


Curing Kurama

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Demonic Possession, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Hospital Sex, Kissing, Lemon, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Revenge Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Sweat, Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dying Tobi infects Naruto, Kurama goes feral and vicious inside our blonde hero. Now, only a gathering of lovely ladies hold the cure to getting both Naruto and Kurama back to normal. Harem of 50: featuring Samui, Shizuka, Hinata, Ino, Hokuto, Hotaru, and much more. AU.</p><p>Remake of Tsunade's Cruel Punishment (Tsunade no Inchiryou).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samui

Hello, friends and subscribers alike. Here is the first chapter of  _ **Curing Kurama**_  and I just hope you all will enjoy it. It features a Kurama-possessed Naruto and his harem is composed of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Samui, Hotaru, Yugito, Tokiwa, Shizuka, Anko, Tayuya, Fu, Hana, Fuuka, Sasame, Hokuto, Shion, Sara, Amaru, Karin, Ayame, and EYugao. 

This will be a very entertaining multi-chapter lemon and I'm sure you'll all love each chapter with Naruto having Kurama-fueled sex with each of these hot women. Well, let the lemons begin!  
Plot: In an attempt of pyrrhic victory before his death, Tobi infects Naruto with an unknown technique that causes Kurama to turn rabid and makes him control his owner. After managing to restraint Naruto, Tsunade gathers a number of women who have some connection to him and tells them of Kurama's weakness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or any of its characters.  
Notes: In this storyline, Tayuya and Fuuka both never died and instead, they were incarcerated. Both of them have only agreed to helping Naruto due to the fact it will display trustworthiness in them to Konoha, and it will grant them instant parole. Also, despite Orochimaru being dead in this story, Tayuya can still use her curse mark ability.  
Yugito is alive again thanks to the Demonic Statue being destroyed and having her respective tailed beast spirit returned to her; as was the case in both her  ** _Blondes in Bed_**  appearances. Sara, despite not remembering Naruto, is there to help him due to the fact he seems too familiar to her and she also has no child in this story. The rest I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"RAAGH!" a Kurama-possessed Naruto growled as he lay thrashing about on a hospital bed that he was strapped from head to toe from. Though his eyes were the regular cerulean color they were, they appeared wild and untamed.

It had been just two days after the war ended and despite the fact Naruto was able to kill Tobi, the masked man was somehow able to inflict a technique on him with his sharingan. This caused Kurama to snap and possess Naruto, making both of them turn completely feral against anything that breathed or even moved.

With the help of Killer Bee, a redeemed Sasuke, and a recovered Yamato, Naruto was restrained and brought back to the village. Yamato tried to suppress Kurama's influence but thanks to the fox no longer being confined to his cage and thus being more powerful, it was too much for even him to handle.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at the wild Naruto; both pondering how to help him.

"Tsunade-sama, is there any way at all to get Naruto back to normal?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded after scratching her chin in confusion.

"Well, there is one way but…" Tsunade said.

"But, what, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"It's going to require a lot of women." Tsunade said and that confused the rosette.

"Well, I'll explain the details once we've gathered everyone." Tsunade explained.

"Fine, but. Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade responded.

"I don't know the details yet, but I'd like to be one of those women who are gonna help Naruto."

Tsunade blushed at this but nodded; knowing full well Sakura would do anything to help her friend.

Soon, a day later Tsunade managed to recruit all of Hinata, Ino, Hana, Tayuya, Ayame, Yugao, Karin, Fuuka, and Anko as one half of the women to help Naruto and she even managed to catch the attention of other kuniochi's across the land who wished to help the young blonde male; namely, Temari, Samui, Yugito, Hotaru, Shizuka alongside Tokiwa, Hokuto, Sasame Fuma, Fu, Amaru, Shion, and even Sara of Rōran.

All the kuniochi's were gathered in the hospital room where Naruto had been kept and they all looked him in sympathy.

" _Naruto-kun, I will help you through this, no matter what it takes."_  Hinata thought to herself.

_"Looking at him now, it's hard to believe that he used to be that little shit that wouldn't shut up."_ Tayuya thought himself.

_"Naruto-kun, you helped our sensei and now, we'll return the favor by helping you."_ Samui and Hotaru both thought together.

_"Well, Naruto-kun, even though I don't know you all that much, I consider you a friend. So, I'll be more than happy to help you."_ Fu and Yugito both thought.

" _It's been some time since I last saw you, but you have my word that'll we get you out of that state."_ Amaru and Sasame both thought simultaneously.

" _So, that's Minato-san's son. He looks just like him. I can't help but wonder why he seems so familiar."_ Sara thought.

_"Talk about unlucky. He saves the world and now he needs some saving himself."_  Anko thought.

_"He has the Kyuubi, does he? That would explain why I couldn't get any of his chakra before."_ Fuuka pondered.

_"Poor guy, I'm sure it's hard being possessed like that."_  Hana thought.

" _Naruto-kun, you opened my eyes and I'd be honored to help you."_ Shizuka thought.

_"As the potential father of my future children, I will assist him in any way possible."_ Shion selflessly thought.

_"After what he did for Gaara, helping him would be a total worthwhile thing."_ Temari thoughtfully said to herself.

_"Well, Naruto-kun, you saved me and now I can do the same for you."_ Karin and Hokuto thought.

_"No question about it. I will help him."_  Ino, Ayame, and Yugao all thought together as Tsunade stood in front of all the women next to the bed Naruto was on.

"Now, it's good that we have everybody gathered." Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade-sama, what is the method in returning Naruto-kun back to normal?" Hinata asked and Tsunade sighed.

"The truth is…Kurama's source of chakra is pure lust." Tsunade said as she used her thumb to gesture to Naruto, who had an erection underneath the sheets and the women all blushed heavily at this.

"It will take an unknown amount of time, but I'm sure all of you will be enough for Naruto to get back to normal." Tsunade went onto explain.

"EH!" All the women except Anko blurted with heavy blushes on their faces; realizing that in order to save Naruto, they would have to pleasure him.

"So, with that being said, do your best as you'll be switching for every two hours. Don't forget to drink your birth control medicine before this. However, as this is the lust of Kurama against birth control, I'm not even sure if it will hold up." Tsunade advised and all the women looked at each other uncertainly.

They all cared for Naruto and would do anything to help him, but what they were about to do was more than they could imagined they'd be doing.

"Tsunade-sama, since this is to heal Naruto-kun, there is no other option. But, wouldn't doing a thing like this with Naruto-kun and Kurama be dangerous?" Tokiwa asked.

"No need to worry about that. His sexual urge dwarfs that of his destructive one. So if we keep bringing a woman without stopping, he won't be violent." Tsunade answered as she, without undoing the restraints, pulled the sheets off him and revealed his naked form to everyone in the room.

_"So, to help him, I have to get fucked by him."_  Tayuya thought to herself.

_"Wow. I'll help him but this is a bit more than I bargained for."_ Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well, which one of you is first?" Tsunade asked and the women all didn't move. Before it looked like Anko was going to make the first move, Samui stepped forth and undressed herself.

_"Whoa! And I thought only Tsunade-sama would be that large."_ Shion thought to herself.

_"With tits that large, this whole thing should over pretty soon."_ Tayuya thought as she raised an eye at the size of Samui's large bust. The female blonde walked over to Naruto and crawled on top of him.

He stopped thrashing about as Samui blushed and pressed her breasts onto his face; the softness of them making him completely freeze. Samui then began to undo the restrained while still keeping her bosom on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun, once I have finished undoing the restraints, you may do whatever you please with me." Samui said and once she was done, she removed her bust from Naruto's face and it slightly swayed over him with her body on all fours over him.

The possessed-Naruto smiled and planted his palms on Samui's breasts. Though he couldn't even fit the mounds in his hands, he began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples.

Samui still blushed at her breasts being groped and maintained her balance. Naruto pressed the mounds together and held them together, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her tits.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Naruto listened to the small moans escaping Samui's breath and suckled her hardening nipples.

Samui watched as her breasts were bounced by Naruto and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Naruto's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood.

_"Well, he seems to quiet and docile."_ Samui thought to herself before Naruto smirked and gripped her shoulders. He quickly pushed Samui onto her back and gripped her ankles, holding her legs high in the air.

_"Oh, Naruto."_ Sakura thought to herself as she stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

" _Naruto-kun…"_  Hinata thought as she covered her eyes and blushed.

_"Oh, he likes to do it rough. This is gonna be so fun."_ Anko thought to herself.

_"Why do I get the feeling that when I do it with him, he's gonna make me see stars?"_ Hokuto thought to herself as she watched Naruto bend Samui's legs back. She blushed and slightly whimpered at this.

"Please don't hurt me, Naruto-kun." Samui said and Naruto, while still holding the blonde woman's legs, moved forward; his erection hovering right above her womanhood. He began rubbing his length against her folds and clit.

She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting wet at this. Naruto smiled and continued to rub his manhood on her entrance.

Samui closed her eyes at how hard Naruto felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh.

He began to pound his erection through Samui's inner thighs with the underside of it still brushing against her folds and she bucked her hips with his assistance. Samui gripped the sheets and moaned as Naruto pounded his length through her inner thighs.

She kept her inner thighs together and Naruto wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them on his member tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of how tight they felt closed together on him and slammed his manhood through her inner thighs.

Samui's breasts began to bob about and she moaned at how the underside of Naruto's growth rubbed against her folds. Naruto's thrusts were so much powerful as Samui could just hear their flesh hitting and while she tried bucking her hips on her own, she discovered his speed outmatched her own.

Naruto held Samui's thighs tightly on his cock and he moaned while beginning to lick her calves. Samui gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned with Naruto.

Her breasts jiggled and the hypnotic sight made Naruto lick his lips hungrily. He rammed his erection through Samui's thighs and it rubbing against both her clit and womanhood was helping her form an orgasm.

Naruto growled as he plunged his hardness through Samui's closed thighs and she helped pleasure him by bucking her hips. She watched as his member twitched and she figured it meant he was nearing a release of his own.

The male blonde smoothly licked the older woman's calves and she thought his tongue felt good. Samui held onto the bed sheets tightly as her body rocked in accordance with Naruto's thrusts and her breasts also followed the same rhythm of movement.

The underside of Naruto's hardness brushed itself on Samui's entrance and made the wetness inside her increase with each thrust. While Naruto licked Samui's calves, he noticed her heaving breasts and licked his lips hungrily for a moment at the sight.

Naruto's length pounded through Samui's thighs and her nipples grew hard from the strong impacts. She bit her lower lip at her sensitive tits turning hard and Naruto stopped licking the woman's calf to moan again at how good his member felt.

She dug her nails into the bed tightly and moaned with her breasts bouncing quickly. Naruto slammed his member's way through Samui's thighs as he gritted his teeth tightly and listened as she moaned just before reaching a climax; though not before Naruto's member twitched once more and came onto the underside of her breasts.

Samui panted while Naruto released her thighs and allowed them to be separated; her inner fluids trailing out of her aroused warmth. He placed his face over her breasts and began to brush his tongue on the mounds vigorously.

She placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head and smothered his face on her bosom. He cupped the breasts and held them together as he made her tits meet.

The possessed blonde man planted his lips into the mounds and suckled on both her erect buds. She whimpered at this as Naruto sank his fingers into the tender flesh and groped the orbs.

He then bit softly into Samui's breast and she let moans escape her lips before Naruto suddenly made his lower body hover over her ample chest. She understood and opened her mouth to allow Naruto's length inside it.

Naruto moaned at the warmth of Samui's mouth and before she could do anything else, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his cock. Both moaned though Samui's was muffled and the sensation fueled Naruto as he began to thrust into the older woman's mouth.

She sucked on his length and began assisting Naruto massaging her ample breasts on it. Samui's mounds began jiggling together with Naruto's manhood between them and he kept pounding it through them to please himself.

Samui's tongue swirled on the head of Naruto's member and moaned at how well it she thought it tasted. Naruto's animalistic eyes gained a pleasured look in them as Samui's breasts smothered his length and she rubbed her hard nipples on the vein areas as well.

Naruto plunged his erection through Samui's bosom and she sucked it off the best she could with his high speed movements. The blondes both kneaded and caressed the large orbs of flesh that encased Naruto's manhood.

He pummeled his erection through the ample valley of flesh and rubbed his thumbs on the erect buds. Samui let out a muffled moan as her tongue soaked the head of Naruto's length and she felt herself getting wet again.

The kuniochi's tongue swirled around the top of the stiff member that thrust into her mouth and she covered the top of it in saliva. While both Naruto and Samui worked her breasts on the cock, the former mainly played with them by sinking his fingers into them to grope them.

He doing so only built Samui's arousal to higher levels and her muffled moans were music to his ears. She blushed at this and continued to massage her large bust on Naruto's length.

Her mouth engulfed the head of Naruto's stiffness and her tongue succeeded in covering it in saliva. Suddenly before Samui could even predict anything, Naruto moaned as he unleashed his semen into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how strong the impact of it hitting her tongue felt.

" _It's so hot!"_ Samui thought in regards to the semen as Naruto slowly pulled his still-harden manhood out of her mouth and she managed to swallow most of it. Just after she was done, Naruto placed himself on top of Samui and entered his length into her body.

Samui moaned loudly at her hymen being broken and Naruto began pounding himself into her pussy; either to get the sex started or take the female blonde's mind off the temporary pain of losing her virginity. A smile spread on Naruto's lips as Kurama could tell Samui was a virgin since her womanhood was quite tight and she whimpered at his strength.

Naruto's wild speed sent his length pummeling into Samui's inner walls and she began to buck her hips. The other women in the room only watch with amazement at Naruto's speed and couldn't even blink.

" _Whoa."_  The women watching the event all thought in unison as Naruto rammed his manhood into Samui's warmth and she moaned with each movement he did. Samui folded her arms behind her head and moaned as her breasts started heaving repeatedly.

Naruto growled lustfully as his hips charged forward and crashed his cock into her pussy. He planted his palms on her breasts and squeezed the areas his hands were on.

Samui bucked her hips and Naruto drove his erection into her inner caverns. She moaned at her sensitive breasts being squeezed and the blush she carried remained constant.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun!" Samui moaned to Naruto about his inhumane speed and the only response she got from him was a lustful lick to the neck. Naruto's hips flew forth and rammed his manhood into Samui's innards.

Samui kept her arms folded and moaned while Naruto groped her breasts. He did something unexpected by sending his lips crashing into Samui's and she moaned as he kissed her.

Thanks to the heavy amount of lust she felt, Samui's tongue instantly met Naruto's and both respectively did battle. Wild cerulean eyes met peaceful blue ones as the pair kissed lustfully and Naruto started pressing his thumbs on her tits.

Naruto and Samui moved their hips together so well that the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other was heard. The pair moaned together and Samui's breasts heaved about in Naruto's hold.

He kept his palms on the kuniochi's bouncing mounds and made his fingers massage the large orbs of flesh. Samui bucked her hips and Naruto separated their lips; only for their tongues to slide out of their mouths.

Their tongues started licking each other's tongues and Samui closed her eyes in a pleasured bliss. Naruto licked Samui's tongue as he rutted his hips forth and pressed the mounds together.

He held them like so and made them jiggle together in the process. His thumbs circled the aroused buds and buried his fingers in the large bosom.

Thanks to the movement of Samui's hips, her warmth grinded Naruto's member that pounded into her core and he kneaded the mounds. Naruto and Samui covered each other's respective tongues with saliva and panted with lust in their breath.

Samui's walls began to wrap around Naruto's charging length and it was made clear that one of them was about to release; with the male blonde having the most potential to do so first thanks to his inhuman speed.

The curvaceous blonde unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Naruto's back in order to hold him close while they separated tongues. She kept her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Naruto rammed his cock into her innards with his superior hip movement.

Naruto lowered his head and started licking Samui's throat as he thrust his hips forward. The young man moaned as his member spasmed inside of her womanhood and his cum filled the inner tunnels of flesh.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Samui's face as Naruto unleashed himself inside her and the others all looked in awe at what just happened before them. Naruto pulled his length out of Samui and she looked to see his cock was still hard.

This was not surprising at all to her due to the fact that with combined stamina from both Naruto and Kurama, his energy was close to the definition of immortal.

Wasting no time, Naruto lie on his back and gripped Samui's wrists as he pulled her onto his member. She moaned as Naruto began pummeling into her warmth and she rode him while placing her hands on his chest to balance.

Her breasts began to bounce as Naruto pounded his cock into her pussy and he moaned at how good Samui felt on the inside. Though she couldn't keep up with Naruto's movement, the older blonde did her best to roll her hips and make her womanhood grind the erection inside her walls.

This made her plump ass hit Naruto's crotch and he released her wrists to cup what he could of her breasts. He pressed his hands into them and caressed them; his fingers saving the feeling of the soft mounds as they jiggled in his hold.

Samui's face grew redder with lust as Naruto did vast thrusts into her core and squeezed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the mounds and the pupils of his animalistic eyes watched intently as the orbs of flesh bounced.

As hypnotic as the sight was, Naruto did not let up on making his erection collide into Samui and she moaned at his hard cock pounding into her core. He thrust deeply into her womanhood and she blushed at how swollen his manhood was inside of her.

Naruto released Samui's breasts and he placed his hand on her back. He then made Samui fall on all fours and gripped her ass.

He held onto her ass as he rammed his length into her warm and tight innards and she balanced her body on fours. She noticed Naruto watching her large breasts jiggle over his face and he moved his head closer to her bosom.

The blue-eyed young man took one hand off Samui's rear and pressed it into her left breast. He then pressed his lips on the other mound and began suckling her nipple.

Samui whimpered as Naruto suckled her aroused, sensitive bud and he sank his fingers into her ass. He brushed his tongue on the orb of flesh and flickered her teat with his teeth before softly biting into it.

Even with his canines that were somewhat sharper thanks to Kurama's influence, Naruto's bite didn't hurt Samui and he gently gnawed the orb of flesh. The blushing kuniochi gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned as her womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length in just a second before he came as well; his seed going into her womb.

The impact of Naruto's cum made Samui's face form into true pleasure as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to emphasize how pleased she was. Samui lifted herself off Naruto and trickled her finger underneath his chin seductively.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you want more, right?" Samui asked and he tilted his head to the side in an animal-like-fashion; seemingly understanding her. Knowing he understood her, she turned around in a direction that faced the other women on all fours and Naruto licked his lips at the sight of her ass.

He immediately gripped her waist and slid his erection back into her moist pussy. A pleasured look appeared on both blondes' faces as Naruto reprised his role of heavy thrusts that rumbled Samui's inner walls and she kept that pleasured smile on her face.

Her breasts swayed with each thrust he did and she felt Naruto lean forward. His chest touched her back and Samui turned her head only to have the possessed blonde male made their lips meet.

Their tongues instantly entered each other's mouth and Naruto sank his fingers into her bouncing assets to play with them once again. Naruto and Samui's tongue clashed wildly about in each other's mouths as he rubbed the globes of flesh together.

He began to twist Samui's nipples and his crotch smacked into her rear. Naruto kissed Samui and she moaned into his mouth while she marveled at how he groped her so well.

Naruto rutted his hips forth and Samui stared into his eyes longingly; there was something about the inhuman look that attracted her attention. The pair reared up together and were on their knees.

The other kuniochi watched the scene in awe and could only blink at Naruto's amazing strength.

_"I don't know what's bigger; the strength of Naruto's cock or the size of Samui's tits."_  Tayuya thought to herself.

_"Oh, boy. When I get a shot at this, he's really gonna make me see stars."_ Hokuto thought.

_"Naruto-kun…"_  Hinata thought in awe as she hadn't took her eyes off Naruto's erection from the first moment she laid eyes on it.

_"What strength!"_ Ayame thought with a blush on her face.

" _Wow!" Shizuka and Tokiwa both thought._

_"He's stronger than expected."_ Tsunade thought herself as she watched her fellow bosomy kuniochi get pounded by Naruto and found she was enjoying it quite well. Naruto still groped Samui's breasts and fondled them to make her innards tighten around his raging member.

Samui moaned a final time as Naruto came into her and they separated lips to catch their breaths before the blonde male gripped her ass to bring her closer to him; signifying his urge to continue their sex.

_Two hours later_

Everyone watched in awe as Naruto slammed his still-erect cock into Samui for the umpteenth time and her face was half-covered by both his cum and their sweat. Samui was on all fours facing the other women in the room again while Naruto pounded into her warmth.

She panted heavily and appeared exhausted with her whole face red. She looked back at Naruto and could tell he was nowhere near losing his erection.

_"At this rate if I don't switch, I'll die."_  Samui thought to herself as she mustered the strength to lift her hand at the others to catch their attention.

"My apologies, but could someone else please tag in?" Samui said with exhaustion and just then, Shizuka immediately walked towards the bed.

* * *

There you guys have it and Shizuka is next in the sex line for Naruto. As for the surprise girl in this story, it's Hokuto, who I've never seen in a lemon before and decided to take a shot at. The first chapter of  ** _Curing Kurama_** , which is based off the Naruho doujin known as ** _Tsunade's Cruel Punishment (Tsunade no Inchiryou_** ) though in that story, the girls that have sex with the possessed Naruto are Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. So to both make this purely my version and replace Tsunade's large bust, I added twenty-two girls and used Samui, Shizuka, Tokiwa, Ino, Anko, Yugito, Fuuka, Hana, and Hotaru.

I hope all who read this subscribe to this story and remember, friends. If you don't subscribe to this story, you'll miss out on the future lemon chapters and all women in this chapter but Tsunade will have a lemon scene. For those of you who'd like to see a lemon with Tsunade, you'll be happy to know I've published a MinatoxShizunexTsunade lemon today as well. Well guys, check ya later and the next lemon Samui will star in will be a lactation one with Naruto.

P.S: Samui's reason for being free from the gourd is the same as her appearances in  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ and though Sara doesn't remember Naruto, she still recognizes him as Minato's son.


	2. Shizuka

Friends, I present you chapter two of  ** _Curing Kurama_** and Naruto's partner in this chapter is Shizuka, who is not in much lemons. All in all, enjoy and watch Shizuka do her stuff. Also, in this chapter, you reviewers will see some new surprises I have added for you.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Shizuka stood in front of the bed and took a deep breath before she stripped down to down to nothing.

" _Here goes."_  Shizuka thought to herself as she looked at Naruto, who was occupied pounding his length into Samui's body to notice her.

"Naruto-kun." Shizuka said clearly to him and he looked up from Samui to see her. He gazed at her curvaceous, toned figure for a moment and licked his lips.

Naruto pulled his member out of Samui's womanhood and she mustered enough strength to crawl off the bed onto the floor while Shizuka sat in front the possessed blonde male to keep him occupied.

"Come here, Naruto-kun. As it would turn out, I'm quite wet." Shizuka said as she lay on her back and spread her folds apart with both hands. Naruto pounced on Shizuka and planted his lips on hers.

Blue eyes met green ones as Naruto's tongue entered Shizuka's mouth and dominated the inside of it. He planted his hands on her breasts and toyed with them.

A blushed appeared on Shizuka's face as Naruto kissed her and fondled her breasts. He squeezed what he could of them as he rubbed them together.

Shizuka tried what she could to get on top of Naruto but failed as he kept her underneath him and kneaded her breasts. He squeezed Shizuka's breasts and groped them endlessly.

While groping Shizuka, Naruto failed to notice Yugito and Amaru help Samui up; despite the fact the busty blonde was half-awake and wasn't walking. The two helped Samui away from the bed while Shizuka had the inside of her mouth licked by Naruto and she pitted her tongue against his.

Though Naruto's tongue outmatched the speed of Shizuka's, she still licked his tongue and their saliva blended together. Naruto broke the kiss and Shizuka watched as he lower his head to her bosom to plant his lips on her tits.

His fingers massaged the areas he cupped and he flicked his tongue on her nipples. His tongue roughly brushed against the sizeable orbs of flesh and Shizuka closed her eyes.

The busty young woman lowly moaned as Naruto caressed her ample breasts and tasted them. Naruto held the orbs of flesh together and licked them.

He realized Shizuka's nipples were getting hard and began suckling her tits. Shizuka moved her hand and placed it on the back of Naruto's head; holding him closer to her chest.

Naruto licked Shizuka's nipples and the blush remained on her face while he began brushing his length against her folds, which was starting to turn wet from his groping. He then went on to lick her deep cleavage and he licked his way up to her neck.

Naruto started licking Shizuka's neck and she whimpered as the tongue roughly rubbed on her. He took one of his hands off her breast and guided it down her womanhood.

Following his instinct that she may have been wet by his current actions, he wriggled his fingers into her warmth and started rubbing them against her moist walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka moaned as he wildly moved his fingers inside her pussy and teased her tight insides. He licked Shizuka's chest and moved himself downward until his face was in front of her folds.

Not wasting a second, Naruto began licking his way through the wet folds and into Shizuka's body. She moaned loudly at this as she looked down to see Naruto already hungrily licking her insides and watched him work his tongue.

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Shizuka's pussy and simultaneously rubbed his fingers on her clit. Shizuka moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue work its way through her inner tunnels and licked her wetness.

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Shizuka and she gripped the bed as her breasts slowly bobbed from the lust. He reached up and palmed one of Shizuka's breasts.

She enjoyed the feeling as Naruto sank his fingers into her mound and fondled it as he vigorously tasted her warmth. He swirled his tongue on the moist walls of flesh and licked the inner walls.

Naruto swayed his tongue inside Shizuka's body and she frequently moved her legs. She placed her other hand on her free mound to fondle it and doing only served to increase her wetness.

The possessed man's tongue licked her moist caverns and squeezed the breast he held. Shizuka bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan as Naruto's animalistic tongue worked its way inside of her and she placed her other hand on top of Naruto's.

The pair both fondled her breast as Naruto's tongue wildly swirled in her womanhood while he rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Shizuka's ample breasts slowly bobbed as her pussy was tasted and Naruto's tongue wriggled inside of her.

Shizuka moaned pleasurably as Naruto licked her wet inner tunnels and they worked together to caress her breast. Naruto pinched Shizuka's nipple and she moaned loudly for a moment at her sensitive bud being pinched.

Naruto placed his other hand on Shizuka's free breast and kneaded it as well. Shizuka whimpered while both her breasts were squeezed and toyed with by Naruto.

He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed; bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Shizuka moaned as her breasts fell back and she began bucking her hips out of excitement.

Naruto began squeezing Shizuka's ass cheeks as he buried his tongue in her wetness and she began toying with her breasts out of lust. The blonde man's tongue ravaged Shizuka's warmth and groped her ass simultaneously.

The blush on Shizuka's face remained constant as Naruto tasted her innards and her head began rolling around as she moaned. Shizuka's face turned into a lust-filled smile while her eyes remained closed and she whimpered as she felt herself about to come.

Naruto wildly shook his head like a dog and made his tongue lick Shizuka's folds; making her eyes snap open in the process. This was the last straw for Shizuka as she instantly came a moment later and her fluids oozed out of her pussy.

Shizuka panted as Naruto licked her fluids clean and set her rear down on the bed. He stood up and flexed himself as Shizuka caught her breath.

After catching her breath, Shizuka got onto her knees and pressed her breasts on his erection; catching his attention. She smiled up at him as she began kneading her breasts together on his length and she looked at it in amazement; admiring it strong it felt inside her cleavage.

She placed her mouth on the erection and Naruto placed his hand on top of her head to hold her steady as he began to pump his cock into her mouth. Even with Naruto's speed, Shizuka did what she could to suck off Naruto's member and keep it enclosed inside of her ample bust.

He moaned as he rammed his erection into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the head of it. She smothered her breasts on his stiff length and used them to jerk it off.

Naruto held onto Shizuka's head as she moved it back and forth on his cock. Her saliva covered it as she squeezed her breasts on it and rubbed her erect tits on the shaft of it.

She moaned as the erection pumped itself into her mouth and her tongue slowly brushed it. She held her breasts together as Naruto's pounded his cock through her deep cleavage and the jiggling breasts bounced on his manhood.

The soft mounds pressed together on Naruto's stiffness and he plunged it through them. Shizuka's hot tongue stirred around Naruto's length and kept him satisfied.

Naruto thrust into the orbs that bounced on his member and watched as Shizuka pleasured his powerful member. Shizuka's head followed Naruto's wild thrusts as did her breasts and she kneaded them together on his shaft.

Naruto pounded into the deep cleavage and moaned in ecstasy. Shizuka tapped her tongue on Naruto's length and flicked her tongue on it.

Shizuka moaned as she felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and she realized he was about to come. She squeezed her breasts together on his erection and just then; Naruto unleashed a torrent of semen in her mouth.

Shizuka did her best not to take her mouth off Naruto's length as he came heavily and removed his cock. She swallowed the semen and noticed Naruto crouching down behind her.

He gripped her forearms and pulled her back. She didn't struggle as she figured he wasn't trying to hurt her and pulled her onto his lap; taking his cock into her warmth and having her hymen broken through.

Shizuka moaned loudly at this before Naruto started to thrust his length into her core. She began to buck her hips to grind Naruto's powerfully erection and her breasts heaved in the process.

Naruto moaned with Shizuka as he cupped her breasts and caressed them. She moaned loudly at how good Naruto's hands felt on her jiggling breasts and he did likewise with the feeling of her warmth.

Naruto caressed Shizuka's breasts as they heaved and sank his fingers into them. He rubbed them together and pounded his hardness into her warm innards that housed it.

_"Shizuka-sama…"_ Tokiwa thought to herself as she watched her mistress ride Naruto's powerful manhood and grind it. Naruto's fingers massaged the heaving mounds and he caressed them out of excitement.

Naruto pounded his throbbing erection into Shizuka bucked her hips and gripped the bed sheets. The blonde moaned as the warmth was pummeled into by his erection and the moist walls rubbed it at it flew into them.

Shizuka worked her hips in total tandem with Naruto's movements and moaned at how big he felt inside her inner tunnels. Her plump ass smacked onto Naruto's lap as he pummeled his cock into her core and she fell back onto him.

She moaned and worked her hips on his length. Naruto fondled Shizuka's jiggling bosom as he jetted his manhood into her warmth and her walls rumbled due to the heavy impact of the blonde's member.

Shizuka planted her hands onto the bed and dug her nails into the sheets. The black-haired woman whimpered as Naruto's erection slammed its way into her core and rubbed against her walls.

Naruto growled lustfully at the warmth of Shizuka's innards as he pummeled his hardness into her tight crevice.

_"He's hitting so deep!"_ Shizuka thought to herself as Naruto rammed his manhood into her warmth. He circled his fingers around her tits and gripped them.

Naruto began twisting them and pulling them downward; teasing Shizuka and making her core wetter. This was fine to Naruto as his length plummeted into Shizuka's pussy and hit her innards.

Shizuka worked her walls on Naruto's cock and moaned with him. Naruto began brushing his tongue on her cheek and Shizuka's blush took up most of her face at that point.

Her moist womanhood was rocketed into by Naruto's cock and she moaned as her mounds jiggled endlessly. Shizuka wiggled her hips and had her insides milk Naruto's erection.

She eventually opened her mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to enter it. Their tongues met and instantly began to do battle.

The tongues wildly licked each other as Naruto caressed Shizuka's' heaving breasts and groped them. Their bright eyes might one another and covered each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Naruto growled huskily and signified he was about to release. Shizuka bucked her hips and watched the possessed blonde man pump his length into her body.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto thrust into Shizuka a final time and buried his member in her warmth as her walls wrapped around him; squeezing his seed out of his cock and allowing it to enter her womb.

Both Naruto and Shizuka moaned loudly at this as the former squeezed the large mounds a final time. Shizuka got off Naruto and panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

_"I figured he'd be amazing at something like this."_  Shizuka thought before she noticed Naruto, who was still on his back, reaching for her and she placed herself on his lap. She lowered her head down to kiss Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her.

_"Gotta keep him aroused."_ Shizuka thought to herself before positioning her womanhood over Naruto's erection and sinking herself onto it. She moaned into Naruto's mouth and fell slightly forth.

Her breasts began heaving over Naruto and her ass began to tap on his crotch. Naruto thrust into the young woman and held onto her ass as he did so.

He moaned with Shizuka as her ass repeatedly hit his lap and he watched her breasts jiggle over him. Shizuka rolled her hips forth and brought her womanhood onto Naruto's length as he plunged it into her.

Naruto's fingers massaged the flesh of Shizuka's ass and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched as Naruto drove his member into her inner tunnels and rode him.

She sat upright and looked to see Naruto reach up to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. Naruto sank his fingers into the jiggling mounds and caressed them.

His fingers pinched her tits and pulled them forward. Shizuka bit her lower lip and her blush was reborn on her face.

Shizuka moaned loudly and kept her hands on Naruto's shoulders. He thrust his manhood into her walls and Shizuka moved her hips forth on his length.

Her tight walls grinded Naruto's cock and he sat upright to bring his face to her bosom. He squeezed the breasts together and kept them like so to put his lips on the erect buds.

Naruto suckled the jiggling mounds and massaged the warm flesh with his fingers. Shizuka moaned loudly at this and wrapped her arms around the back of his head; smothering his face into her deep cleavage.

This didn't bother Naruto in the least as he licked the inside of her cleavage and jetted his cock into her walls. Her breasts jiggled and Naruto nuzzled the ample orbs while licking them.

He then sank his teeth into the mound as he came into Shizuka and a torrent of cum filled her core. Shizuka moaned and threw her upper body back as she did so.

_"Wow!"_ Toki and Kagero both thought.

_"How astonishing!"_ Haruna and Koyuki thought together.

_"That looks too good to be true."_ Yakumo and Isaribi thought to themselves as well.

_So…powerful."_  Tsubaki thought to herself as she watched Shizuka fell back onto the bed and took Naruto with her. He landed on top of her and removed his member for a moment.

Their cum poured out of Shizuka before Naruto's length entered into her once again and didn't waste one moment in ramming himself into her. Shizuka moaned before beginning to buck her hips and looked into Naruto's face.

Serene green eyes faced animalistic as Naruto began licking her lips and her mouth opened. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and met Naruto's tongue.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back. She held him close to her and her mounds pressed against his chest.

Naruto pummeled his erection into Shizuka's wetness and moaned from his cock inside the tight crevices. She stopped licking Naruto's tongue as he kissed her and she ran her hand through his hair.

Naruto's member slammed into Shizuka's innards that grinded his length and his waves of thrusts made the sounds of flesh smacking sound throughout the room. Shizuka moaned into Naruto's mouth and held onto his torso tightly.

He moaned at how good her breasts felt and slightly lifted his upper body to plant his hands on the jiggling orbs of flesh. Naruto groped the mounds and kneaded them together.

Naruto rutted his hips and sent his member into Shizuka's warmth. Shizuka still kissed Naruto and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Shizuka's blush was still on her face and she whimpered as the impact of Naruto's cock ramming itself into her womanhood. The busty kuniochi held onto Naruto's tightly as he pumped himself into her core and rumbled them as well.

Naruto thrust into Shizuka's entrance so much that her eyes closed and a pleasure-filled smile appeared on her face. She bucked her hips and moaned into Naruto's mouth as they came for the third time.

Shizuka's pleasured smile hadn't left her face as Naruto smiled down at the young woman before proceeding to grope her all over. The black-haired woman had easily figured from the beginning that Naruto wouldn't be done with her in just three rounds; thanks to her seeing the numerous rounds Samui had previously went.

_Sometime later_

Naruto thrust into Shizuka in the same position they were in for their third time and came into her for the eleventh time. She couldn't believe her eyes as Naruto began a new round of thrusts into her warmth and her semen-covered breasts started jiggling.

_"Impossible! He came eleven times straight and he's still that hard?!"_ Shizuka thought to herself as Naruto pounded into her body and simply licked her cheek. Exhausted, Shizuka raised her hand to the other ladies to catch their attention.

"I apologize, but could someone else tag in." Shizuka panted to the other women and they all looked at each other.

" _Wow. The way no one is answers, you'd think that was a loaded request."_ Yugito thought to herself.

_"Naruto-kun has some powerful stuff."_ Ino and Hotaru thought to their self.

"Understood, I'll go." Sakura said and just as she was about to unzip her shirt, Hinata stopped her with a brave look on her face.

"No…. I'll go." Hinata said as she began to unzip her jacket while walking to the bed.

* * *

Well, friends, there is the second chapter and I hope all enjoy it as Hinata, everyone's favorite girl that is paired with Naruto (Or at least my favorite girl to be paired with Naruto), is Naruto's next partner in the following chapter. To make this chapter special, it is a birthday gift for Naruto today along two other lemons I released today. While writing, I asked myself "Why should only Naruto get presents? What about my good friends and/or subscribers?"

So, as gratitude to you guys for being so patient, I decided to add all of Tsubaki (Mizuki's former bride-to be and a way to humiliate him forever by having Naruto pound his former fiancé in a future chapter), Kagero (Sasame's cousin who, in this story, lives again through any explanation you want) through ,Haruna (From the Land of Greens arc), Koyuki (From the first movie), Toki (From the Cursed Warrior arc), and Yakumo Kurama (Kurenai's former student). This gives my story more pervert power and to top it off, I've never seen any of the women in a lemon before with the exception of Haruna, who I've only seen in one lemon I can't remember at the moment.

All in all, don't forget to wish Naruto a happy birthday in the reviews and thanks for your patience.

_Omake inspired by my friend Bankai777_

_Tsunade kneels down to Samui in a corner of the room, who is still undressed and slightly dazed._

_She plants her palm on Samui's forehead and she snaps her fingers in front of her eyes. Samui responds by snapping out of her daze and sitting as she is while Tsunade thinks to herself as she looks Naruto pounding into Shizuka._

_"If Samui was like that because of Naruto, I'm pretty sure the other women will have the same result. On another thought, in all honesty, I don't think the birth control medicine everyone drank will hold up against Kurama's power." Tsunade thought to herself._

_"In that case…" Tsunade said to herself before taking out a small notebook and writing about plans to expand the hospital's maternity ward should the birth control medicine fail._


	3. Hinata

Ladies and gentlemen, I present you chapter three of  ** _Curing Kurama_** starring everyone's favorite girl to pair with Naruto (My favorite, anyhow), Hinata. Enjoy and thanks for waiting!  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_**.

* * *

Hinata finished removing her clothes and blushed furiously as she stood in front of the bed. She used her arms to cover both her breasts and crotch.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed to say and Naruto looked up from Shizuka to stare at her. He got an excited look on his face as he pulled out of Shizuka and placed her to the side as if saying "I'll save you for later".

He then sprang off the bed and Hinata's shy emotions got the best of her as she turned around. Naruto just placed his hands on Hinata's breasts from behind and started groping them.

Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto sank his hands into the mounds and caressed them. He held onto Hinata as he started walking back to the bed where Shizuka still lie.

Naruto made Hinata sit on his lap while he bounced her large breasts and kneaded them together. Hinata's trademark blush appeared on her face as Naruto squeezed her breasts and toyed with them.

Gathering what strength she had left in her body, Shizuka crawled off the bed onto the floor and it was there that she was helped up by Tokiwa. Tokiwa assisted Shizuka in lumbering away from the bed and Naruto was too distracted by Hinata to notice.

He pinched her nipples and began tweaking them. Hinata moaned at this as while her nipples turned hard from the teasing and Naruto's tongue lashed out against her neck.

It wildly started rubbing on her neck and she closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Soon, Hinata had her back against the headboard while Naruto was on top of her holding her breasts together.

Naruto's tongue roughly licked Hinata's tits as he held them together and endlessly groped them. Hinata's hands held Naruto's face to her breasts as he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them.

Naruto smothered his face on Hinata's chest and began to brush his canines on the soft orbs of flesh. He gently bit into the mound and started to gnaw on it.

Hinata slightly opened her eyes and watched as Naruto worked his jaw on the mounds. He circled his fingers around her tits before pressing his fingers down on the spaces next to them.

The lavender-eyed woman moaned as Naruto's tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. Naruto's hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together.

He planted his lips on Hinata's neck and began to rub his mouth on it. Hinata moaned as Naruto nibbled on her neck and he rubbed the ample breasts together.

Hinata felt her innards turning wet from Naruto's lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck; intent on leaving a hickey as his personal mark.

The possessed blonde male sank his fingers into Hinata's breasts and listened as her moans continued to motivate him. He looked down at her womanhood and noticed her arousal flowing out of her.

Naruto took one of his hands off Hinata's breast and guided it down to her pussy. He began to trace her folds and her legs cringed as she moaned louder.

He buried his face in her cleavage and she held his face to her bosom with his hand still fingering her wetness. Naruto licked the inside of the mounds and kissed Hinata's heart.

His spiky hair touched her tits and he still moved his fingers on her folds. His fingers roughly rubbed on her folds as he lifted his head and his lips met Hinata's.

Hinata didn't hesitate in returning the kiss as Naruto caressed her breasts and kneaded it; his index finger dancing on her nipple. Naruto and Hinata's tongues rubbed off on each as she moaned into his mouth.

Naruto's fingers began wriggling themselves on Hinata's folds and teased them. His fingers eventually entered her warmth and rubbed her wet innards.

Hinata's legs cringed a second as Naruto's fingers worked their way into her crevice and made her wetter. Naruto removed his lips from Hinata's, licked her cheek, and lowered his face to her pussy.

He licked his lips at the sight before he brought his tongue to Hinata's clit to lick it. Hinata moaned as Naruto smoothly rubbed his tongue on her clit while fingering her and he reached back up to palm her breast; knowing that fondling her would just make her wetter for him to taste.

Naruto re-sank his fingers back into the large mound and fondled it as he licked her clit. He smoothly brushed his tongue on her clit before beginning to trace her folds with his tongue.

He fingered Hinata's walls and he watched her blushing face moan as she closed her eyes. Naruto teasingly dragged his tongue across Hinata's womanhood and then used his other thumb to spread her folds apart.

Naruto began licking his way into Hinata's warmth as he placed his lips on her pussy and tasted her. The possessed blonde male's tongue drove itself into Hinata's walls and brushed them.

Hinata whimpered as Naruto's tongue worked itself inside of her and tasted her arousal. He caressed her breast and this only gave Naruto more wetness to taste.

He began rubbing his fingers on her clit and simultaneously pinched her nipple. Naruto began tweaking the erect bud as he trailed his tongue inside the blue-haired woman's entrance.

Naruto's tongue ravenously swayed inside Hinata's wetness and he vigorously moved his tongue on her walls. Hinata's long creamy legs cringed as her orgasm started building itself with each lick and Naruto could easily tell.

He hungrily licked her moist innards and savored the taste by eventually making his tongue move slower on her walls. Hinata loudly as she felt Naruto's tongue wildly move about inside of her core and she palmed her other breast.

She began kneading her other mound to increase her arousal and this worked perfectly for Naruto; who was still groping her breast. Soon enough, Hinata moaned a final time as she released her fluids onto Naruto's tongue and he licked her fluids clean.

Hinata panted as her release streamed out of her womanhood and Naruto instantly crawled over her. He placed his manhood between her breasts and squeezed them on it.

Naruto moaned as he began to thrust forth and send his member through her ample cleavage. Hinata followed Naruto's lead by keeping her breasts together and massaging his manhood with them.

Hinata opened her mouth and he entered the head of his erection. Naruto pounded his erection through Hinata's ample mounds as they jiggled on his cock and helped the woman knead them on him.

The blue-haired woman sucked off Naruto while he pounded his manhood through her cleavage and into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the top of Naruto's vein-covered member and drenched it in her warm saliva.

Naruto's cock pummeled into Hinata's ample valley of mounds and they bounced on his member. Hinata marveled at the taste of Naruto's erection as it thrust into her mouth and the head of it was met with her tongue.

Hinata let out muffled moans as Naruto's member crashed into her mouth and her breasts smothered his length well enough to keep him stimulated. Naruto squeezed her orbs of flesh on his length and enjoyed the warm feeling Hinata's mouth gave his erection.

Naruto began to tweak Hinata's heaving nipples and she released a muffled moan at this. Despite the heavy amount of jiggling her breasts were doing, Hinata held her breasts on the blonde's hilt and rubbed them together.

Naruto played with Hinata's hard tits and began to pull them upward. He held them up for a while before finally releasing them and adding to the jiggling her breasts were doing.

The blonde's length was jerked off by Hinata's bosom and she continued to work her mouth on it. Naruto groaned as he felt his orgasm coming and Hinata was also aware of this from the vibrations the blonde's cock was emitting.

He let go of Hinata's nipples and smothered what he could fit in his hands of her breasts. Naruto massaged his throbbing manhood with Hinata's mounds and her nipples rubbed the veins of it.

Naruto growled as he unleashed his come into Hinata's mouth and she let the cum fill her mouth. After a while, Hinata gulped it down her throat and she opened her mouth for Naruto to remove his length.

He got off Hinata before gripping her rear to place her on all fours and his cock loomed near her pussy. Hinata looked back in time to see Naruto's erection enter her womanhood and snap her inner barrier apart.

She moaned loudly at this and her blush became deeper as Naruto began to thrust into her tightness. He held onto her ass as he pounded his cock into her womanhood and pounded her inner walls.

_"He's so big!"_ Hinata thought in regards to the size of Naruto's swollen manhood inside and her breasts began to sway along her body. She gripped the sheets and held onto them as Naruto plowed her.

Her plump ass smacked against his crotch as he drew his hips forward and slammed his member into her pussy. The blue-haired woman moaned in pleasure but nonetheless was able to keep her balance; despite the inhuman speed Naruto's thrusts carried.

He ran his cock into her entrance and she dug her nails into the mattress. Naruto held onto Hinata's ass and moaned at her warmth.

Despite Hinata being the third girl for Naruto to engage in sex with, something told Kurama that out of all the women in the room (save for Tsunade, of course) Hinata was going to have the highest amount of lust for him. Naruto put himself on Hinata and his chest touched her back.

He began licking her neck in the exact location where he had licked her earlier in an attempt to give her a hickey. Hinata whimpered at Naruto's powerful thrusts as he slid his hands onto her breasts and began squeezing them.

Naruto kneading the orbs of flesh together and sank his fingers into them. Her eyes looked back at him as his cock pounded straight into her core and caressed her breasts.

Naruto's eyes connected with Hinata's and wild cerulean ones met with loving lavender ones. He continued to lick Hinata's neck and he held onto her heaving breasts.

Hinata moaned as Naruto's erection rumbled into her core and slammed into her. Naruto lustfully growled as his hips reared with each new thrust and the sounds of his heavy impacts could be heard throughout the room by the other kuniochi present; though the sound was now nothing new to them.

Naruto gripped Hinata's tits and began twisting them as he was well aware of the fact that she would grow tighter on his cock. He buried his length deep inside her body and he soon made a success on Hinata's neck by leaving a vermillion hickey on her neck.

He then pressed his lips against Hinata's and their tongues began to do battle inside their mouths. With each thrust and twist of her nipples, Hinata's warmth grew tighter on his manhood and at the rate he was going, it wouldn't be very long before he came.

Hinata closed her eyes dreamily as she and Naruto's tongues slobbered each other wildly. Naruto's hand pulled Hinata's nipples downward for a while before releasing them and returned to sink his fingers into her breasts.

The blue-haired woman let go of the mattress and placed her hands on top of Naruto's to begin helping him knead her breasts. The pair kissed passionately and fondled Hinata's bouncing mounds together to make her wetter.

Hinata took one hand off her breasts and used it to caress Naruto's cheek lovingly. While still kissing the blue-haired woman, Naruto's head tilted in an animalistic fashion at the endearing gesture as if he most likely understood her emotions.

His fingers massaged the space of Hinata's breasts that he held and she moaned into their kiss. Shortly afterwards, Naruto felt his member about release inside Hinata and he broke the kiss to lick Hinata's earlobe.

She continued to moan with him as she herself was nearing another orgasm and received Naruto's powerful thrusts. With a final charge of his hips, Naruto completely buried his cock inside Hinata's pussy and her innards coiled around it immediately.

Naruto's seed erupted into Hinata's womb and completely filled it up. Hinata moaned loudly and Naruto gritted his teeth as he did so.

The possessed man released Hinata's rear and she fell onto her side. She panted with a happy expression on her face and she looked to see Naruto rub sweat off his head.

His semen and her juices drained out of her womanhood as she lay on the bed. After a few moments, Naruto placed Hinata's rear into his lap and entered her pussy once again.

Hinata moaned at this while Naruto began to pump his length into her core. Understanding that she and Naruto were far from done with business, she began to buck her hips and Naruto reprised his role of squeezing her bouncing breasts.

Naruto pounded his length into Hinata's body and his erection rocketed into her warmth. Hinata shook her waist on Naruto's manhood and grinded it.

The blue-haired woman wiggled her hips and Naruto rubbed her breasts together. Naruto's swollen erection crashed sharply into Hinata's womanhood and she moaned at this.

Her blush still remained strong on her face as Naruto's manhood slammed into her body and he caressed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the tumultuous mounds of flesh and rubbed them together.

Hinata's tongue hung out her mouth lustfully and Naruto simply smiled at the expression before licking her cheek. Her ass tapped on his lap and he moaned with the lavender-eyed kuniochi.

Naruto smothered his hands on Hinata's breasts and groped them non-stop. The blue-haired kuniochi moaned loudly at this and Naruto began kissing her cheek.

Hinata closed her eyes and continued to work her hips on Naruto's cock. Soon, Naruto released Hinata's breasts and slid his hands underneath her legs.

He held onto the undersides of her legs and spread them out as far as they could go. The result was Hinata's pussy taking him in deeper and while still holding onto her legs, he stood up on the floor.

He held Hinata by her legs in the air as he pounded into her and she folded her arms behind her head. She then noticed that she wasn't fully exposed to the other kuniochi and her emotions went to embarrassment at the position she was in.

"Naruto-kun, please don't show this to everyone!" Hinata pleaded to Naruto in a moaning voice and he continued to hold her up high as her breasts jiggled; as if displaying a prize.

_"Ride-em cowboy style. Interesting position, Naruto-kun." Anko thought to herself._

_"Whoa!"_ The other kuniochi thought aloud as Naruto came into Hinata and their release sprayed out of her. Hinata panted as Naruto finished coming and set down gently on the bed.

He sat next to her before she got up and straddled his lap. She sank herself onto his cock and he began to roll her hips forward.

Naruto complied with her movements by gripping her ass and starting to pound his immortal length into her body. Hinata's womanhood grinded Naruto's erection and he pumped it into her walls with vast speed.

Hinata moaned as she held onto Naruto and worked her hips on his length. Her breasts jiggled and he instantly smothered his face into them.

He rubbed his spiky hair on her mounds and gently bit into them. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and buried his face in her ample bosom.

Her ass hit his crotch once again and she moaned with him as their parts kept meeting with vigorous lust. Naruto sank his fingers into Hinata's ass and he began to suckle her breasts hungrily; as if expecting her to lactate.

Naruto's length rumbled into Hinata's pussy and she wiggled her hips on his cock. Her moistness was slammed into by his cock and she moaned from the impact it carried.

He shot his hips in an upright direction and pressed his lips against Hinata. He groped her ass as they kissed and she trickled her fingers through his hair.

Naruto and Hinata's tongues dueled in a battle of saliva-soaked speed and looked like neither one of them was ready to give. The blonde's erection thundered into Hinata's innards and she just rode the possessed guy.

His cock rammed in her central orifice and she moaned into Naruto's mouth. Blue eyes met violet-white ones and Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's bouncing bosom.

This succeeded in raising her arousal levels and she whimpered from this. Naruto caressed Hinata's breasts and his hands bounced them lustfully.

Finally, Naruto and Hinata came together with the latter falling back onto the bed. During the fall, Naruto's length hadn't left Hinata's womanhood nor had their kiss been broken.

Soon, Naruto began fresh waves of thrusts into Hinata's warmth and she continued to buck her hips.

_Two hours later_

Naruto stroked his length and his cum shot on Hinata's face as she lay on her back. She then laid on her front and lifted her rear into the air.

Naruto gripped her rear and entered his cock into her. With even looking at the other kuniochi, she raised her hand in order for someone else to tag in as Naruto began to pummel into her.

"I can't believe he came inside her forty times." An amazed Haruna said.

"Okay, then, whose next?" Ino asked and no one moved. Shortly, a bold look appeared on Hokuto's face as she began to walk towards the bed while undressing herself.

* * *

There you guys have it with chapter three and Hokuto is on the sex list next chapter. Ja Ne!


	4. Hokuto

Welcome to chapter four of  ** _Curing Kurama_**  and the girl for Naruto's "medicine" is Hokuto in this chapter. Enjoy as there are not many lemons with Hokuto out there; that I'm aware of.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Hokuto stopped in front of the bed and finished stripping. She blushed heavily and covered her womanhood along with her breasts.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hokuto timidly said to Naruto as he thrust into Hinata and held onto her ass. He looked up from the blue-haired kuniochi and stared at her.

"Remember me? It's Hokuto." Hokuto blushingly said to Naruto, who looked at her in total confusion. He didn't remember Hokuto as the young kuniochi from the Star Village he helped years ago and observed her carefully.

The freckles on Hokuto's face seemed familiar and he looked down at Hinata. Naruto licked her cheek once and removed his erection from her warm crevice.

Hokuto stopped obstructing the view of her perky breasts and sighed deeply before straddling Naruto's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and Naruto began licking her collarbone.

She watched as Temari came up to the bed and dragged away a dazed Hinata. Like Samui and Shizuka before her, Hinata didn't move except for her breathing.

Naruto ravenously licked Hokuto's collarbone and moved up to her neck. She blushed and looked away while he cupped her breasts.

He groped them and squeezed them together. Hokuto lowly moaned as Naruto sank his fingers into her breasts and massaged them delicately.

Naruto rubbed the ample mounds together and pressed his thumbs under her nipples. They circled them as he brought his mouth and suckled them.

Hokuto trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he sank his teeth into them. He gnawed on the soft orbs of flesh as he laid back onto the bed with Hokuto now on top of him.

The brunette sat on Naruto's lap and placed her hands on either side of him. The blonde's hands rubbed Hokuto's breasts and fondled them.

Naruto held the breasts together as he began suckling them and Hokuto held onto him. She softly moaned as Naruto's tongue brushed on her orbs of flesh and he caressed them at the same time.

Hokuto began to grow wet as Naruto groped her and watched as he tasted her breasts. He returned to licking her cleavage and Hokuto mewled at this.

Naruto buried his tongue between the ample cleavage and licked the inside of her tits. He rubbed the orbs together on his tongue and began licking her heart.

Hokuto once again began trickling her fingers through Naruto's hair before she cupped his face and smothered her lips against his. Purple eyes met blue ones as Naruto's tongue entered Hokuto's mouth and began to impulsively dominate the inside of it.

Hokuto moaned as Naruto's tongue waged war on her own and the freckled woman placed her hand on the back of the whiskered-man's head to hold him close. She used her free hand to grip his erection and stir it from side to side.

Naruto palmed one of Hokuto's breasts and groped her in return. He sank his fingers into them and massaged them intently.

He began to twist her tits and fondled her breasts. Naruto lustfully took one hand off her aroused mound and slid it down to her womanhood.

This made Hokuto moan into Naruto's mouth as their tongues battled and the blonde began to tease Hokuto's clit. She broke the kiss and kept Naruto on his back as she straddled his face; her pussy just above his mouth.

Hokuto spread her legs apart and gave Naruto a better look at her womanhood. He took the opportunity and began to rub his index fingers on her clit.

Naruto traced Hokuto's pussy with the rest of his fingers and she moaned in response to his teasing. He reached up and palmed her breast.

He kneaded it as he brushed her folds and smoothly rubbed his fingers on them. Hokuto moaned at this as Naruto fingered her pussy and clit.

Naruto's fingers entered her womanhood and began to rub against the wet walls. He started to lick her clit and work his fingers inside her innards.

Hokuto sat as she was and moaned as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked at her clit and his fingers rubbed the inside of her. Naruto fondled Hokuto's breast and twisted her tit.

The blonde's tongue traced Hokuto's folds and her eyes began to shimmer brightly with lust. He smiled at her blushing face as he moved his head upward and began to wildly lick Hokuto's navel.

She moaned as Naruto dragged his tongue across her stomach and smoothly wiggled his fingers on her wetness. Hokuto moaned and worked her body sideways.

Naruto stopped licking her stomach and spread her folds apart to lick her womanhood. Hokuto's legs began to tremble in pleasure as Naruto hungrily licked into her womanhood and brushed his tongue on her walls.

Hokuto began to finger her clit as Naruto dragged his tongue on the inside of her body and dragged it inside of her crazily. The brunette began to finger her clit lustfully and this really didn't bother Naruto.

In fact, Hokuto doing so actually made her wetter and provided Naruto with more favor. He decided to bump things up some notches by placing his hands on both her breast and ass mound.

He began to squeeze them and Hokuto continued to whimper at being teased in three places. Naruto's tongue swayed inside of Hokuto's pussy and she placed her hand on the same breast he touched.

They kneaded the aroused orb of flesh together and Hokuto's finger circled around her nipple while Naruto caressed her breast gently. He released her ass and slid his hand up her back.

Naruto slid his hand on Hokuto's toned stomach and began to stroke it affectionately. He buried his tongue into the young kuniochi's warmth and licked the tasty wetness feverishly.

Hokuto's legs wobbled with lust as she maintained her balance on top of Naruto and for some reason, he wildly swung his head with his tongue licking the star kuniochi's inner thighs. Whatever the reason was, all it did was raise the levels of Hokuto's already high lust as her red face signified just that.

The blonde's tongue went untamed as it licked the inside of Hokuto's tightness and gathered her wetness. Hokuto's walls were licked into by Naruto's tongue and she closed her eyes as a result.

Naruto taunted Hokuto's body as he groped her flesh and she wriggled her finger on her clit. She panted at this while Naruto wagged his tongue inside of her and buried his fingers into her breast.

Soon, Hokuto came onto Naruto's tongue and he enjoyed the fluids that washed into his mouth. She continued to pant as Naruto licked the fluids clean and allowed her to get off him.

He stood up in front of Hokuto and began to brush his erection on her breasts. Hokuto easily understood what the possessed blonde wanted and gripped his erection between her mounds.

She began to stroke it with them and Naruto began to lowly growl in pleasure. Hokuto jerked off the blonde and marveled at how big his erection felt in her breasts.

Hokuto pumped his shaft and blushed at it. She brought her mouth forth and began to lick the head of it.

Naruto moaned as Hokuto squeezed her tits together on his cock and she smoothly licked the top of it. She made sure she lick the center of the top part and had her erect buds massage the vein-covered areas of it.

The brown-haired woman opened her mouth and placed it on the top of Naruto's cock. He shivered in pleasure at this as she began to suck off his erection and he placed his hand atop her head.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she kneaded her breasts together on his length and moaned as he began to thrust into her mouth. Hokuto's breasts jiggled on his manhood and she swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's erection.

Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of Hokuto's saliva on his member and growled again with lust. Hokuto's head moved back and forth on Naruto's length as it charged into her mouth.

He gently held onto the kuniochi's skull as he pounded his member into her breasts and she stroked them on his erection. Naruto pumped his manhood into Hokuto's mounds and her mouth kept the head of it warm.

Hokuto took her mouth off Naruto's cock for a second to blow on it and he shivered from how cool her breath was. Naruto listened to Hokuto's muffled moans and continued to ram his member into her mouth.

She rubbed her tits together on his cock and worked her tongue on his member. Shortly afterwards, Hokuto felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and realized he was nearing his release.

Remembering his rounds with all of Samui, Shizuka and Hinata, she made sure she kept her mouth on his erection as he drove it into her mouth and her breasts bounced together on his member.

Naruto growled as he came inside Hokuto's mouth and her eyes widen at how much semen was now inside of her mouth. Doing her best to keep her mouth on Naruto's manhood, she swallowed the white substance and gulped it down.

The blonde removed his saliva-soaked manhood from Hokuto's mouth and she licked her lips; marveling at the taste of his semen. She watched as Naruto quickly sat back down and gripped her wrists.

He lay on his back as he pulled her onto his lap and she sat in front of his erection. Hokuto nodded at Naruto before lifting herself above his member and blushed heavily.

With Naruto's help, she brought herself down onto his cock and snapped her hymen apart in the process. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly before Naruto began to thrust into her warmth.

Naruto released Hokuto's wrists and he gripped her waist as he pumped his cock into her walls. The freckled woman started to roll her hips in correspondence with Naruto's thrusts and her breasts began to heave.

" _I can't believe he feels so big!"_ Hokuto thought to herself as she rode Naruto's length and he cupped her heaving breasts. Naruto slammed his cock into Hokuto's walls and squeezed her mounds.

Her tight innards grinded Naruto's manhood as he pummeled into her core and teased her breasts. He noticed Hokuto's blushing face and that she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

To him, this only signified that she was enjoying the sex that much and Kurama appreciated this greatly. Still, he wanted to see Hokuto's eyes and he took one hand off her breast to stroke her cheek.

Hokuto finally opened her eyes and they shimmered brightly with lust. Naruto, or rather Kurama, smiled at this as Hokuto placed herself on all four and pressed her lips on his.

Cerulean eyes looked into violet ones as the pair kissed and Hokuto's perky breasts jiggled just over Naruto's chest. Naruto held onto Hokuto's plump rear as it repeatedly smacked on his lap and they moaned into each other's mouths.

Their tongues did battle as Hokuto's hips wiggled to grind Naruto's raging member as it pummeled into her lower orifice and slammed against her walls of wetness. Naruto and Hokuto's tongues roughly did battle as they kissed and the latter placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto held onto Hokuto's ass as he crashed his cock into her body and she moaned into his mouth. She worked her hips together on his hulking erection and held onto his shoulders for extra support.

Soon, Naruto broke the kiss with Hokuto and licked where her freckles were. She only moaned at this as she sat back up and placed her hands on Naruto's chest.

Hokuto rode Naruto's cock as it shot upright into her walls and made her grow tighter on him with each thrust. Naruto cupped Hokuto's breasts once again and fondled them as they jiggled endlessly.

Her core was wildly slammed into by Naruto's erection and she wiggled her hips each time he did so. Naruto sat up and pressed Hokuto's breasts together.

He then pressed his lips on the mounds and began to suckle her tits. Hokuto continued to moan as Naruto worked his lips on the pink bud and flicked it with his tongue.

Hokuto ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and held his face against her heaving, perky breasts. He didn't mind as he gently bit into the mounds and moved his canines on them.

Naruto's swollen length charged upright into Hokuto's tight crevices and hit her wetness deeply. Her wetness increased as Naruto toyed with her breasts and fondled them.

He worked his jaws on them and tenderly sank his teeth into the bouncing orbs of flesh. Hokuto's hips worked together to grind Naruto's never-ending pummels as he sent it up into her body.

The slender woman's whole face was red as Naruto's manhood rocketed into her body and his manhood vibrated inside of her; signaling her that he was able to come inside of her very soon. She was nearing her own release and continued to work her womanhood on his cock.

Her beliefs were confirmed not long afterwards when her womanhood coiled around Naruto's length and squeezed it enough for him to come as well. His seed filled up her womb and at that very moment, bright vermillion-colored stars burst in front of Hokuto's face.

_"I was right. Naruto-kun did make me see stars, after all."_  Hokuto thought in complete ecstasy as her eyes sparkled with pleasure and love for Naruto. Afterward the stars left her sight; she lowered her head and kissed Naruto on the lips lovingly before getting off him.

She laid on her front and panted happily while Naruto's cum flooded out of her pussy. Then, Naruto gripped her forearm from behind and entered her from behind, making her stand on all fours.

Hokuto moaned as Naruto cupped her breast from behind with his free hand as he banged his erection against her walls and she did her best to maintain balance. Naruto thrust into the Star kuniochi and a lustful smile spread across her lips as he did so.

Her ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as he rammed his member into her entrance and her free breast heaved by itself. Naruto held onto Hokuto's forearm as she held it out for him and she balanced herself with his help.

Naruto licked his lips lustfully and moaned with Hokuto as their lower parts meet. His cock collided into her walls and she tightly held onto the bed sheets.

Hokuto closed her eyes again and moaned loudly as Naruto released her arm and cupped her other breast. It was then that Naruto started to lick the crook of Hokuto's neck and she whimpered at the immense pleasure her body felt.

Naruto's length rocketed into her womanhood and the sounds of flesh colliding together were easily heard by Tsunade and the younger kuniochi group. The blonde male smoothly licked Hokuto's neck and he smothered her breasts together.

He kneaded the orbs and sank his fingers into them. Hokuto panted at how big Naruto's erection was inside of her inner caverns and continued to dig her nails into the bed.

Naruto began to nibble the side of Hokuto's neck and she mewled at this this once again. His hips jetted forward into Hokuto's tight crevices and her eyes snapped open the second Naruto tenderly bit her neck.

She gritted her teeth in pain for a moment before returning to moaning at how good she felt. Naruto's kept his teeth on her neck for a short time before revealed a bright red hickey and smiled at his success.

He put his head over Hokuto's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek emotionally. She smiled at him and turned to press her lips against his.

Blue and light purple eyes met once again as Hokuto's warmth coiled around Naruto's cock and he flooded her innards with his semen. The paired moaned as they released and sweated poured down their temples.

Naruto pulled his semen-covered erection out of Hokuto and allowed her to lie on her side for a moment. After a few seconds later, Hokuto found her back on the wall as Naruto pounded into her warmth and she moaned in response.

Hokuto had both her arms and legs wrapped around Naruto as she bucked her hips. Naruto slammed his manhood into her walls and she moaned in response.

She put her forehead against Naruto's and the freckled woman nuzzled the whiskered-man. Naruto held onto Hokuto's breasts as he pumped his stiff length into her body and she grinded it with each thrust he did.

Hokuto bucked her hips in sync with Naruto's lust-driven movements and his wild blue eyes stared at his female partner. Naruto pressed his hands into Hokuto's breasts and groped the mounds.

Hokuto's blushing face became contorted with lust at Naruto's throbbing erection slamming into her core and she began to lick his neck. He smiled at this and kept Hokuto's slender form against the wall as he thrust into her tunnels.

Naruto moaned with Hokuto as they worked their hips together and she gripped his ass in the process to pinch it. He grunted at this as Hokuto brushed her tongue on his neck slowly and he enjoyed how smoothly her tongue glided on his neck.

Hokuto's toes cringed from the pleasure she felt and kept her legs locked around Naruto's crotch. The brunette's forehead hadn't left Naruto's and the numerous amounts of sweat poured from both temples together.

Naruto held onto the bouncing orbs of flesh as they jiggled in his hands and he rubbed them together. Hokuto began to nibble on the saliva-covered part of his neck until she left a hickey on it and Naruto pressed his lips against her own.

Their tongues began to fight inside each other's mouth as they kissed and Hokuto wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and they moaned into their kiss.

Hokuto's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's throbbing cock and he filled her up with his semen. They didn't separate lips for a second until Naruto's sperm and Hokuto's fluids began to drip out of her.

Naruto laid Hokuto on the bed and she rested on her back for a bit before noticing him about to enter her again. She just watched and braced herself for another round of sex.

_Hours later_

Naruto came into Hokuto for the 26th time and laid back as he placed her onto his lap. She looked half-dazed and the only thing she saw were fox-shaped stars dancing in her gaze.

Hokuto managed to partially return to reality and realized she was at her limit. She raised her hand in the air and sighed breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but will someone else tag in?" Hokuto said with exhaustion in her voice and as usual, none of the women moved. Finally, Sakura got a brave look on her face and began to walk towards the bed.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it and I'm sorry for taking so long. Well, consider this a Valentine's Day gift and I hope you all enjoy it. As you guys can see, Sakura is next and you'll be in for a few surprises with her in the next chapter. Well, later.


	5. Sakura

Welcome to chapter five of  ** _Curing Kurama_**  and the lucky gal in this one is the hot but from time-to time annoying Sakura. As I said before, there are a few surprises Sakura has in this chapter and read to find out.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the bed and had removed everything but her shirt off. She watched Naruto thrust into Hokuto as she rode him with a dazed look on her face and the rosette took a deep breath.

"Naruto." Sakura said and Naruto looked away from Hokuto to see his teammate. He smiled at her and it would seem that he recognized her.

Sakura slowly reached for her zipper and began pulling it down. Once it was down all the way, Sakura let her shirt fall off and revealed her toned, slender yet curvaceous build.

Naruto looked to see her breasts were…large?! To Naruto's surprise and the other women in the room, with the exception of Tsunade, Sakura's breasts were quite big in size and were perky.

Though Sakura's breasts were nowhere near the size of Samui or Hinata's busts, they were still large and Naruto raised a surprised brow before licking Hokuto's chest a final time. Next, he lifted the dazed kuniochi off his lap and allowed her to rest on the bed.

_"Where in the world has she been hiding those things?"_ Ino wondered in disbelief at Sakura's bust despite the fact it was slightly smaller than her own breasts. Sakura framed Naruto's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"All right, Naruto, don't get the wrong idea! I'm only doing this to get you back to normal." Sakura said before smothering her lips on Naruto's and she still cupped his face. Naruto watched as Sakura placed herself in his lap and stroked his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close to him. His tongue roughly dominated the inside of Sakura's mouth and their tongues roughly rubbed on each other.

Naruto laid Sakura on her back and placed himself on top of her. He stroked her cheek and Sakura rubbed her hand on Naruto's back.

He roughly rubbed his tongue against hers and he separated their lips to begin licking her neck before focusing on her breasts. Naruto pressed his hands on her ample orbs of flesh and began caressing them together.

Sakura lowly moaned at this and kept her hands on Naruto's back while he kneaded her breasts together. She looked forward to see Hana and Fuuka helping Hokuto onto her feet.

They helped the star-dazed kuniochi away from the bed and Naruto didn't notice, of course. He sank his fingers deeply into the orbs of flesh and smothered them.

Naruto smiled deviously at Sakura's blushing face and rubbed the mounds together. He squeezed them and planted his lips on her nipples.

He suckled her tits as they began to grow harder from his persistent licking and she held his head against her bosom. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto's lips worked on her aroused breasts.

Naruto endlessly rubbed Sakura's orbs of flesh and rubbed them together vigorously. He took his mouth off Sakura's breasts and still kept them together as his tongue flickered them.

Sakura moaned as this while Naruto started licking her neck and continued to squeeze her breasts together. Naruto's tongue roughly rubbed on Sakura's neck as he caressed her mounds and she gripped the bed as a result.

He nibbled her neck and she moaned as his fingers massaged her orbs intently. His canines grazed on Sakura as he buried his fingers into the mounds and groped them.

Naruto began to rub them together again while started to brush his length against her folds. Sakura moaned at how stiff Naruto's cock felt on her womanhood and she began to grow wet as her breasts were squeezed.

He kneaded the orbs of flesh and moulded them roughly; completely enjoying the softness of them. Sakura mewled loudly at this as Naruto groped her breasts lustfully and squeezed them.

Naruto toyed with the mounds and swirled his thumbs around her tits. Next, his member was directly in front of Sakura's entrance and he still fondled her breasts simultaneously.

The possessed blonde rubbed his length on Sakura's womanhood as she turned wet on the inside from and Naruto sensed this. As she moaned, her legs began to quake with arousal and Naruto finished licking Sakura's neck after leaving a hickey.

Next, he reached down and started rubbing his fingers on her folds. Sakura moaned at this before Naruto lowered his head down to her pussy and spread her walls apart.

He stared at the wetness inside of her and kept rubbing his fingers on her folds. Naruto began licking her clit as he wriggled his fingers on her folds and she whimpered at this.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on Sakura's womanhood and worked his tongue on her clit. The rosette woman's blush remained on her face as Naruto's tongue rubbed on her clit while his fingers brushed the spaces of her folds.

The possessed man prodded his fingers on her womanhood and began to lick her folds. He traced them with his tongue and her insides turned soaked.

Sakura looked down as Naruto licked her pussy and stroked her pussy before his fingers entered her body. The young medical kuniochi continued moaning as Naruto's fingers rubbed against her insides and squirmed on her walls.

Naruto brought his head up to Sakura's toned stomach and began kissing her navel. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant as Naruto wildly began to drag his tongue on navel and work his fingers inside of her pussy.

With him kissing her stomach, his fingers brushed on her innards and the devious smirk remained on his face. Naruto pressed his lips on the center of Sakura's stomach and began smooching it intently.

Sakura's legs cringed as Naruto's lips kissed her stomach and he licked the highly toned area as he fingered her insides. With his free hand, Naruto reached up and palmed Sakura's breast.

He sank his finger into it as he began to grope it and his plan of doing so to make his teammate wetter on the inside was succeeding. Naruto buried his fingers into the softness of the pliable orb and massaged it.

Sakura whimpered as Naruto groped her breast and rubbed his fingers on her insides. He kneaded the orb of flesh and massaged it.

Naruto kept digging his fingers into Sakura's tunnels and brushed them against her warmth. Sakura suddenly found herself fondling her other breast and beginning to rub her clit.

The result was her levels of wetness rising and she moaned all the while as Naruto sank his hand into the softness of her breast. She wriggled her fingers on her clit as Naruto removed his fingers from her womanhood and used her folds apart.

He began licking into them and Sakura moaned in slight protest when he removed his hand from her breast to keep her folds spread. Naruto licked into her pussy and his tongue swayed inside of her body.

Naruto tasted Sakura's wetness as she groped her mound and brushed his tongue against her wetness. He rubbed his thumbs on her clit with her help and worked his tongue inside of her.

Sakura's wetness was tasted by Naruto's lustful tongue and she moaned loudly all the while. Naruto's tongue teased Sakura's wetness and his tongue was wagging inside against her walls.

Naruto's tongue slithered inside of Sakura's crevices and licked her tunnels. Soon, Sakura let out a final moan as she came onto Naruto's tongue and his tongue was surrounded by total arousal.

Sakura's fluids streamed out of her pussy and onto Naruto's tongue. He licked them as Sakura panted and rested for a while.

The rosette watched as Naruto put his lower body over Sakura's chest and she instantly opened her mouth. She accepted Naruto's member as it entered her mouth and he squeezed her breasts on it.

He moaned lustfully at the feeling as he began to pump his member into both her mouth and cleavage. Sakura's mouth sucked on Naruto's length as he ran it into her mouth and the pink-haired woman let out muffled moans.

Sakura held her breasts together on Naruto's cock and he thrust into the soft mounds. She swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's length and sucked on it.

Naruto gripped the area next to Sakura's shoulders and held onto it as he jetted his erection through her breasts. Sakura squeezed her breasts together on Naruto's stiffness as it pounded into her breasts and he moaned at the softness of them.

Sakura worked her mouth on Naruto's length and soaked it with her saliva. She rubbed her breasts on his hilt and squished them together on it.

Naruto released the bed and gripped Sakura's tits. He began to tweak them as he rocketed his length into her cleavage and kept his lustful grin on his face.

The blonde rammed his cock into Sakura's mouth and she let out muffled moans as he toyed with her nipples. Sakura smothered her breasts together on Naruto's length as her tongue smoothly licked the head of it and she moaned in ecstasy at the taste.

The warmth of Sakura's mouth pleased Naruto as she kneaded her heaving bosom on his length and he growled with lust. He palmed Sakura's breasts and helped her stroke his cock with them.

The mounds bounced on his length and jerked him off. Naruto's hilt was smothered by Sakura's breasts and she continued to stir her tongue around it before it started twitching inside of her mouth.

She realized Naruto was about to release his semen and held her breasts together on his length. He moaned as his release neared and continued to charge his length into the rosette's mouth.

A while later, Naruto came into Sakura's mouth and the release was so strong that some her eyes grew large at how much cum was in her mouth. Sakura gulped down as much semen as possible before Naruto removed his length from inside her mouth and stroked it a final time; coming onto her face as a result.

He took his member from between Sakura's breasts and instantly positioned it at her entrance. Without saying or uttering a single sound, he entered Sakura's womanhood and tore apart her barrier.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of no longer being a virgin and Naruto still had that devious grin on his face that Kurama gave him; almost as if he was enjoying Sakura's pleasured face from sadism instead of direct lust.

With his length inside of Sakura, he began to savagely thrust into her caverns and she moaned loudly as she tightly gripped the bed. She watched as her breasts began to heave from Naruto's raging erection as it crashed into her moist walls and she bucked her hips the best she could to grind it.

"Wait, Naruto! Can you be gentler?" Sakura moaned to Naruto but the possessed blonde male didn't let up on his speed at all and the rosette realized such words meant nothing to him. In fact, he kept pounding his manhood into his teammate's core as she grinded it inside of her walls and her breasts jiggled.

Naruto's hips charged forward as he slammed his member into Sakura's walls and she whimpered at the heavy impact his thrusts had on her innards. Naruto took one hand off the bed and wiped his semen off Sakura's face.

Next, he dangled his cum-covered fingertips over Sakura's mouth and she looked at his hand. She licked the semen off his fingers and Naruto smothered his lips on hers as a reward.

Bright wild cerulean eyes met emerald eyes as the pair kissed lustfully. Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his head and held him close to her.

Naruto pounded his erection into Sakura's pussy and her breasts smothered against his chest. The blonde stroked Sakura's cheek as their tongues met and savagely wrestled.

He thundered his cock into Sakura's womanhood and she trickled her fingers through his hair as he did so. With his free hand, he palmed Sakura's breast and fondled the jiggling tumultuous mound.

Naruto's tongue drenched Sakura's tongue with his saliva and she held onto him strongly. Sakura moaned into Naruto's mouth as he rumbled his length into her walls and she continued to buck her hips in response.

Sakura's initial moans of pain transformed into ones of pleasure as Naruto pummeled his length into her body and hit deeply into her core. He ceased stroking her cheek to palm the other jiggling orb and grope it.

Sakura continued to stroke the back of Naruto's head and loving rubbed her fingers on his whiskers. Naruto squeezed the mounds together and pounded his length into her tightness.

Her pussy grinded his erection and the pair continued to keep their lips pressed together. Sakura, despite the love she still had for the redeemed Sasuke, felt a sharp urge to keep her lips against Naruto's and never separate them.

A question that pondered her mind was if she was beginning to love Naruto out of pure romance or if she was lusting for the pleasure he currently gave her. These thoughts were put aside while she focused on battling his tongue and stroking his cheek.

Naruto's length flew into Sakura's pussy and he toyed with her bouncing orbs. He groped them endlessly as they jiggled from his monstrous thrusts and they quickly pounded into Sakura's walls.

The possessed man's cock flew into Sakura's tight innards and rumbled them. Her pussy grinded his raging tool and his vein-covered length rocketed into her warmth and he pressed her breasts together.

Naruto and Sakura moaned into each other's mouths as they felt their release getting closer by the second. Sakura grew tighter on Naruto's erection as he toyed with her breasts and smothered them together.

The teammates synced the movements of their hips and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Naruto's erection slammed into Sakura's inner tunnels and rubbed on her walls.

Sakura and Naruto never separated lips when her walls wrapped around his length and it shot his seed into the depths of her womb. His semen filled up Sakura's innards and her eyes sparkled in ecstasy as he did so.

Their releases poured out of Sakura's womanhood and onto the bed. Sweat profusely poured from Naruto and Sakura's bodies as they kissed.

Naruto separated his lips from Sakura's and pulled out of her pussy. He nuzzled her forehead and she managed to lay on her front.

It was then that Naruto gripped her waist and placed her in his lap. Knowing that he was nowhere near done with her, she complied by spreading her legs apart and he entered her wetness again.

Sakura moaned as Naruto's erection began to pound into her walls and she bucked her hips in return. Naruto held onto Sakura's waist as she rode his length and placed her hands on his knees for balance.

Her breasts jiggled with Naruto's erection crashing into Sakura's walls and her breasts began to bounce once again. Naruto laid completely on his back as Sakura's plump ass smacked on his lap and her mounds heaved.

Naruto's amazing thrusts shot up into Sakura's womanhood and she worked her hips on it. He held onto her waist as he pumped his erection into her warmth and she placed her hands on her thighs.

She spread her legs further apart and wiggled them together. Sakura shook her waist on Naruto's length inside of her and moaned at how big he felt on the inside of her.

The pleasure Sakura received from Naruto's length felt so good to her that she might lose her mind from it and watched as he held onto her waist. Naruto slammed his cock into her walls and Sakura moaned as he cupped her breasts.

Naruto groped the large mounds as they jiggled and rubbed them together. He sat up and released one of Sakura's breasts to begin tweaking her erect tit.

He palmed the other orb while he twisted the other nipple and Sakura's eyes looked back at the pleasured man. Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Sakura's womanhood and his erection jetted into her folds.

Sakura shook her hips as Naruto's length soared high into her crevices and she moaned as he toyed with her breasts. He sank his fingers into the jiggling mound he held and pinched her hardened teat.

Naruto's length crashed into Sakura's womanhood until her innards coiled around him and squeezed it. The rosette moaned loudly as her core was flooded by Naruto's semen and he held onto her breasts.

They panted as their fluids left her body and she lay on her front panting. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead and felt Naruto lift her ass into the air. He placed his cock near her ass as he stroked himself until he came and his cum dripped on her rectum.

The wet feeling made Sakura shiver for a second before Naruto began rubbing his length between her ass cheeks and spread the semen around her rectum using his length. Naruto pressed the head of his length against Sakura's rectum and slowly began pushing it in.

Sakura's eyes grew large in surprise as she looked back at Naruto and she immediately realized what kind of sex he had in mind.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura said in protest before he entered her rear and she let out a howl of pain while the other women in the room, especially Ino, winced in sympathy for Sakura as they didn't expect Naruto to do that at all. As if to silence her, Naruto gripped Sakura's forearms and brought the rosette to her knees as he began to pound into her ass before pressing his lips on hers.

Blue and green eyes met as Naruto's tongue entered Sakura's mouth as her breasts swayed forth. Sakura moaned painfully into Naruto's mouth as his accelerating member caused her asshole to become wider and her whole blush covered her face.

Sakura's ass was pounded into by Naruto's length and he moaned into her mouth at the amazing tightness he felt. The sound of flesh colliding sounded throughout the room and Sakura's tongue fought with Naruto's.

The pink-haired woman broke the kiss to moan loudly as she closed her eyes and a look of pleasure appeared on her face. Naruto held onto Sakura's forearms tightly as he slammed his cock into her ass and her cheek hit his crotch.

Sakura managed to get to her feet and Naruto suddenly slid his hands under her legs. He held the undersides of Sakura's legs and hoisted her into the air.

Naruto held Sakura in the air by her legs in a similar position to the one he had with Hinata earlier and kept thrusting into her ass. Sakura moaned as Naruto bent her legs back enough to the point where he held her in full-nelson style.

Sakura's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull as Naruto's erection slammed into her rear and her breasts bounced high into the air. Naruto held tightly onto Sakura's legs as he kept thrusting into her ass and held them back.

He surged his length into Sakura's ass and she held onto his biceps as he came into her. Sakura moaned loudly as tears of pleasure began dripping from her eyes and her eyes remained halfway up in her skull.

Naruto panted after his cum filled the inside of Sakura's rear and still held her in the air. His release oozed out of Sakura's rear and down his hilt onto the floor.

He lifted Sakura off his member and set the sweaty woman on the bed. A look of pure pleasure remained on Sakura's face as Naruto's semen drained out of her rectum and she smiled as she noticed his length looming towards on her face.

The only response from her was a smile as she sat up.

_Hours later_

Naruto thrust into Sakura, who sat on his lap working her hips and her breasts heaved erratically. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and her eyes were half opened.

_"Oh, Sakura…"_  Ino thought in sympathy for Sakura as she watched her ride Naruto and Tsunade looked at her student. She listened closely to her moans and the rate of her breath.

"Sakura's almost at her limit. Would the next person step up?" Tsunade said and this time after a small amount of hesitance, Temari began marching towards the bed while undoing her obi. As for Sakura, she lovingly smiled down at Naruto and kept her hands on his chest.

_"Naruto-kun…"_  Sakura thought dreamingly as Naruto pounded into her warmth.

* * *

Well, there's the chapter with Sakura and I hope everyone enjoys this as an Easter gift. The two surprises were that Sakura has bigger breasts for more lemon-power and that she gets anal sex from Naruto; which is a form of revenge that Kurama uses on her for all the times she's attacked him.

You can tell Naruto's sex festival has taken its toll on Sakura, whose now calling him "Naruto-kun" in place of addressing him without honorifics like she's always done. Anyway, Temari's scene is next and again enjoy!


	6. Temari

Hello, friends and subscribers alike. I present you chapter of  ** _Curing Kurama_** and the lucky woman in this chapter is Temari. So, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Temari stood in front of the bed watching as Naruto pounded into Sakura and looked at her toned, curvaceous body. She blushed in slight embarrassment at being nude and covered her breasts.

_"Why must I look like this?"_ Temari asked herself before sighing and looking at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, face this way!" Temari shouted at Naruto, who took his eyes off Sakura and observed the busty sand kuniochi. He licked his lips before pulling Sakura into a slobbery kiss and lifting her off his manhood.

He placed Sakura on her side and looked at Temari's body with excitement. She straddled Naruto and cupped both her breasts for him.

Naruto pressed his hands on the mounds and squeezed them. Temari lowly moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and she looked behind her to see Ino and Ayame help the rosette away from the bed.

She focused on Naruto and watched him grope the mounds. He sank his fingers into the ample orbs and rubbed them together.

Temari rested her ass on Naruto's lap as he began to massage her breasts and she couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was beginning to feel from his teasing. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he squeezed her breasts and kneaded them together.

Naruto smiled in delight as he instinctively could tell Temari was growing wet on the inside and he kept groping her. Temari still blushed as the younger blonde caressed her breasts and fondled them.

Her tits began to grow hard from the feeling and Naruto instantly sat up to gently bite into her breast. His canines sank into the mounds and while in slight pain, Temari found that she liked the feeling of his sharp teeth on her orb of flesh.

Naruto caressed and groped the mounds as Temari placed her hand on the back of his head to smother his face against her bosom. He brushed his canines on the mounds and Temari lowly moaned as they sank into them.

Temari watched as Naruto's teeth brushed her mounds before he smothered his lips on her tit and suckled it. He vigorously worked his lips on them and held the mounds together as his tongue wildly licked both of them.

The green-eyed woman's breasts pressed on Naruto's face as he tasted them and rubbed his tongue on her hardening buds. It slobbered on them as he swirled his tongue around them and did likewise with his thumbs.

Despite the embarrassment Temari felt, she'd be lying if she said the pleasure she was feeling wasn't driving her crazy. As he suckled Temari's breasts, he reached down and wriggled his fingers into her pussy.

Temari moaned in surprise as they rubbed against her walls and Naruto grinned at her reaction. He rubbed his fingers on her innards and Temari pushed him onto his back.

She straddled his neck and spread her folds apart in front of Naruto's face. He stared into the folds and Temari closed her eyes while madly blushing.

"Well, Naruto-kun, what are you waiting for? The 4th of July? Taste me!" Temari yelled at Naruto, who still smiled deviously as she had failed to notice that the possessed blonde was intentionally making her say such things aloud and he spread the folds apart in place of her fingers. Aside from that, Temari's domineering nature seemed interesting to him and all did he was grin out of amusement.

His fingers re-entered Temari's pussy and he brushed his fingers against his walls. Temari closed her eyes and whimpered out of pleasure.

She lowly moaned as Naruto's fingers ravaged her innards and his tongue furiously licked her clit. He soaked her lower area as his fingers wiggled inside of her wetness and he rubbed his other fingers on her folds.

His tongue kept flicking her clit and his fingers wriggled into her insides and Temari squeezed her eyes shut. While she appeared to be resisting Naruto's sexual methods, she was actually enjoying them quite well as her arousal grew from his teasing.

She shivered in pleasure as Naruto's fingers worked their way into her warmth and his tongue started to trace her entrance. His tongue danced about on her folds and she whimpered once again.

Once he was done tracing her folds, he brought his face closer to her womanhood and licked his way into her walls. Temari began panted as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her and tasted her growing wetness.

He rapidly swung his tongue on her innards as both index fingers brushed on her folds and just like the previous kunoichi who felt the untamed power of his romps; Temari's wetness didn't disappoint his taste buds.

Temari moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue went on a lusty-rampage inside of her body and he looked up at her breasts. He ceased fingering Temari and cupped what he could of them.

The older blonde woman lowly purred at his groping of the mounds and it was that course of action that made her wetter. Naruto's tongue dug into Temari's inner caverns and feverishly tasted her moistness.

He temporary removed his tongue from her pussy and slightly sat up to lick her navel. It was then her eyes snapped open as she looked down to see his tongue tapping her toned stomach and he licked the supple flesh.

Naruto smoothly rubbed his tongue on her belly as he squeezed and kneaded her ample mounds in the process. He pressed his lips on Temari's stomach and she let out a small squeal.

The result was Naruto laughing in Kurama's voice, which carried an eerie echo in it and it freaked out Temari for a second. He smothered his lips on Temari and he sank his fingers into her tits.

He rubbed them together and teased them as he returned to tasting Temari's wetness. His tongue wiggled and swayed inside her entrance while she watched him.

Even with the embarrassment that hadn't left her, Temari couldn't help but feel intense pleasure at Naruto's constant groping and licking. Her blushing face and panting represented the lust she had inside of her.

Temari's eyes began to glisten as the younger blonde's tongue buried itself into her wetness and licked the moist area. His tongue was completely concealed within her warmth and he addictively toyed with her breasts.

She smiled as she felt her orgasm occur as Naruto's tongue traveled deep into her core and she panted as her release out of her. Naruto quickly licked up the fluids and licked his lips at the great taste.

Temari looked at Naruto as she got off him and sat in front of him. Naruto rose to his knees and Temari eyes his erection.

She tapped Naruto's knees while gesturing for him to stand up and he did as told. His erection was just in of Temari's face and she appeared nervous at the size of the bulge before moving closer to it.

"All right, Naruto-kun, get ready to come a lot!" Temari said as she cupped her breasts and squeezed them on his length. He moaned before Temari placed her mouth on him and started sucking his length.

Then, he began to thrust into her breasts and mouth. She rubbed her mounds together on his cock as her tongue brushed the top of his cock and soaked it with her saliva.

Temari kept her tits together as she kneaded them together on Naruto's erection and she bopped her head on it. Naruto moaned as the soft orbs pleasured his member and he drove it into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as Naruto pumped himself into her breasts and swirled her tongue around his length. Her tits squeezed the veins on him and she moaned from how fascinating she found the taste.

Naruto's manhood jetted into her mouth and her tongue brushed on the top of it. He placed both hands on Temari's skull as he pounded his cock into her ample bosom and mouth.

At first, Temari thought she would nearly suffocate from how big Naruto's length was inside her mouth but now, she was too focused with how good she found the taste and kept to licking it. Not really concerned at the moment with the size of his erection, she kept her breasts together as they jiggled on his length and squeezed it.

Naruto moaned as his length pushed into her saliva-drenching mouth and held onto her skull for balance. Kurama certainly loved the feeling of Temari's orbs of flesh on his manhood and moaned through Naruto's mouth.

The blonde male's length shot into Temari's mouth and she stirred her tongue around his harden glory. Temari felt Naruto's length vibrate inside her mouth a couple of times before it sprayed semen about and her pupils shrink in great shock at how much of it there.

Some of Naruto's cum spurted out Temari's mouth as she kept it on his cock until he was done and the semen dripped into her cleavage. After a while, Naruto removed his stiffness from her mouth and she managed to consume some of his release before opening her mouth to catch her breath.

Naruto smiled at Temari while she regained her breath and rubbed off the semen on her chin. She looked back at him and turned around.

Still blushing furiously, she reached back and spread her folds apart. Naruto, still standing behind Temari, just smiled at the show and she lowly growled impatiently.

"Hey! You want to put it in me, don't you? Then get to it quickly!" Temari ordered Naruto and he smiled as he gripped her waist before entering her warmth. Her barrier was broken the second Naruto entered her wetness and she moaned loudly as a result.

Naruto's now-infamous series of thrusts started as he pounded into Temari, who tightly held onto the front rail and received his thrusts. Her breasts began to sway and jiggle about as Naruto's vein-covered rod pounded into her.

"Wait, you're too rough!" Temari moaned to Naruto, who only licked her earlobe in response and he deviously smiled at her pleased reaction. Samui and Shizuka, having slightly regained their composure unlike all of Hinata, Hokuto, and Sakura, watched from the wall near Tsunade.

_"Right; as if our moans didn't give you that impression earlier."_ Both of Samui and Shizuka thought in unison as they watched Naruto pound into Temari. Her plumped ass smacked against his crotch and he rutted his hips forward.

Temari held onto the rail as Naruto's length flashed into her core and rubbed against her walls. Despite the fact she found Naruto's hardness too rough on her innards, she couldn't believe her body was beginning to enjoy it and her moans signified just that.

Her moans of pain soon transformed into pleasured ones as Naruto's cock crashed against her walls and he held onto her small waist. His tongue hung from his mouth in a fit of lust and his erection rocketed into her womanhood.

Her insides grinded Naruto's cock as he pummeled himself into her warm and tight insides. Temari's breasts swung forward from Naruto's thunderous thrust and she closed her eyes again.

He cupped her breasts and buried his fingers into them. The blue-eyed male's erection flew into her innards and he leaned forward to lick her neck.

Naruto's tongue brushed on Temari's neck and she whimpered as he fondled and caressed the mounds bouncing in his hold. His length flew into Temari's tunnels and his tongue practically glided on her neck.

He then licked her neck all the way back up to her earlobe and it at that point in time that Temari's eyes opened. Naruto lustfully pressed his lips against Temari's and teal eyes made deep contact with cerulean ones.

Naruto's tongue entered Temari's mouth and battled her tongue. Once her tongue started battling his, it didn't stand a chance against his and was overpowered.

He smothered her breasts together and he held onto them. Temari smothered her rear against Naruto's lap as he pounded against it and smiled as it squished on him.

Temari's tongue worked against Naruto's as they licked one another and he drew his hips forward. The two blondes sweated profusely as he pumped his cock into the depths of her womanhood.

His erection sharply hit into her insides and thanks to the experience of his past hours, he knew her warmth would become tighter on his hilt. Kurama found Temari to be domineering but he would soon break that nature of hers; well, her urge to be in control of the sex, anyway.

In fact, he was already succeeding in doing so as he heard her moaning for him to continue thrusting into her warmth and he mentally loved it when someone begged him during sex. He did as requested and felt both of their approaches coming.

Naruto broke the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut. He buried his fingers into her breasts and Temari looked back at him as she felt his length vibrate repeatedly inside of her.

He smiled as Temari's pussy coiled around his erection and smothered it until his release burst out of him. Naruto's semen filled up her core to the point where his cum sprayed out of her onto the bed and she howled in pleasure.

She smiled dreamingly as Naruto licked her throat a single time before pulling out of her and she slowly dropped to her knees. Temari rested against the bed rail and panted; failing to notice Naruto lying on his back.

Temari wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Naruto just in time to see him reaching for her. Not at all surprised, she got up and sank herself onto his length.

While moaning, Temari placed her hands on Naruto's chest and rolled her hips forward just as he began to thrust into her warmth. He pumped his length into Temari's wetness and watched as she rode his hard-on.

He smiled at the pleasure Temari's tight innards gave his length and her breasts once again started heaving. Naruto palmed both her breasts and caressed the jiggling orbs together.

Temari moaned as he did so and worked her hips in a forward direction. Naruto's manhood pummeled deeply into Temari's insides as she grinded it and he played with her breasts all the while.

He pounded his length into her insides and her lust-filled grin returned as she looked at him. Naruto returned the gaze as he jerked his crotch upright into her womanhood.

Naruto thrust into Temari's pussy and her wiggled hips grinded his length inside of her. He watched as her breasts jiggled in his hold and licked his lips at the sight.

He sat up and pressed his lips against Temari's. Bright blue found dark green ones as their lips stayed pressed together and their tongues instantly met in yet another lust-fueled battle.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto released Temari's breasts and gripped her ass cheeks as they hit his lap. Temari worked her walls on Naruto's erection in a wanton-fashion and she moaned as he separated his lips from hers to smother his face into her breasts.

Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and pressed his face against her jiggling orbs of flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned as her pussy coiled around his length a second time; causing his seeds to spurt out into her womb.

Naruto held onto Temari's ass as they came together and she panted once again. Their fluids gushed out of her womanhood and she felt Naruto's tongue lick both her breasts.

Not very long after that, Temari got off Naruto's length only to turn around and bring herself down on him once more. He rapidly pounded his erection into Temari's womanhood and grinned with both his eyes closed.

He held onto Temari's waist as she bucked her hips in sync with his heavy thrusts and rode his cock. She brought down her womanhood onto it as his manhood jetted upright into her warmth and her mounds bounced high into the air.

_"No, it can be true! This feels so good!"_ Temari thought to herself as she shook her waist on Naruto's vein-covered growth and it deeply ventured into her walls. Temari closed her eyes in blissful pleasure and gritted her teeth together while Naruto mercilessly pumped his dick upright into her entrance.

Her hands were on Naruto's knees as he did spectacular thrusts into Temari's womanhood and she grinded his every move in return. The pair moaned loudly as the sound of flesh smacking together sound throughout the room; not that was anything new, anyway.

Naruto, with himself still buried inside Temari's tightness, stood on his feet and his knees were on the bed. He had Temari place her feet atop his legs as he rumbled his cock into her body and despite the panting and sweating she was doing, she was nowhere near tired.

Temari worked her hips on Naruto's erection as it rammed into her walls and they grinded it. She watched as Naruto reached up to cup her breasts and kneaded them together once again.

His length pumped into Temari's wetness and it rubbed against her core. She wiggled her hips on his powerful manhood and he began to lick the crook of her neck.

To Temari, the pleasure both Naruto and Kurama gave her was indescribable as the only instincts she followed was either one of these thoughts; letting him do whatever he wanted with her body or just plain making him come as many times as she could take.

Soon, they reached the breaking point where they climax and Naruto squeezed Temari's breast the best he could. Temari looked down as a white river poured from her body and down Naruto's legs.

_"The amount…it's three times what Shikamaru lets out when he cums. Or in our case, how heavy his felt."_ Temari thought to herself in amazement before Naruto's thrusts were reborn.

_Later on_

Naruto and Temari were in their third position once again and the blonde kunoichi was at her limit. She tried to get up but Naruto strongly held her back by her arms.

"My stomach is filled up! Someone help me!" Temari loudly moaned as she closed her eyes and then suddenly, she was yanked off his length. Before Naruto could even react, he found his face underneath an unseen kunoichi's ass and he faintly heard chuckling.

* * *

Read to find out who will be next and the crack about Shikamaru was a reference to an unseen oral tryst with him that Temari had before the events of this story. In the words of Gin Ichimaru, bye, bye.


	7. Anko

Well, it took a while but unsurprisingly, Anko won the vote and as such, she's the lucky woman in this chapter. Enjoy, friends and thank you for your votes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_**.

* * *

Anko chuckled as she rubbed her ass cheeks on Naruto's face and looked down at him as he struggled. She grinned down at him and rubbed her rear on him.

"Come on, big guy; let's see what you're all about." Anko said to Naruto, who smiled underneath her juicy ass and she smothered her ass on his face. After seeing his sex-marathons with the other kunoichi, Anko couldn't contain herself any longer and decided to throw herself into the fray.

Temari, who had been pulled off Naruto by Anko and helped away from the bed by Toki and Fuuka ,watched from the corner as she tried to maintain a state of consciousness.

_"If anyone can last the most against him, it's her."_ Temari thought to herself as she looked at Anko rise from Naruto's face only to bring her rear back down onto his face and he smiled at the soft flesh pressing on his face. Anko laughed as she buried Naruto's face into her juicy ass and this increased her excitement of going at it with him later.

She wiggled her rear on his face and she chuckled while reaching for his length. Anko gripped it and licked her lips in reminiscent of Orochimaru.

Naruto grinned underneath Anko's delectable ass as she smothered his face and he reached up to cup her large breasts. He squeezed them and buried his fingers into the soft flesh.

"You wanna screw me that badly, huh? Well, it's your lucky day because I'm the lucky one now. So, be prepared to cum a lot." Anko chuckled as her rear rubbed on Naruto's face and smiled at his stiffness.

Though Naruto didn't hear a thing Anko said, he still groped the purple-haired woman and she still pumped his erection. She smothered her ass on Naruto's face as he rubbed her breasts together and his fingers massaged what he was able to hold of them.

Anko stroked Naruto's length and lashed out her tongue. It began licking his member and rubbed it on his manhood.

Naruto lustfully growled underneath Anko's rear and he began to tweak her tits. She smiled as he pulled her nipples upright and twisted them gently.

Anko lifted herself and positioned her walls over his face. She swayed it until Naruto spread it apart and licked her clit before pressing her breasts on his erection.

"I'm gonna make your sperm run dry!" Anko eagerly said as she began stroking her breasts together and Naruto began licking Anko's clit. She grinned at this while squeezing her ample mounds on his hardness and she smoothly licked the tip.

The blonde's tongue flicked Anko's clit and she stirred her tongue around his length. She smothered her tits together on his swollen manhood and her tongue swirled on it.

Naruto's tongue brushed against Anko's body and he spread her folds apart. He began to rub his fingers against Anko's walls and she kneaded her breasts together.

Though Naruto hadn't seen Anko's face yet, he, or rather Kurama, was thrilled at the idea of going at with another woman with a domineering personality. So, he found Anko's type of personality fun and he could tell she would explosive with her nature.

The purple-haired woman squeezed her mounds together on Naruto's cock as his tongue slid from her clit to her womanhood and began to lick the folds. She chuckled at this whilst stirring his tongue on his hardness until she sank her mouth on his cock.

He groaned at the warm feeling of her mouth on his length and she licked his hardness. Anko loved the taste of it and sucked off his erection.

She massaged his ever-hard manhood with her breasts as he began to thrust into her mouth and she groaned a bit since his tongue was wildly tracing her folds. Naruto's tongue traced around Anko's womanhood until it eventually entered her.

Shivers of pleasure shot up the purple-haired woman's spine as Naruto licked into her and whacked his tongue against her walls. He rubbed his fingers on her folds as his tongue traveled into Anko's walls and she, using her forearms to keep her breasts enclosed on his stiffness, started trickling her fingers on his ballsac.

Naruto deeply licked into Anko's wetness and she began to sway her rear. She bounced his balls in her hand and pumped her mouth on his length.

Anko's saliva drenched Naruto's erection as he thrust upward into her mouth and she returned to cupping her jiggling breasts. She squeezed her breasts together on his length and rubbed them on him.

The possessed blonde's tongue traveled deeply into Anko's wetness as she massaged his stiffness and he growled lustfully from the feeling. The warmth of her tongue twirled around his member and she moaned from the taste of it.

He licked into Anko's pussy and wagged his tongue inside of her warmth. She moaned in pleasure at how deep his tongue was digging and she heavily blushed.

Naruto instinctively knew Anko was blushing due his not-long ago experience with his previous sex-partners and his tongue reminded concealed by her lower lips. He worked his tongue inside of Anko's body and she soaked his hardened manhood with her mouth.

Anko's breasts bounced on him and his stiffened member pounded into the deep cleavage. Her tumultuous orbs were keeping Naruto's stimulated manhood at its strongest, not that it would have gone down with the inhumane lust it had.

She felt Naruto's length twitch inside of her mouth and this coincided with her own orgasm coming soon. Anko took her mouth off Naruto's erection and slowly started to blow on it.

Her cool breath made Naruto shiver in pleasure and his length felt cold before taking it back in. His tongue licked into Anko's womanhood and ferociously licked her walls.

Naruto groaned as he came into Anko's mouth and she released her fluids simultaneously. Anko let out a muffled moan as Naruto's release filled up her mouth and his tongue wildly licked her streams until there were none left.

Anko swallowed what hadn't gushed out of her mouth and released the length. Sitting upright, she turned around and smiled down at Naruto, who finally got a good look at her.

"Remember me?" Anko smiled while licking her lips snake-style again and Naruto observed her curvy build with a delightful smile. It was then the purple-haired could tell he was that much possessed because his normal self would have been scared half-way to death from just seeing her.

Anko placed her womanhood over Naruto's erection and brought it down before he could move. Her barrier was destroyed and she simply welcomed this before rolling her hips forward.

"Come on, Naruto-kun; let's see what you've got!" Anko lustfully growled at Naruto before he gripped her waist and began to thrust into her warmth. His cock thrust into Anko's warmth and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto pumped his manhood into Anko's pussy and she grinned at how sharply it was rubbing against her inner walls. Her mounds bounced as Naruto's manhood rapidly flew into her entrance and he smiled greatly.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, Naruto-kun! Keep it up!" Anko moaned as Naruto's crotch jerked upright and thrashed his member against her walls. Compared to her predecessors, she was ready to beat Naruto at his own game and wear him out until he was normal.

Anko thrust her womanhood down onto Naruto's swollen member and growled lustfully; much akin to his growls. He held onto her waist as she rode his erection and her movements grinded it.

Naruto's cock pounded into Anko's pussy and she kept her hands on her chest. Her breasts heaved upright as he crashed his throbbing manhood into her wetness and he moaned with her.

Anko's womanhood was slammed into by Naruto's length and she shook her hips. Naruto and Anko challengingly grinned at each other as their battle of hips went on and she lowered her head to him.

She began nibbling his neck before finally biting him and he grunted while liking the feeling. Anko worked her canines him and he gripped her rear instead.

His erection pummeled upright into Anko's core and he moaned in bliss as he felt her sharp canines dig into his neck. The violet-haired woman's breasts jiggled against Naruto's chest as his crotch shot upright into her lower crevice and stroked his whiskers.

Naruto's pleasure arose as Anko's teeth tore into his neck and she felt the taste of blood on her tongue. Like a vampire, she stopped biting Naruto and slowly started licking the bleeding bite-mark she left on him.

While this may have been disturbing to the other women present, Anko sure loved the taste of blood and Naruto moaned from the feeling in a sadomasochist-like fashion. Not giving up on their battle of dominance, he sat upright and made Anko do likewise.

It was then that Naruto palmed Anko's jiggling breasts and squeezed them together. He sank his fingers into them as they bounced and massaged them.

Anko noticed the bite-mark on his neck remained and this made her ponder as to why Kurama hadn't healed it; was it perhaps due to actual sadomasochists feeling. If this was the case, this worked just fine for her since it meant that she could bite him some more.

Naruto growled before holding the breasts together for him to bite into them and sinking his teeth into them. His canines slowly pierced the ample orbs and Anko purred as he wrenched his jaws on the mounds.

Thanks to Naruto fondling Anko's breasts, her womanhood slowly grew tighter on his harden manhood and his teeth bit down hard on them. She wrapped her arms around him and her nails began to rake into her back.

Naruto's teeth gnawed at Anko's mounds until he took both her nipples into his mouth and suckled them. His lips pulled on her hardened tits as he made them jiggle against his face and she moved her hips forward.

She held Naruto's head against her bosom as his erection rocketed into her warmth and he looked up at her. Anko slammed her lips against Naruto and their tongues ferociously began to battle.

Animalistic cerulean eyes met equally wild light brown ones as Naruto pumped upward into Anko's wetness and she quaked her hips to grind on it. She and Naruto growled into each other's mouths as her walls squeezed his stiffness and his semen sprayed out of her womb while filling her up at the same time.

They didn't separate lips for a moment as they both moaned while their release flooded out of Anko and ran down her inner thighs. Much to everyone's surprise, Anko began rolling her hips forward again and Naruto broke their kiss to smile; he could know tell that he would have more fun with her than his last number of partners.

He, with Anko still on his length, stood up and pressed her against the wall. The blonde thrust into the purple-haired woman and she eagerly bucked her hips to match his movements.

She held onto Naruto's shoulders as he pummeled his length into her womanhood and she reared her hips in response. Both of them still grinned with challenging lust in their eyes that benefit their personalities as they worked their hips together.

Anko moaned as Naruto's erection rocketed into her warmth and she grinded his length. He thrust into her and she leaned forward to lick the mark on his neck a single time.

Smirking, Naruto cupped her breasts and launch his face forward. His teeth sank into Anko's neck and he lustfully yet savagely bit her.

She growled lustfully in pleasure as Naruto pounded his erection against her walls and she felt his amazing canines pierce into her neck. Anko's breasts bounced in Naruto's hands groped them and he let out a husky, bestial growl.

Anko once again dug her nails into him as she rode his erection and worked her hips. The blonde's fingers sank into the pliable flesh and squeezed them.

His fingers kneaded each space he held and he stopped biting her neck to slowly lick it; mimicking her earlier move. Anko wrapped her legs around Naruto and pulled his length deeper into her body since she felt it reaching her stomach.

Her eyes rolled half-way up into her skull as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her bite-mark. As coincidence would have it, it was the same place where her curse mark used to be and strangely enough; not even that thought crossed her mind.

Naruto's lips pressed against Anko's and both closed their eyes dreamingly; both feeling glad they found their perfect sex partner. Shortly onwards, her warmth tightened on Naruto's raging cock and it erupted cum into her.

They growled into each other's mouths and kept still as a small white waterfall poured out of Anko onto the bed. Naruto and Anko parted lips before she got his stiffness and turned around.

However, this time, Naruto gripped Anko's forearms and onto her. Freeing her arms, she lifted her leg into the air and placed her leg over his shoulder as he entered her.

Naruto gripped her leg and began to pummel his vein-covered length into her body. She lie on her side as Naruto's erection crashed against her inner caverns and she smiled as her breasts heaved from the powerful impacts.

He reared his hips and shot them forward repeatedly as he rammed his erection into her wetness. His free hand reached forward and cupped her breast.

Anko's plump reared smacked on Naruto's crotch as he slammed his manhood into her pussy and she tightly clutched the bed. He fondled her mound and squeezed it.

His throbbing erection banged on Anko's innards and her arched leg managed to remain on his shoulder. Her blush deepened and she grinned with glee as the younger shinobi thrashed his powerful hilt on her wet insides.

She moaned at how thick he felt on her innards and her tits bobbed upright thanks to his thrusts and constant fondling. Naruto pistoned his erection into Anko and she watched him with pure lust.

Normally, she would be riding him again in reverse cowgirl form but she knew their battle of sex was far from over. Of course, Anko wasn't tired and the sound of flesh clashing once again filled the room; not that it was going to end anytime soon, that is.

Naruto's member rumbled the inside of Anko's womb and she moaned loudly while smiling the whole time. His manhood struck her wetness deeply and she reached forward while turning onto her back.

_"Ah, what the hell, I'll let him be on top just this once."_ Anko thought to herself as Naruto placed himself on her and pressed his lips against hers. She bucked her hips as Naruto's hardness flew into her and he kissed her once again.

Afterwards, they reached a climax and Anko used the opportunity to flip him onto his back. With his length still inside of her, she grinned down at him and he did likewise.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to masturbate ever again!" Anko declared before she and Naruto re-ignited their sex war.

_Later_

"Is that all you got? Come on!" Anko said as she came for the 51st time in a row with Naruto and by now, she was covered from head to toe in his cum. Though her stubborn nature kept her going, she wouldn't last very much longer and she was beginning to meet the end of her run with the possessed Jinchuuruki.

_"She lasted 51 times?! I can't believe it!"_ Karin thought herself as Anko fell forward onto the bed and didn't move while Naruto still thrust into her. Now, it was obvious that the next woman would have to step in and no one moved.

Suddenly, Tayuya growled and began stripping while marching towards the bed. As she finished, she blushed deeply at her slender figure being exposed and looked at Naruto, who didn't notice her at first.

"Naruto, look the fuck over here, would ya?!" Tayuya shouted at Naruto, who looked up from Anko and stared at the redhead. Pulling out of Anko, Naruto faced her as she got onto the bed and began to stroke his cock.

_"The sooner I fuck him, the sooner my goddamn parole will be over with."_ Tayuya thought to herself before placing her mouth on his length and beginning to suck him off. While she did so, she failed to notice Naruto deviously smiling at her while his eyes slowly began to turn red.

* * *

There's the chapter with Anko and I really knew that the voters would have choose her to win from the start. But, as thanks for your voting, Kurenai is now in the story and to keep you even more in the dark, the mystery women from Kiragukare isn't Mei, a female Haku, nor is it Ameyuri. Her name wil be Yuki.

I really felt like Naruto met his match in Anko and that's why I had her last longest against him in terms of sexual rounds. You'll find out why Naruto's eyes are turning red in the next chapter and there will be a surprise with him and Tayuya. Until then, see ya and remember that with Tayuya's mouth, she's gonna be swearing like a sailor.

* * *

_Omake_

_Jiraiya is watching Tayuya suck off Naruto from heaven and smiles at the scene_

_"This is great! Seeing a blonde and a short-tempered redhead go at it will be like seeing Minato and Kushina again on their wedding night." Jiraiya chuckled pervertedly._

_"What?!" Two voices said and Jiraiya turned around to see an angry Kushina and Mito._

_"Uh, hi." He nervously said before Mito cracked her knuckles with Kushina._

_"What did I tell you about staying out of my descendant's love life with your smutty personality?" Mito said before Jiraiya takes off and before he can get far, a chakra chain wraps around his neck and begins to throttle him._

_Mito strangles him and slowly begins to pull him back._

_"Mito-sama, no! That's not enough chains!" Kushina said as she formed her own chakra chains and wrapped them around his neck as well to join in on the throttling. Jiraiya gagged and groaned as the two redheads pull him back to give him a bloody beat down._


	8. Tayuya

All right! Its Tayuya's turn and let's see what that foul mouth of hers does to help Naruto's lust.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Tayuya pumped her mouth on Naruto's member and he looked at her with amusement. The red-haired woman glared the whole time as she worked her mouth on his swollen erection and he looked at her curiously; her scowling face and red hair reminding Kurama of Kushina when she was young.

_"Huh, he's not so bad-looking up close."_ Tayuya thought to herself as she looked up at Naruto, who palmed her skull and held onto it while charging his hips forward. She groaned as his length surged into the warmth of her mouth and she stroked his manhood with her hand.

Naruto smiled as Tayuya's tongue swirled around his cock and she couldn't help but feel her innards being wet. She couldn't believe this and rolled her eyes.

_"I'm getting turned on by this?! You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!"_ Tayuya thought as she rolled her eyes and she moaned as his length flew into her mouth. Naruto growled in pleasure as Tayuya sucked off his erection and her breasts swayed forward as she stroked his member.

She worked her mouth on his length and Tayuya's face began to a build a blush. Naruto sent his hardness into her and her saliva soaked the top of his length.

Tayuya glared at Naruto she sucked off his manhood and pulled on his shaft. She pumped his length with her hand and mouth.

Her tongue licked his powerful erection and swirled around it. Naruto grinned at Tayuya as some of the red in his eyes started to fade and though this certainly wasn't a sign he was getting back to his regular self, it meant something…unexpected, to say the least.

Naruto's hips flew forward and pounded his erection into the warmth of Tayuya's mouth. It was at that point in time that his cock started twitching in her mouth and before she could do anything else, its head burst open; releasing his cum.

Her pupils shrank in shock at how heavy his semen flooded her mouth to the point where some of it spewed out onto the bed. She did what she could to gulp down some of the heavy substance and once she was done, she opened her mouth and freed Naruto's erection.

He immediately placed her back on the bed and she growled as he sat over her; his erection over her ample bosom. Naruto pressed the mounds together and began pumping his manhood into them.

Tayuya growled as Naruto thrust his length through her breasts and they jiggled on his hardness. The blonde moaned as he ran his hilt into the mounds and she started licking it.

Her tongue whacked against the tip of his length and she rubbed her mounds together on it. Tayuya licked his swollen glory and swirled her tongue around it.

She smothered her breasts on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage. He moaned as the orbs bounced together on him and he grinned lustfully.

Naruto's length surged into Tayuya's breasts and she rubbed her nipples on his vein-covered manhood. Though Tayuya appeared resistant to this, Naruto; I.e. Kurama, knew this façade would crack eventually.

He rocketed his manhood into her cleavage and he caressed the orbs on his vein-covered tower. The aggressive redhead jerked off Naruto's erection and kept her mounds pressed together as he plowed it through them.

Tayuya's tits rubbed his member and Naruto smiled in total satisfaction at how swell her tongue spun around his cock. She glared menacingly at the possessed man sending his aching erection into her heaving breasts as she held them together and rubbed them on him.

She lowly moaned at the taste of his cock and he kneaded the delicious orbs on it. Her breasts jiggle on his shaft and she felt his member twitch.

Not wanting him to release onto her face, she opened her mouth and waited for Naruto to place his length inside of it. Naruto noticed this and kept thrusting while apparently not interested in putting his manhood into her mouth.

"Hey, Shitface, are you gonna put it in or what?!" Tayuya yelled at Naruto, who simply grinned before his former enemy closed her mouth and before she could say anything else; his semen flew out of his cock and splattered on her face. She viciously growled as the warm substance covered a majority of her face and closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled as he finished cumming on Tayuya's face and removed his cock from her bosom. She viciously snarled at him and he didn't flinch at her dangerous glare.

"The second you get back to normal, I'm gonna fuck you up so hard." Tayuya threatened and Naruto laughed in Kurama's voice once again. He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed.

She lay on her back as Naruto started licking her folds roughly and she growled through her teeth while blushing deeply. The blonde's tongue traced her womanhood repeatedly while simultaneously squeezing her juicy ass and her pupils shrink in a mixture of pleasure and rage.

Naruto's tongue wildly licked Tayuya's folds until his tongue ventured to her clit and literally went on a rampage. The redhead squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly as Naruto licked her lower body.

He licked Tayuya's clit until it was completely soaked and she whimpered as she felt the lust-driven Jinchuuruki lick his way into her pussy. She gripped the bed tightly as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her inner walls with vigor and she growled in embarrassment.

"Fuck you, Namikaze!" Tayuya snarled at Naruto and his only response was him rubbing his cock against her spine. She shivered at how hard it felt against her body and continued to moan.

Naruto's tongue swayed inside of Tayuya's wetness and licked her walls. She moaned as his tongue wagged inside of her womanhood and this made her tits grow hard.

Naruto groped Tayuya's ass and she whimpered as he tasted her wetness. He brushed his tongue on her walls and her arousal grew with each lick.

Tayuya mewled as Naruto's tongue flicked against her pussy and she dug her nails into the bed. His tongue dug into her womanhood while his fingers wriggled on her folds and clit.

The blonde licked deeply into Tayuya's warmth and she moaned at how ferociously his tongue moved inside of her. He insanely shook his head as he wiggled his tongue on her walls and doubled the effect by temporarily pulling his tongue out of her to lick her clit again.

His tongue returned to the inside of Tayuya and she continued to moan loudly. Then, much to her surprise, she found herself desiring more pleasure and began to play with her breasts.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she groped her breasts and licked some of Naruto's semen that was closest to her mouth. This caused Tayuya to become wetter and this suited Naruto as it gave him more arousal to taste.

He swayed his tongue inside of Tayuya's wet tunnels and she moaned loudly as he did so. She licked her breasts as she squeezed them and Naruto observed this with amusement.

However, the interesting show didn't stop Naruto's tongue from licking into Tayuya's wetness and rubbed his fingers on her folds. He proceeded to set her down on the bed and his only reason for this was to palm one of her breasts.

Both of them fondling the orbs of flesh together and Tayuya's legs began to cringe from Naruto's skilled licking. Naruto tweaked Tayuya's tit as he brushed his tongue inside of her wetness and she rubbed them together.

Tayuya's lust burned like a wildfire as Naruto's tongue licked into her core and increased her arousal. She rubbed the semen off her face and brought her hand to her mouth to lick it.

The redhead moaned as Naruto's tongue traveled to the depths of her warmth and pleasured her. Just at that particular moment, Tayuya realized that her climax was getting closer as Naruto's tongue licked the inside of her womanhood and he played with her breasts.

She growled in annoyance as Naruto's constant groping and licking was literally bringing her to a close. Eventually, she was proven right and her fluids streamed out of her entrance onto his tongue.

Tayuya's face glowed brightly in embarrassment as Naruto greedily licked up the streams and she rolled her eyes. Once he was done, Naruto jumped to his feet and helped Tayuya to hers; doing so by grabbing her wrists and dragging her onto her feet.

The glare still remained on Tayuya's face as she broke free of Naruto and turned around. She placed her hands on the walls and stood still.

She looked back and noticed Naruto wasn't making any move. The redhead growled at him and blushed furiously.

"What are you waiting for?! Stick it in and fuck me already, you blonde dumbass!" Tayuya said while swaying her rear and Naruto smiled deviously as he placed his hands on her hips. He moved forward and his cock slid into her pussy.

She growled in pain as Naruto's length broke through her hymen and he began pounding it against her walls. Tayuya kept her hands on the wall as Naruto thrust into her warmth and her breasts bounced forward from his heavy impacts.

Naruto smiled as he rammed his member into Tayuya's womanhood and her angry face slowly began to turn into a lust-filled expression. He held onto Tayuya's hips while sending his hips flying forward and he smiled in joy.

Tayuya's eyes looked back at Naruto as he pumped his cock into her wetness and his erection rubbed against her walls. He pummeled his erection against her womanhood and her blush hadn't left her face.

Her plump yet firm rear met Naruto crotch as he gripped her waist instead of her hips and he began to lick her neck. She moaned at this and it was then that he noticed her curse mark near where his tongue was.

Naruto observed it before grinning as a malicious thought filled his head and his member pumped into her wetness. Tayuya moaned as Naruto's length rumbled her innards and her breasts flew forward.

He held Tayuya's waist as he thrust his erection into her pussy and she looked at him. His eyes connected with hers as he slammed his mouth against hers and their lips connected.

If Naruto wasn't possessed when he did this action, Tayuya would strongly consider biting his tongue until it was numb. However, due to her better mindset, she did no such thing and gave into the kiss.

Cerulean eyes found brown ones as Naruto's tongue dominated Tayuya's and she groaned in their kiss. He cupped her heaving breasts and groped them.

Naruto's fingers sank into the warm flesh as he kissed the redhead and kneaded her breasts. Despite her still-present resistance to the sex, Tayuya couldn't believe how much pleasure she was feeling and this was beginning to build as Naruto caressed her breasts.

She moaned into the kiss as Naruto's low tower banged against her walls and his groping made her grow tighter on his mighty hilt. Her tongue rubbed against his as he slammed his erection into her entrance and she moaned in the kiss.

_"Shit! Shit! Why the fuck does this feel so good?"_  Tayuya asked herself and Anko, who dragged herself off the bed earlier and lumbered away to sit with the other sex-worn women, smiled in amusement. Naruto's tongue battled Tayuya's as he pounded his erection into her core.

Her entire face became entirely red as Naruto rammed his length into her pussy and he finally separated lips from her. He began to nibble her neck and she moaned at this.

Tayuya's moaned as Naruto's canines nipped at her neck and she kept her hands planted on the wall. He gnawed on her neck for a while before he started licking it until he placed a hickey on her neck.

He gripped her heaving tits and tweaked them. Tayuya's eyes closed in bliss as Naruto twisted and pulled on the hardened buds.

Her once raged-filled face turned into absolute lust as Naruto's erection crashed against her walls and the sound of flesh once again filled the room. Her eyes sparkled as Naruto drew his hips forward and his length pummeled into her tightness.

Tayuya released that she was reaching an end and judging from the twitching Naruto's length was doing, it was more than certain he nearing the end as well. He banged his erection inside of her warmth and she let out the loudest moan her vocals could produce as her tightness gripped his length.

His manhood spurted it white rounds that completely coated Tayuya's walls and she panted once he was done. Sweat ran down both of them and Tayuya, while blushing, gritted her teeth.

_"I can't believe this dumbshit actually came inside me like that!"_ Tayuya thought in disbelief as Naruto pulled out of her warmth and she rested against the wall. As their release gushed out of her womanhood, she panted and rubbed the sweat off her forehead before looking back and noticing Naruto place his hands on her waist again.

"The fuck you will!" Tayuya said as she turned around and pounced on him. She pinned him to the bed and took in his hilt.

"All, Shitface, let's rock!" She challengingly said before Naruto grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto her back. She looked up as he placed himself on top of her and pinned her to the bed before he did something nobody present ever expected—he spoke.

"Welcome to fuck time, bitch!" Naruto said in Kurama's voice while his eyes became completely red and slit with this catching everyone by surprise. Tayuya's pupils shrank in shock as Naruto evilly smiled down at her and he kept her pinned down.

"You fuck…you're back to normal, aren't you?" Tayuya asked.

"What do you think?" Naruto, or rather the deranged Kurama, sarcastically answered as he began licking Tayuya's cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut and growled defiantly at him.

"Let's have some fun but first…" Naruto said as he freed one of Tayuya's arms and placed his hand on her curse mark. He sank three clawed fingers into the mark and she growled in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tayuya snapped at Naruto, who maliciously chuckled.

"You'll see." Naruto said as he began sending Kurama's chakra into Tayuya's curse mark and it was that she realized he was activating it through perfect chakra control. Her skin began to turn dark brown and her eyes turned bright yellow while her hair became longer and took on a cherry pink color.

Horns grew from her skull and once the transformation was complete, Naruto smiled down at her before removing his claws. Tayuya still glared at him and he still grinned.

"Oh, aren't you just beautiful?" Naruto said; fascinated by her transformation.

Tayuya growled before Naruto entered her wetness and thrust his swollen rod into her. Tayuya moaned as Naruto's member rammed into her warmth and she bucked her hips.

Naruto freed Tayuya's arms and palmed her jiggling breasts. He squeezed them together and she snarled as he drove his member into her hot tunnels.

"Are you enjoying this, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto mocking asked.

"Don't mindfuck with me, Namikaze!" Tayuya moaned to Naruto, who only responded licking the horn closest to him and he licked it all the way down to her forehead.

"Too late." Naruto sadistically laughed as he pounded into Tayuya and fondled her breasts. He pummeled his erection forward into her walls and her innards grinded his length.

Naruto toyed with the mounds and rubbed then together. Tayuya blushed again and growled at Naruto while he plowed his erection into her womanhood.

She continued to buck her hips and tears of pleasure began forming in her eyes. Naruto smiled at this while using his fingers to massage the space of Tayuya's bouncing bust and he smothered his lips on hers.

Yellow and red eyes found each as lust took control of Tayuya's body and her tongue travelled into his mouth to meet his. Tayuya wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he began to do the same with his right hand. Naruto trickled his fingers through Tayuya's hair and pinched her bobbing tit.

Tayuya moaned into Naruto's mouth as he tweaked it and rubbed it. She stroked his whiskers and Naruto was mentally happy that she appeared to have completely given up her resistance phase.

He crashed his cock into her wetness and she bucked her hips in sync with his rapid thrusts. Naruto's hand squeezed Tayuya's mound and she moaned into his mouth as her womb was blasted by heavy rounds of his seeds.

Both moaned as they came and as Tayuya panted, Naruto pulled out of her and lay on his back. Driven by lust, she didn't resist as he gripped her wrists and pulled her forward.

His length entered her pussy and he restarted his powerful thrusts. Tayuya rolled her hips and placed her hands on his chest; groping his pectoral muscles.

Naruto gripped Tayuya's slender waist and she moaned with glee. A lusty smile spread across her laps and he huskily growled.

"That's the stuff, Tayuya-chan! Keep shaking those hips!" Naruto said to Tayuya.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Tayuya moaned to Naruto.

"You got it!" Naruto answered as he reached up and squeezed Tayuya's breasts as they bounced rapidly. He rubbed them together and the reddish-pink haired woman moaned with ecstasy.

Tayuya reached forward and stroked Naruto's whiskers. Her eyes closed and she moaned loudly as Naruto's cock banged into her lower orifice.

She thrust downward on his manhood and moaned as it speedily rubbed against her walls. Tayuya's thumb tenderly rubbed against his cheek and he sat up to bite into her breast.

The transformed woman instantly held Naruto's head to her bosom as he gnawed it and her mound squished against his face as it jiggled. He caressed the other mound and buried his fingers into the soft flesh.

Tayuya closed her eyes in pleasure and smiled as Naruto started suckling her tit. She smiled down at the blonde as he rubbed his lips together on her bud and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto grinned as he pumped his manhood into Tayuya's warmth that was become tighter thanks to his groping and she slammed her lips against his. He reintroduced his tongue to hers and they wrapped their arms around each other.

At long last, Naruto's erection spewed his cum into Tayuya's stomach and she howled with pleasure. Her yellow eyes glistened as his fluids sprayed out of her entrance and her body spasmed.

She fell forward and landed on Naruto. Her head rested on his shoulder and he stroked her back.

"I'm not done yet, Tayuya-chan." Naruto smirked and Tayuya only grinned in response.

_Later_

As time went on, Naruto's talking soon reverted back to growls and grunts. He thrust into Tayuya, who remained in his lap and despite the pleasure on her face; it was obvious she couldn't take any more.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" A seductive voice said and Naruto looked to see a nude Ino in front of him. She smiled lustfully and swayed her large bust.

"Care to have a little fun?" Ino said and Naruto smiled.

* * *

Bet you guys didn't see that coming with Naruto talking or Tayuya transforming. Now, before anyone asks, Naruto talking isn't a sign that he's getting better. It's more of a sign on how Kurama's mind is horribly bad from the one we normally know and ask yourselves this question, "Would the Kurama we know really say anything like that?"

This chapter was so much fun to work on and with Tayuya's personality being the most similar to that of Kushina's out of all the girls present, I figured she should go and her foul mouth made this all the more fun to write.

As you can tell, in the words of my student  ** _DarkChild316_** , the Blonde Bombshell Ino (Well, given Hotaru, Samui, Tsunade and Yugito's presence, one of them) is next and there's a certain reason I chose her that you'll find out later this month.

Naruto won't talk again until the end of the story and his "Welcome to Fucktime, Bitch!" line was inspired by Freddy Krueger's "Welcome to Prime Time, Bitch!" line.

Well, see you next chapter.

* * *

_Omake_

_Minato finds Kushina and Mito strangling Jiraiya with chains._

_"Why you little…" Kushina growled through clenched teeth._

_"Kushina-chan, Mito-sama, wait!" Minato says as the two redheads drop the Toad Sage, who lies unconscious._

_"What's going on here?" Minato asked._

_"This pervert was spying on Naruto-kun." Mito explained._

_"Why was he spying on Naruto?" Minato asked._

_"I'm not sure." Kushina said and all three of them looked down to see Naruto pounding Tayuya._

_All three of their faces went pale as they quickly backed away and Mito slowly lumbered away. After standing completely still, Kushina took off running and Minato followed her._

_"Kushina-chan, wait!" Minato said and after some time he found Kushina guzzling down a bottle of sake. He calmly kneeled down to her and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_"Kushina-chan…I know that seeing Naruto doing…uh…that wasn't easy but…."_

_"Minato-kun." Kushina said once and that got his undivided attention._

_"There are some things I never wanted to see Naruto do and even if we were still alive, I doubt I could stay in one piece." Kushina explained._

_"Kushina-chan…I know three are some things a mother and father never want to see their son do but will drinking yourself silly really help?" Minato said._

_"No, but it will help me forget seeing Naruto like that. Here, take this." Kushina said as she tossed a bottle of sake at Minato, who caught it and calmly took a few swigs._

_Elsewhere_

_Mito returned to the scene and smiled pervertedly at Naruto thrusting into Tayuya. She observed the room and looked at Samui, Shizuka, Hinata, Hokuto, Sakura, Temari, and Anko in the corner of the room._

_She looked to the other women who hadn't got their turn with Naruto and easily figured out what was going on._

_"With all those women, Naruto-kun could be the key to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan comeback." Mito said while calmly taking a seat to watch the show and smiled._

Note: Did Naruto get his perverted persona from Mito? You decide.


	9. Ino

Welcome to Ino's shot in the story and what makes this chapter twice as special since this marks the first anniversary of  _ **Curing Kurama**_.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

Ino purred at Naruto as he removed his cock from Tayuya and licked her cheek a couple of times before leaving her alone. He looked to see Ino straddle him and place her hands on his shoulder.

He flipped her onto her back and gripped her breasts. The blonde groped the ample orbs and rubbed his fingers on the spaces of them.

The platinum blonde's eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto played with them and caressed them. She seductively chuckled as he rubbed her mounds together and sank his fingers into the mounds.

He smothered them and Ino moaned with pleasure. Naruto's grin hadn't left his face as he massaged the orbs and kneaded them addictively.

Naruto then gripped Ino's tits and tweaked them with his thumbs and fingers. She smiled as he rubbed his fingertips on them and twisted them.

A blush came on Ino's lovely face as Naruto played with her nipples and held them together. Naruto teased them until they became hardened with excitement and he proceeded to plant his mouth on them.

Ino moaned as Naruto's teeth clamped down into her breasts and he ravenously suckled her nipples. Her bright eyes glistened as the male blonde's mouth worked on her mounds and he massaged them.

His fingers rubbed them and he caressed the orbs. He then bit Ino's tits and grinded his teeth on them.

She whimpered as he did so and she gripped the back of his head. Though Ino originally foresaw Sasuke doing this to her in her imagination, her lust currently demanded Naruto's satisfactory skills and he was currently fulfilling her desires.

Naruto's tongue flicked the orbs and hungrily brushed on them. He squished them and kept them pressed together as he buried his fingers in the pliable flesh.

He gnawed on them and his fingers massaged the ample spaces. Naruto took his mouth off Ino's breasts and began licking her neck.

Ino simply purred while Naruto's tongue repeatedly brushed her neck and he groped the large orbs. He kneaded them and his palms remained on her breasts.

Her luscious legs cringed and moved about with pleasure as Naruto took to nibbling on her neck. He rubbed his canines on her neck and she trickled her fingers through his hair.

Naruto sensed Ino's arousal and grinned devious as he finished nibbling her neck; leaving behind a bright hickey. Starting with her throat, Naruto's tongue slid all the way down her body until his tongue thoroughly traced her folds and a moan flew from her kissable lips.

Focusing on her folds, Naruto licked them and brushed his fingers on her clit. He smiled as he wriggled his fingers on them and she whimpered.

Before this, she would have expected to him to make a teasing remark and she immediately remembered he apparently lost the ability to speak. Naruto's fingers prodded Ino's clit and he rubbed his tongue on her entrance.

She gripped the bed and moaned as Naruto's tongue slithered on her womanhood. He licked the folds before swapping places with his fingers and drenching her clit with his tongue.

Ino's blush grew deeper as Naruto's fingers rubbed her womanhood and she watched him while smiling lustfully. He smoothly wiggled his fingers on her clit and she whimpered as his tongue swayed on her clit.

She moaned while keeping her eyes on Naruto's erection and watched it throb with excitement. Ino sexually licked her lips at the sight and just the thought of it inside of her made her wetter.

Naruto's tongue rubbed on Ino's entrance and soaked it. He opened her lower lips and licked his lips at the wet tunnels.

He moved closer and his tongue snaked into her soaked crevice. She mewled as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her warmth and hungrily licked her wetness.

Naruto stroked his fingers on her folds and she moaned while he wiggled his tongue against her source of arousal. Ino's eyes sparkled as Naruto's rough licking worked its way into her body and she moaned with delight.

The blonde kunoichi moaned as he wiggled his fingers on her folds and removed his tongue from her to insert his fingers. He rubbed her inner walls and he reached up to squeeze one of her breasts.

He kneaded the orb and doubled the pleasure Ino felt; resulting in more wetness for him to taste once he was done fingering her. His fingers wriggled inside of Ino's innards and his other hand groped her breast.

Ino palmed her other mound and moaned as she felt Naruto's fingers digging deeply into her entrance. She licked her tit as she fondled her breast and Naruto smiled at the scene as he licked her clit.

Naruto removed his fingers from her pussy and his tongue licked its way back into her warmth. He wriggled his tongue inside of her body and he stopped fingering her to cup her other mound.

He swayed his tongue inside of her wetness and she began licking Naruto's fingers as they played with her breasts. Ino closed her eyes in bliss as Naruto's rapidly licking was bringing her to the end and she moaned loudly with glee.

That was undying music to Naruto's ears as his tongue traveled Ino's wetness as he helped her grope herself. Naruto's tongue brushed against Ino's walls and he buried his fingers in the sizeable orbs.

He gripped both of the tits and pinched them as Ino whimpered in sheer pleasure. His tongue wriggled inside of her tightness and her legs shivered as a result.

Naruto caressed her breasts as he licked into her arousal and his tongue whacked her innards with inhuman speed. Despite the pleasure she was feeling, Ino's mind wasn't ecstatic just yet and this left more room for Naruto; i.e. Kurama, to give her more action.

His tongue buried itself in Ino's tightness and she now grinned happily as her walls were rubbed against. Naruto yanked Ino's tits forward before twisting them again and he wiggled his tongue into her.

A smile spread across Ino's face as her orgasm finally happened and her inner juices were licked up by Naruto. He ferociously licked up her release as she lie on the bed and she smiled with joy.

Naruto was done soon and Ino suddenly sprang to her feet. She grabbed Naruto by his arms and pulled him to his feet.

She smothered her lips against Naruto's and wrapped her arms around him. He then the same and placed his hands on Ino's ass.

Naruto's tongue licked its way into Ino's mouth and earned a spirited response from her own. Both of the blondes' tongues battled as they groped each other's backsides and they held onto each other.

As Naruto groped Ino's rear, she noticed he was pushing her lower body towards his and while she was ready to wrap her legs around his waist to take in his manhood, she also had another idea. She freed herself from Naruto's hold and kneeled down to his erection.

She quickly grabbed hold of it and started stroking it. Naruto watched as Ino pumped his length and she smiled at how powerful it felt in her hold.

Ino's free hand palmed Naruto's balls and bounced them in her hand as she jerked off his manhood. She opened her mouth and the blonde entered his length.

Her eyes grew at how big his length was as he began to thrust forward and Ino sucked on his hardness. She stroked it and Naruto placed his hand atop her head.

Ino stirred her tongue around Naruto's swollen glory and moaned as it flew into her mouth. She freed it from her grip and smothered her breasts on it.

Naruto's hips charged forward and shot his cock into Ino's mouth. Her saliva drenched it as she bopped her head on his member and he moaned while she massaged his rod with her ample mounds.

The orbs of flesh jiggled on his hilt and her tongue swirled around it. Her bright-colored eyes displayed lust that presumably rivaled that of Naruto's and this was a good sign to him.

Ino's tongue swirled around Naruto's hardness and she let out muffled moans. The blonde's breasts bounced on his shaft as it pumped itself into her mouth and he grinned with delight.

Naruto's hips drove themselves forward and the orbs smothered his length. He let out pleased growls as Ino's mouth and breasts worked magic on his member.

She kneaded her mounds together on his length as she licked the head of his manhood and rubbed her tits on his veins. Ino felt Naruto's cock twitch inside of her mouth and this was perfect as just the thought of tasting his semen drove her happiness to a new level.

Before she could think of anything else, Naruto growled as he unleashed his cum and it completely flooded her mouth. An amazed looked appeared in her eyes as Naruto's semen filled her mouth and half of it spilled out.

Naruto removed his hardness from Ino after she had drunk her fill and she marveled at how much of it she managed to consume. But then these thoughts were put aside as Naruto lifted Ino onto her feet and smothered her lower body against his again.

She lustfully smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto grinned as his manhood loomed near her warmth until he entered it and snapped her barrier apart.

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned loudly before he began to thrust into her. The blonde woman moaned as she bucked her hips and Naruto held onto her ass.

Naruto's cock slammed into Ino's warmth and her tight walls grinded it in return. Ino's breasts jiggled near his chest as his member rocketed into her womanhood and she placed her head over his shoulder.

The blonde male smiled as he pounded his erection into Ino's pussy and her innards grinded his length. It rubbed against her walls and by now, Ino's blush covered her entire face.

Her eyes shimmered brightly as Naruto's swollen member jetted into her core and her womanhood grew tighter on him. Ino's orbs bounced as Naruto rammed his hardness into her and she moaned loudly.

She began licking Naruto's earlobe and he groped her rear before moving them onto her breasts. He cupped the large breasts and rubbed them together as they jiggled.

Naruto started licking Ino's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them. He backed Ino against the wall as she kept her legs around his waist and the impacts of flesh once again echoed throughout the room; though of course, it wasn't as if the sound would stop any time soon.

He pounded his throbbing manhood into Ino's core and she bucked her hips as she rode him. Ino trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he slammed his erection into her entrance and moaned at how tight she felt.

Naruto immediately understood that if he managed to arouse Ino even before going his series of rounds with her, some of the other women might be nearly excited as she is. Just the thought of this being true made him grin with glee as he rocketed his cock into Ino's walls and her ass smacked against his crotch.

To make Ino's warmth become tighter on him, he squeezed the heaving orbs of flesh together and bit into both of them. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's member deeply pummel into her wetness and thrash against her walls.

Naruto's canines sank into Ino's breasts as he bit into them and groped the orbs. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips expanded into an ultimately pleasured smile.

Naruto shook his head as he gnawed the mounds and thrust into Ino's warmth. His hips jetted forward as he pummeled his manhood into her warmth and she still countered his mighty thrusts with her hips.

He took his mouth off the mounds and pressed his lips against Ino's. Bright cerulean eyes were greeted by aqua-colored ones as their tongues reunited and she rubbed the back of his neck.

Ino held onto Naruto as he rammed his cock in her core and she bucked her hips in correspondence. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed and he groped her ample mounds as they jiggled.

Later on, Ino felt Naruto's manhood twitch inside of her body and realized what this meant. She versed hips against Naruto's and their tongues dueled lustfully.

Naruto freed Ino's breasts and this allowed her to press them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ino and held her close to him as he pummeled his rod into her entrance.

Their tongues coated one another with their respective saliva and they moaned deeply in their kiss. Ino whimpered as Naruto's erection swelled up inside of her and her walls were nearing their release as well.

Finally, Ino's warmth clamped down on Naruto's length and it spurted his hot semen into her belly. She broke the kiss to moan loudly as Naruto's cum flooded her innards and sprayed out of her.

Once he was done, Naruto lowered himself onto the bed and allowed Ino to unwrap her legs from him. She lie on the bed and panted with her pleased smile still remaining while Naruto's release drained from her warmth.

Ino giggled as she felt Naruto grip her arms and pull her towards him as he rested on his back. She smiled and sank her womanhood down his shaft.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, we're not done yet, right?" Ino smiled at Naruto, who grinned back in affirmation as he pumped his manhood upright into her inner caverns and she rolled her hips forward.

He freed her wrists and held onto her slender waist. She placed her hands on his chest and moaned loudly with her undying smile of lust.

She rolled her hips forward as Naruto shot his hips upright and pounded his manhood into her core. Her breasts jiggled as she rode him and her ass was hit by his lap.

He palmed her mounds and caressed them as they bounced. Ino only purred as his hilt banged against her walls and it deeply reached the inside of her stomach.

Naruto rubbed the orbs of flesh together as Ino stroked his whiskered-face and she wiggled her hips on his erection. She smiled as he pounded his manhood into her core and her tight innards grinded against his length.

Ino's blush remained strong on her face as her breasts were squeezed by Naruto and his manhood hit into her warmth. The female blonde shook her waist atop Naruto's erection and he moaned huskily.

Both blondes moaned loudly as the possessed shinobi's cock thundered into her womanhood and he sat up to bite into her nipples. She whimpered as Naruto's teeth tore into her breasts as he squeezed and fondled them.

She held Naruto's face to her bouncing mounds and began kissing his forehead. In response to this, he took his mouth off Ino's and she instantly kissed him.

Both sets of bright blue eyes looked into each other as they moaned and Naruto held the mounds together while they jiggled endlessly. As they bounced together, Ino met another release with Naruto as their inner juices splashed together inside of her once again.

Semen gushed out of Ino's entrance and she moaned with Naruto before lifting herself off the male blonde. She lay on her front and balanced herself on all fours before swaying her rear at Naruto.

He grinned and accepted the invitation by gripping her waist. The possessed blonde entered his cock into Ino's core and his series of thrusts were reborn.

The female blonde's body flew forward as Naruto thrust into her warmth and her breasts swayed forward. Samui watched from the wall and seeing the lustful expression on Ino's face was almost like looking into a mirror of herself hours ago.

She sighed as she watched her fellow busty blonde receive Naruto's powerful thrusts and she loudly moaned. Sakura studied Ino's expression and sighed as well.

" _Oh, Ino, you're in for one big ending when your turn is over."_ Sakura thought to herself as Ino held onto the bedrail and Naruto slammed his hulking member into her warmth. Both he and Ino stood up as he charged his hips forward and slammed his cock into her womb.

Naruto placed his head near Ino's as he cupped her orbs of flesh and squeezed them. He licked her cheek and she moaned just from how rough his tongue was.

Ino held onto the bedrail as Naruto pounded his erection into her tightness and her eyes squeezed shut from the power of his thrusts. He licked her cheek until he pressed his lips against hers and his tongue invaded her mouth.

Naruto's hips flew forth and his cock rapidly pounded into Ino's walls of flesh. He tweaked Ino's hardened tits as they jiggled forth and she felt herself becoming tighter on him.

His tongue versed Ino's as he drew his hips forward and his crotch was once again met her juicy derriere. Naruto rammed his member into Ino's core and moaned with her in their kiss.

Ino's pussy started wrapping around Naruto's erection as he thrust into her and he pulled her nipples downward as he teased them. This was the last straw for her as her womanhood tightened around his length and he repeatedly fire his white semen torpedoes into her womb until it was completely filled to the brim.

Ino's eyes shimmered as Naruto's cock filled up her stomach and he pulled out only to place her on her back. She smiled at him and spread her legs apart in excitement.

_Later_

Naruto thrust into Ino while she rode his erection and despite the high amount of lust she had earlier, it was clear she probably wouldn't last much longer. Tsunade cleared her throat and the women looked to her.

"Would the next lady step in?" Tsunade said.

* * *

Well, Ino's chapter celebrates the first anniversary of this story since it was today last year that Naruto screwed Samui and I figured for the anniversary that he should go at it with another busty blonde. I'm sorry I took so long but I hope you enjoy it and there won't be a chapter next month since I'll be working on my  _ **Naruto/Hentai**_ remake of  _ **Kangoku: Project Boobs**_ along with an update of  _ **Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown.**_

Since I have all of you who've kept this story alive by following and reviewing it to thank for its success, I give you two choices to vote on for Naruto's next round: Who you like to finally see who Yuki is or would you like to see Naruto go at it in a Jinchuuruki-three-way with Yugito and Fu?

Decide and I'll update again on Naruto's birthday on October 10th. You'll all be glad to know that Pakura has been added to the story as an anniversary present to all of you followers and see you next chapter in October.

So, don' forget to vote and one more thing; do you guys want Naruto to speak again or would you be satisfied with him growling and/or snarling? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Bye!

* * *

_Omake_

_Mito watched with amusement as Naruto pounded into Ino and smiled. She then noticed Hashirama and Inoichi talking nearby._

" _Hashirama-kun, Inoichi-san, please come see this!" Mito smiled as she waved at the two and they approached her._

" _Yes, Mito-koi?" Hashirama said and Mito pointed down to Naruto. Hashirama and Inoichi looked down to see Naruto banging Ino._

_The former smiled in wonderment while Inoichi went pale and trembled at the sight in horror._

" _Wow, what a sight!" Hashirama said as he sat next to Mito._

" _I'll say. Come on, Inoichi-san, join us." Mito cheerily said._

" _My only daughter…her innocence…her purity…its…its." Inoichi stammered as he looked at Ino's face and could tell she was enjoying herself. He then passed out and lie motionless._

" _Inoichi-san, wake up. You won't want to miss this." Hashirama chuckled and the blonde man didn't respond. He looked back at Naruto plowing Ino and smiled pervertedly like his wife._

" _Wow, so, Naruto-kun is quite the popular one, isn't he?" Hashirama chuckled; easily understanding Naruto's situation._

" _You said it. He may bring back the Uzumaki clan and what's better; his partner is from the Yamanaka clan." Mito giggled._

" _The Uzumaki family and Yamanaka family together, huh? They may give birth to some brand-new powerful Uzumaki children." Hashirama chuckled._

" _Yes, and judging from those other women, he may breed with some other clans." Mito smiled as she watched Naruto and Ino change positions._

" _They switch positions frequently, don't you agree?" Hashirama smiled._

" _Yes; they're just like us on our wedding night." Mito laughed and Hashirama joined in._

Note: If Hashirama and Mito are perverts, who else in the Senju/Uzumaki bloodline has a freaky side to them?


	10. Yugito and Fu

Welcome to the 10th chapter and as with Anko in chapter 7, Yugito and Fu are the victors of the vote to be his partners. Also, the votes requested that Naruto speak again has been granted and why am I talking? Let the celebration of Naruto's birthday begin!  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Naruto thrust into Ino and despite being at the end of her rope, she still smiled with total glee. He smiled as he groped her breasts and licked his lips.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, look over here." A voice said and Naruto looked up from Ino to see Yugito and Fu both undressed standing in front of him. Yugito and Fu climbed onto the bed whole the former seductively let her hair loose.

"Remember us, big fella?" Fu smiled as she smoothly rubbed her hand on Naruto's chest and he grinned as he pulled out of Ino's warmth. He excitedly growled and grunted at the sight of his fellow Jinchuuruki.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yugito purred as she and Fu placed themselves in either of Naruto. He pulled both of them into either side of his lap and they both smothered their breasts against his face.

Meanwhile, Yugao and Hana helped Ino off the bed while Naruto groped Yugito and Fu's orbs. Both of the female Jinchuuruki smiled as Naruto caressed their breasts while they pressed them against his face.

Naruto's fingers sank into them and he growled as he massaged the ample orbs on him and Fu sensually trickled her finger against his whiskers. Yugito stroked Naruto's throbbing cock and smiled in satisfaction at how soaked it was from his previous sex marathons.

Yugito felt Naruto plant his mouth on her tit and began rubbing his lips together. She let breaths of pleasure escape her mouth as Naruto suckled her nipple and buried his fingers in Fu's breast.

She trickled her fingers through his hair while smiling at him and Fu felt Naruto's fingers grip her free tit. The green-haired Jinchuuruki reached down and assisted Yugito in pumping Naruto's erection.

Both of the female Jinchuuruki stroked Naruto and he took his mouth off Yugito's mound. He practically slammed his face against Fu's chest and bit the mound closest to his face.

Fu whimpered as she felt Naruto's piercing canines sink into her orb and roughly bit it. Naruto grinded his jaws on Fu's breast and his hand caressed her other one.

Yugito moaned as Naruto fondled her breast and his fingers rubbed the space of it. She and Fu worked together as they stirred Naruto's hardness in their hands.

Naruto lowly growled as he gnawed on Fu's orb and began sucking her hardened bud. She blushed and lowly mewled as she felt his tongue flick on her tit.

He gripped Yugito's own erect tit and tweaked it while pulling on it. The older blonde woman moaned as Naruto twisted and pulled on her teat.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes once began showing an emerging tint of redness in them and they began twitching. Fu noticed his biting being rougher and she ran her fingers on his cheek.

"Yugito-san, look." Fu said and Yugito's attention was brought to the possessed young man's eyes.

_"I've got the strangest feeling he's about to do something crazy."_ Yugito pondered and less than a moment later, Naruto abruptly sat up; knocking his fellow Jinchuuruki off his lap. As they both lie on their sides, he focused on Fu and pulled her forward; earning a small yelp from the mint-haired woman.

She found herself sitting over Naruto's mouth and she spread her legs to show her arousal. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Help yourself, Naruto-kun." Fu smiled down at Naruto and he began licking her folds. Yugito neared the two and Naruto's hand planted itself on her crotch.

He immediately began wriggling his fingers on her womanhood and though he wasn't looking at Yugito, he easily figured out where her source of arousal was. Naruto's tongue slobbered on Fu's clit and his fingers rubbed on her folds.

Fu and Yugito both moaned as his fingers worked magic on their entrances and his tongue brushed on the former's pussy. The orange-eyed woman whimpered as Naruto's fingers traced her womanhood and his tongue brushed her clit.

Naruto's tongue brushed against Fu's clit and she looked back at Yugito to see his fingers teasing her entrance. He traced her warmth and she moaned in response.

He rubbed his tongue against her womanhood and he reached up to cup her breast. He fondled it as he wagged his tongue on Fu's crotch and it proved effective as she felt herself becoming wetter on the inside.

Sensing this, Naruto smirked as he prodded his fingers on Yugito's folds and she lowly moaned in response. He spread her folds apart and though he still didn't lay one eye on her, he followed his hunch.

Naruto's fingers entered Yugito's warmth and wriggled inside of her walls. She moaned at this while he continued teasing Fu's womanhood and increased her arousal by groping her breast.

The crazed Jinchuuruki licked Fu and she held his hand to her bosom. Naruto's tongue flicked against her wetness and his fingers rubbed against Yugito's innards.

The older blonde woman bit her lip to keep a loud moan from escaping her lips and she blushed as she began fingering her folds. Her other hand began to caress her breast as Naruto's fingers wiggled and prodded her womanhood.

This caused her innards to become wetter as Naruto's fingers teased her innards and as for Fu, her wetness began to seep out. Naruto finally placed his tongue at the center of her folds and started licking his way into her inner caverns.

Fu moaned as she looked down at Naruto's as he licked her walls and gathered her wetness onto his tongue. He squeezed Fu's breast and she took to fondling her free mound to raise the level of her arousal.

Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed inside of Fu's tunnels as he fingered Yugito's tightness. He brushed his tongue against Fu's wetness and vigorously brushed his fingers against her wetness.

Yugito's self-groping served its purpose as Naruto's fingers dug their way into her warmth and teased her body. She mewled at this while Naruto's tongue whacked the inside of Fu's pussy and she moaned as he did so.

He licked Fu's innards and looked up at her blushing face. In what was perhaps a sign of Naruto's true persona, he freed her breast and stroked her cheek.

She smiled down at him and patted his head before he evilly grinned. Naruto's tongue wildly wiggled and thrashed about inside of her wetness.

Fu moaned and looked back to see Yugito fondling her breasts. She licked her bosom as Naruto's fingers wiggled inside of her warmth and brushed on her insides.

Naruto's fingers brushed and teased her wetness. Yugito and Fu both knew their bodies wouldn't last much longer against Naruto's skilled teasing.

Rightly so, his sharp instincts were correct as he licked Fu's womanhood and she moaned while he continued stroking her cheek until he cupped her mound once again. He kept fondling it as his tongue licked the inside of her lower orifice and his fingers squirmed inside of Yugito's entrance.

Suddenly, both of the female Jinchuuruki's fluids washed onto his tongue and fingers. Fu moaned as Naruto's tongue savagely licked up her streams and he removed his soaked fingers from Yugito's pussy.

He brought them to his mouth and licked them along with Fu's release. Naruto then soaked his fingers and held them up to Fu's mouth.

She complied by licking Naruto's drench fingers and he looked to Yugito. With a swing of his head, he grunted and she sat alongside Fu.

Naruto freed Fu's breast and soaked his fingers with the fluids before holding to Yugito's mouth. She licked the mix of fluids and moaned at the taste.

Fu got off Naruto and sat in front of him. He stood up and Yugito along with Fu squeezed their breasts together on his cock and he grinned.

"How's this, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and Naruto's eyes turned red again. He smiled and he ominously looked down at them.

"I'm back!" Naruto laughed in Kurama's booming voice and despite his companion's surprise at his ability to speak again, he began to thrust into their cleavage. Yugito and Fu both moaned as Naruto drove his cock into their breasts.

The two kneaded their mounds together and squished them on his length. Naruto sent his cock into Yugito and Fu's orbs of flesh and the green-haired woman's tongue began to lick his hardness.

"That's more like it, girls!" Naruto grinned as he pumped his manhood into the ample cleavage of his fellow Jinchuuruki and Yugito took to licking his hilt. She swirled her tongue around his member and Fu's tongue licked the head of the possessed man's stiffness.

Naruto thrust his hips forward and plowed his cock into Fu and Yugito's breasts. Their mounds jiggled from the power of his manhood and he moaned from the double pleasure his member felt.

Yugito and Fu's tongues worked together as they massaged his wet length with their mounds and pressed them against one another. Naruto sent his member into the jiggling orbs as they were squeezed and kneaded on him.

Naruto growled and grunted as Yugito's tongue brushed on the head of his manhood along with Fu's. The green-haired woman's eyes locked with Naruto and vermillion-colored eyes met with orange ones.

"How are you enjoying this, Naruto-kun?" Fu asked and Naruto patted her head.

"Less talking, more of this, Fu-chan!" Naruto said as he thrust his manhood into their breasts.

"You got it, Naruto-kun." Fu and Yugito both practically purred as they felt his glory twitch inside their mounds and before they could even say anything, Naruto unleashed his semen onto their faces. Fu and Yugito opened wide as the thick, white substance burst out onto their faces and half of it landed on their tongues.

Yugito and Fu shivered in pleasure as Naruto finished releasing his cum onto their faces. They panted as they freed his cock and Naruto watched in satisfaction as they licked the semen off each other's faces and he grinned.

He sat down and Yugito pounced onto him like a lusty cat and straddled his waist. Naruto grinned up at Yugito and she smiled down at him.

"That's a good kitty, Yugito-chan. It's time to give you some more milk." Naruto grinned as he entered his member into Yugito's warmth and destroyed her hymen. She moaned as Naruto began to jerk his crotch up and send his length into her warmth.

Yugito began rolling her hips forward and Naruto smirked at the elder Jinchuuruki. For the time being, Fu sat alongside Naruto and Yugito and watched them in action.

Naruto slammed his hilt into Yugito's womanhood and he palmed her heaving breasts. Naruto massaged and kneaded the bouncing orbs as Yugito rode his erection.

Yugito placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and whimpered as her breasts jiggled over him in his hands. Naruto smiled and moaned in Kurama's voice.

Naruto jerked his hilt upright into Yugito's womanhood and she rolled her hips forward. His length pummeled into her warmth and she moaned loudly.

He drove his member up into Yugito's pussy and a hot blush covered her face. Yugito shook her waist and grinded Naruto's erection as it thrashed inside of her.

Naruto rubbed and groped Yugito's breasts and her eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure her insides felt. The red-eyed man sat up and bit into her bouncing mounds.

His canines gnawed on them and Yugito held his head to her chest. She smiled down at him as he grinded his canines against the orbs and he started tweak her tit.

He twisted and yanked it forward as it jiggled; much to Yugito's delight. Naruto sank his teeth into the orbs and fondled them.

Yugito then felt Fu rubbing her clit and the younger woman smiled at her. Naruto's eyes looked at Fu and she winked at him in response.

_"Good girl!"_ Naruto, or rather Kurama, thought as he took his mouth of Yugito's breast to temporarily lick Fu's neck; foreshadowing when her turn with him. He slammed his face on her bosom and suckled her tit.

She smiled as he rubbed his lips together on her teat and suckled it as it jiggled. Yugito trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he fondled her breast and Fu's fingers rubbed against her clit.

He suckled her nipple and Fu joined in as she palmed Yugito's breast. Fu placed her lip on her teat and suckled her teat.

"Well, aren't you two just too naughty?" Yugito seductively moaned to her Jinchuuruki companions and Fu held up her thumb. Naruto didn't mind as he and Fu suckled Yugito's tits until they grew hard from their combined suckling.

_"I can't tell a lie."_ Fu thought to herself in response to Yugito's question as she caressed her heaving bosom. This made the elder Jinchuuruki grew tighter as Naruto's throbbing cock raged into her walls and thrashed against her innards.

Once her tits were fully aroused, Naruto took his mouth off the hardened bud and looked at Yugito's face. In response, she started using her silky, seductive voice when she began purring at him.

Naruto slammed his lips against Yugito's and she began to stroke his whiskers. Sex-driven red eyes stared into seductive black ones as their tongues rubbed against one another and Naruto wildly pounded his erection in Yugito's tightness.

With Fu still suckling her breast and Naruto both screwing her lights out and tongue dueling against her, she could tell she wouldn't last very long against the younger Jinchuuruki's team-efforts of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as they worked their hips together and Naruto's tongue overpowered her own.

Fu caressed Yugito's heaving bosom and she couldn't take anymore. Her womanhood pulled on Naruto's member and it flooded her innards to the point of it spraying out of her onto his crotch.

Fu smiled as Naruto and Yugito's release poured out of her entrance onto the bed. Yugito moaned as she came and fell against Naruto after breaking their kiss.

"Good kitty, take all the milk you want." Naruto chuckled as he licked Yugito's neck and she lifted herself off his member. Naruto lie down Yugito and shifted his attention to Fu.

Naruto crawled onto Fu and grinned down at her. She smiled back at him before he began licking and slobbering on her face like an excited dog.

"Well, well, lucky seven Fu." Naruto grinned down at Fu.

"Yes?" Fu giggled at him.

"Can you last cumming 78 times?" Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm…only one way to find out." Fu said as Naruto immediately entered her warmth and snapped her barrier to basic nothing instantly. She moaned in pain as he instantly started thrusting into her womanhood and she gripped the sheets to hold onto.

Naruto pummeled his cock into her tightness and planted his hands on her mounds. He kneaded and caressed them together as Fu eventually adjusted to him inside of her.

As he thrust and pounded his cock into her core, she couldn't believe how big his length felt inside of her and began bucking her hips. Naruto rammed his member into Fu's tightness and he slammed his lips against hers.

Orange eyes were met by red eyes as Naruto's tongue licked into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his back. She rubbed his back and she eventually began licking his tongue in return.

Naruto squeezed Fu's bosom and she let out muffled moans into his mouth. They separated lips and he grinned at the green-haired woman's blushing, lust-filled expression.

Fu's womanhood grinded Naruto's erection as he slammed his cock into her moist caverns and she loudly moaned. He lowered his head to her tits and placed his mouth on the right one.

Naruto began suckling it and he groped her mound as it kept jiggling. Fu noticed Yugito sit next to her and the possessed blonde looked up at her.

Yugito smiled and spread her legs apart to show her still-high arousal. Naruto broke his kiss with Fu and he looked at her.

"Well, come on, Yugito, join in." Fu said.

"Yeah, Yugito-chan, three's always the charm." Naruto said as he kept thrusting into Fu's warmth and Yugito complied by sitting over the younger woman's face. She spread her folds and Fu's tongue instantly licked her way into her wetness.

Naruto took one hand off Fu's breast and cupped Yugito's left mound. He smiled in amusement as Fu's tongue swayed inside of her and Naruto thrust into her womanhood.

He fondled Yugito and Fu's breasts as he pounded into her warmth and she moaned along with the green-haired woman. Naruto felt his length twitch inside of Fu's womanhood and she sensed this while licking Yugito's arousal.

"Here come the fireworks, ladies!" Naruto loudly moaned and Yugito moaned along with Fu. The dark-eyed kunoichi squeezed Fu's bosom with Naruto until her tightness squeezed his cock and her womb was filled up with mighty spurts of his seed.

Yugito also came onto Fu's tongue and all three Jinchuuruki panted as Naruto's semen oozed out of her entrance. He pulled out of Fu and Yugito got off her; only to have Naruto pull her onto his length again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you never wear out, do you?" Yugito smiled down at Naruto.

"No way! Besides, every kitty deserves as much milk to her heart's content." Naruto said as he pounded his manhood into Yugito's warmth and Fu instantly sat over his mouth.

"And every hero deserves as much sex as possible." The energetic Fu smiled down at Naruto and he immediately licked his way into her wetness. Naruto held onto Yugito's small waist as she rode him and his tongue licked into her warmth.

Yugito thrust down onto Naruto's erection and Fu squeezed her breasts once again. In response, she pressed her lips against Fu's and orange hues gazed into black ones.

Naruto's tongue swayed and wagged inside of Fu's insides as he pounded his length into her tunnels. His erection rubbed the inside of her walls and she moaned as Fu's tongue rubbed against her own.

He pounded his member into her womb and Fu whimpered as she felt Naruto licking into the depths of her warmth. His tongue wagged and swayed inside of her tunnels as she caressed and groped Yugito's bosom.

Fu and Yugito enjoyed the pleasure that Naruto gave them and the blonde-haired woman stroked her green-haired friend's squeeze her mounds. They felt their releases upcoming and Naruto reached to palm Fu's breast and sink his fingers into her chest.

Naruto pounded his member into Yugito's womanhood and she and Fu separated lips; only to lash their tongues against one another and they slobbered in a lust-filled war. Yugito wiggled her hips until the younger blonde came inside of her innards and Fu's release poured down Naruto's tongue.

Tayuya, who had crawled off the bed earlier and made it to the resting side of the room on her own, watched as Fu and Yugito made while sighing at how much energy their kiss had.

_"When did this before lesbo-central?"_ Tayuya thought to herself.

All three of them moaned loudly as they came and Fu and Yugito collapsed after they got off him. Soon, Naruto smiled at them deviously and laughed.

"Come on, ladies. The party's just starting." Naruto said and both smiled as they crawled back to him.

_Later_

The other women looked on in utter awe as Fu and Yugito, who both looked like they had been zapped with a lightning bolt, were pleasured by Naruto for the 83rd time in a row thanks to their status as Jinchuuruki. Even they were holding on long enough, they were practical drooling messes as both of their eyes were half-way rolled into the back of their heads and their faces were contorted in lust-filled grins.

"All right, then. Who's next?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

Once again, let's all wish Naruto a happy birthday and this chapter turned out better than I would have guessed with Fu and Yugito. I have an idea for the next threesome but I'm not going to tell any of you about it for surprise reasons and it was nice having Naruto speak with his Chucky-type one-liners.

Well, the next girl is going to be Karin and with her being an Uzumaki, Naruto will redefine the phrase "family comes first." Well, enjoy and see you next time.

* * *

_Omake_

_The Sage of Six Path strolled through the clouds of heaven and noticed Hashirama and Mito._

_"Hashirama-san, Mito-san, how goes you day?" The Sage asked and the two looked to him._

_"It's going great. Check it out." Mito said as she gestured to Naruto going at it with Yugito and Fu. The Sage raised an amused eye and chuckled._

_"It's amazing, isn't it?" Hashirama asked._

_"It brings back memories; that's for sure." The Sage answered._

_"What do you mean?" Mito asked._

_"Well, a short time after I became the vessel of the Shinju, the same thing happened to me; I went wild and unstable." The Sage answered._

_"How did you get back to normal?" Hashirama asked._

_"There was a wide variety of women, including my wife to pleasure me until I returned to my normal state." The Sage said and Hashirama and Mito couldn't believe their ears._

_"Not many know the story really." The Sage said; understanding their reactions._

_"You don't say." Mito said._

_"Yes and half the ninja clans in the world today were conceived because what's happening to Naruto now happened to me centuries ago." The Sage said._

_"Do you remember any of it?" Hashirama asked and The Sage turned around with a blush on his face._

_"No comment." The Sage said as he walked off into the distance._

Note: Well, that explains where Tsunade got the idea to cure Naruto.


	11. Karin

Miss me? We're back to the 11th chapter and here Naruto will screw fellow Uzumaki member Karin. Enjoy reading and happy New Year to everyone!  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

Fu lie on top of Yugito tongue-wrestling while Naruto thrust into her warmth and he grinned the whole time. He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't notice Karin standing in front of the bed and she blushed madly while shielding her crotch and her perky, full breasts.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Karin said and Naruto looked up at her before smirking. He licked his lips and pulled out of Fu's entrance before licking both of his fellow Jinchuurukis' lips.

"Hello, red." Naruto said while still licking his lips and Karin gulped before placing herself on the bed to climb on top of him. He looked up at the red-headed woman as she placed her hands on either side of him and she firmly looked at him.

"All right, Naruto-kun, let's do this. I'm gonna squeeze you so dry that you won't ever be able to masturbate again." Karin declared and Naruto smirked.

"Only one way to find out!" He chuckled before gripping Karin's shoulders and flipping her onto her back. He smiled down at her bite-marks and lowered his head to her neck.

He started gnawing on her neck as he seized her breasts and squeezed them. Karin whimpered as she felt his teeth piercing her neck and he formed a hand sign.

Suddenly, another Naruto appeared on the bed and ferociously growled. The original smiled and nodded for the clone to move closer.

"What are you doing?!" Karin said as the clone landed next to Naruto and gripped her breasts as well. She whimpered and closed her eyes as Naruto took his teeth off her neck.

"Shaking things up." Naruto said as the clone gripped Karin's shoulders and made her sit upright. Then, she found herself sitting in the original's lap as he fondled her chest and the clone took over for biting into her neck.

She winced as the clone's teeth sank into her neck and red chakra began pouring down his canines. Much to her surprise, every single bite mark on her body began to fade away and Naruto smiled as he licked Karin's ear.

"Why have so many bite marks when you'll get plenty more before you know it?" Naruto grinned as his clone freed Karin's neck and ferociously slammed his lips against hers. Crimson and cerulean eyes stared back at one another while the original blonde groped and massaged her breasts.

His fingers rubbed and pressed the mounds before the clone tilted his head at the sight. He blinked before planting his mouth on her nipple and started suckling it.

He rubbed and grinded his lips together on the teat as Naruto held the mound still for him whilst his fingers danced on it. Karin moaned as the other Uzumaki members (The two Narutos; not their manhood) played with her breasts and suddenly without warning, the clone placed his hand on her pussy.

The wilder Naruto brushed his hand on her folds as he licked the inside of Karin's mouth and his tongue slithered against her own. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed and traced her pussy as Naruto chuckled deviously as he rubbed his manhood against her ass.

Karin's blush grew at the hardness rubbing against her lower cheeks as he toyed and caressed her breasts. The clone's tongue ravaged her mouth as she reached forward and rubbed the clone's face; learning from the other girls' experience that if she pet or pleasure the feral version of Naruto, he likely wouldn't do anything crazy (not right away).

Naruto abruptly stood up and Karin fell off his lap. She landed on the bed before looking up to see both of them standing over her.

The clone knocked her onto her back and spread her legs apart. She continued to blush before getting up and knocking the second Naruto onto his back.

She quickly straddled his neck and spread her folds apart. The clone looked up and smiled at what he saw.

"Lick it!" Karin said as she smothered her crotch on the blonde's face and rubbed her pussy on his face until he started licking it. His tongue ravenously licked on her folds before the true Naruto stood in front of her and she forcefully grabbed onto his cock.

"Feisty, aren't ya?" Naruto smirked as Karin began to pump his erection and she started rubbing her tongue against his erection. He smiled in satisfaction and looked on as she circled her tongue on his throbbing growth before pressing her breasts on it.

Naruto nodded at this before Karin kneaded and squeezed her mounds together on his manhood. She was determined to make the original blonde cum before she could and due to the second blonde's untamed licking, anyone could come first.

Naruto thrust and jerked his cock into Karin's bosom as it bounced on his erection. He licked his lips and looked down at his duplicate.

He wagged and rubbed his tongue on her warmth as Karin impulsively placed her mouth on his manhood. Naruto's cock flew into her mouth as she sucked and worked her mouth on it.

The 2nd blonde brushed his fingers on Karin's clit as his tongue licked her entrance and she moaned as she bopped her head on Naruto's manhood as he jerked it into her mouth and breasts.

" _No way in hell am I gonna let these two cum before me!"_ Karin thought to herself as she wiggled and whirled her tongue against the tip as her mounds remained pressed on the rest of his shaft. The clone spread the redhead's walls and grinned before savagely licking into her womanhood.

She looked down at the clone for a while as he fiercely thrashed his tongue about in her pussy and Naruto placed his hand atop her skull as he jetted his length into her mouth. Her eyes closed as Naruto's manhood flew into her tits and her mouth.

"I'd say you don't suck but then, I'd be lying!" Naruto cackled as he drove his member into the warmth of Karin's mouth and she massaged his glory. The clone lashed and swayed his tongue inside of her wetness while continuing to rub his fingers on her clit.

Even with feeling Naruto's length reaching the back of her throat, she was not giving that easily and groaned as the second blonde's tongue licked into her innards. His eyes looked up and enjoyed the sight of Karin's jiggling bosom squeezing Naruto's growth.

The feisty redhead moaned as her walls constricted and her bodily juices soaked the second Naruto's tongue. He grunted before greedily licking them up and she moaned victoriously.

" _Like I said, nobody comes before me!"_ Karin proudly thought to herself as Naruto's length sprayed semen into her throat and her eyes grew wide at how much of it filled up her mouth. Half of the semen oozed out of her mouth and ran down her chin.

He removed his manhood from Karin's mouth and she gulped down most of it. She got off the clone and panted for a while before looking at the two blondes.

"What?! What?! What are you looking at?! I could fuck you both!" Karin loudly proclaimed before Naruto and his clone looked at each. They grinned demonically and ominously looked at Karin.

"You want it, you got it!" Naruto laughed before gesturing to his clone and he growled in agreement. Before he could touch Karin, she gripped his hand and pulled him down.

She turned around and her pussy took in his length. Even with her hymen broken, Karin did her best to ignore the pain and bucked her hips.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto laughed as Karin worked her hips together to grind his hardness and she continued to blush while keeping her undying bold look. She placed her hands on her knees for balance and wiggled her hips.

He grinned and replied by sending his member up into Karin's innards. She turned her head and gave him a challenging grin.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Karin moaned as she shook her hips on Naruto's erection and he gripped her waist. She slammed her lips against his and her tongue forced its way into his mouth.

Vermillion eyes shined against red ones while Naruto rammed his stiffness into Karin's pussy and she noticed the clone standing in front of her. He grunted as he looked down at his throbbing erection and she wrapped her fingers around his manhood.

Naruto banged and thrashed his length into Karin's inner caverns as she stroked the clone's length. Despite the pleasure both blonde felt, their redheaded partner was not prepared to give up and pleasured both of them.

Her perky breasts bounced and jiggled freely while she pumped the clone's hardness. She brought her womanhood down on Naruto's glory and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue clashed against her own.

" _These redheads are something else…something I'm totally fine with!"_ Naruto thought to himself while holding onto Karin's small waist and his erection hit against her womanhood. The clone growled as the red-haired woman pulled on his length while stroking the original's face.

Naruto released Karin's waist and gripped her breasts. She groaned as he started fondling them and the clone tilted his head at this.

Karin broke the kiss with Naruto and started licking the clone's member. First, she started off by licking the head of it and slowly stroked her tongue on the emerging foreskin.

The clone let out a hollow, sinister laugh as Karin stirred her tongue around him and blew on him. Naruto caressed and toyed with his fellow Uzumaki's breasts while rocketing his erection into her aroused tunnels.

It rumbled her innards and she licked the clone's length in response before palming his balls. She bounced them in her hand and opened her mouth.

The clone placed his length inside and Karin's mouth began sucking on it. Her tongue rubbed on it as her saliva both drenched and added to the warmness it felt.

The clone thrust his hardness and Naruto shot his erection into Karin's pussy. Even with the power and speed that both blondes had in their marathons of thrusting, Karin refused to back down and shaking her hips while bouncing the clone's testicles.

Naruto's erection pounded into Karin's womanhood and his duplicate's hardness shot into her mouth. Her free hand stroked the second blonde's manhood as it charged forward and he groaned.

Karin moaned as she felt Naruto's hardness beginning to grow inside of her warmth and her walls were becoming tighter due to his powerful thrusts and persistent groping of her breasts. He gripped her nipples and tightly pinched her bobbing tits.

She groaned at this while he deviously smiled once more and laid back. Karin's ass smacked against Naruto's lap as he thrust his erection into her wetness and with the clone involved, the sounds of flesh clashing was louder than any of the previous rounds.

Just then, Karin's pussy constricted Naruto's cock and she moaned as his cum filled up every inch of her stomach to the point of blasting out of her warmth. The second Naruto loudly growled as his cock imploded inside of Karin's mouth and her mouth was once again turned into a pool of cum.

Both of the white substances drained out of her and dripped onto the already slimy sheets. She groaned as Naruto and his replica freed their length from her orifices.

She lay on the bed panting and the blondes smiled down on her. With determination still running through her body, she sprang up and placed herself on all fours.

"Hey, Naruto-clone, you want a piece of this or what?!" Karin asked and the clone growled before he practically pounced on the redhead. Gripping her waist, he entered his manhood into her warmth and began ramming his manhood forward into her wetness.

The clone delightfully growled as he rumbled his growth inside of her pussy and she was about to slam her lips against his but he quickly beat her to the punch. His tongue wiggled its way into her mouth and she wiggled her tongue against his.

Yugito, who managed to help Fu and herself lumber away from the bed earlier, sat with the other girls who were resting up from their sex-marathon with Naruto and watched as the clone wildly plowed his erection into the depths of her tunnels.

" _Now, that's what I call fuckin' the demon the right way."_ Tayuya thought to herself out of admiration for Karin and noticed the original leering closer. Naruto began licking Karin's ear as his clone's tongue fought against hers before he separated lips and grunted for her to look forward.

Karin's eyes looked forward and found Naruto's manhood in front of her face. He placed his hand on her head and smiled at her.

"Open wide, red!" Naruto said and Karin opened her mouth; allowing him to slide his cock in. Holding onto her head, he thrust and pummeled his manhood into her mouth.

The clone slammed and pounded his length into her walls while playing with her jiggling breasts. He roughly and wildly pummeled his cock against her womanhood as Naruto's own shaft was sucked off by the redhead.

She bopped and worked her head on his member as he ran into her mouth. Naruto smirked as the clone drove his hardness into her womb and Karin felt both of her partners' erections getting ready to burst.

Karin looked up at Naruto and he devilishly smiled back at her. He patted her head like one would with a dog and she glared venomously at him.

"I may be on cruise control with you but that doesn't mean I hate it." Naruto said and the clone laughed again as Karin's tightness coiled around his hilt. His release flew out of her warmth and splattered on his lap while the original's semen flooded Karin's throat.

Once they had fully unleashed their semen, both Narutos pulled out of Karin and she instantly sat upright while coughing. The clone patted Karin's back until she stopped coughing and she looked back at him.

It was a surprise to her that the clone hadn't just restarted his thrusts and she nodded at him out of gratitude. Before she did anything else, Naruto pulled her in close and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He entered his length back into her wetness and she kept her legs wrapped around him as he pounded into her. Karin's tits pressed and jiggled against his heart as he shot his cock upright into her.

"I'm not giving up that easy, Naruto-kun!" Karin smirked as she rode him and he snickered in return. He suddenly gripped her ass cheeks and spread them apart.

"Neither are we, Karin-chan!" Naruto said as he gestured behind her and she looked back to see the clone grip her waist. His cock loomed near her ass and despite feeling nervous, she maintained her bold smile.

"Bring it on, clone-boy!" Karin said and without hesitation, he entered her ass. She gritted her teeth and her irises shrank as she felt the clone's length stretching her rectum.

The clone began thrashing and slamming his cock into her ass. Naruto laughed as both of them thrust into both of her lower orifices and felt each other's wild movements.

Karin placed her head over Naruto's shoulder and held on him tightly to the point of where her nails dug into his back. She began licking the hickey Anko planted on him and the clone began licking her earlobe.

"That's more like it!" Naruto laughed as Karin licked his neck and he slammed his growth into her entrance. The clone pounded into the redhead's ass and held onto her ass with the original blonde himself.

Karin's warm innards grinded their lust-charged into her body and her eyes began glistening as she succumbed to the pleasure she felt. She slammed her lips against Naruto's and rubbed the back of his head.

He lifted one hand and ran his fingers through her spiky hair. Naruto and Karin's tongues rubbed against each other as she bucked her hips and the clone jerked his hardness into her cheeks.

Seeing the shimmering lust in Karin's eyes, Naruto knew her bold domineer had been torn down and he winked to the clone. The animalistic Naruto nodded and all three Uzumaki's groaned as they reached the end of their ropes.

Semen sprayed and oozed from Karin's ass like white fountains. She broke their kiss and moaned loudly as their cum filled both sides of her.

"More!" Karin said and Naruto smiled.

"You got it, Karin-chan!" Naruto said before he and the clone restarted their thrusts. Karin smiled the whole time as the two blondes pounded their length into her body.

_Later_

Karin laid on her back and Naruto was now on top of her thrusting. By now, the clone was gone and the true blonde had reverted back to his growling habits.

The redhead moaned and bucked her hips with a seductive smile on her face. Naruto groaned as he shot his cock into her a final time and came for the 78th time.

Karin squealed at this and was drenched from head-to-toe in sweat. Then, Naruto flipped her onto her side and thrust into her again.

"Anybody else ready?" Tsunade asked and one kuniochi nodded before heading to the bed.

* * *

The next chapter will be Miru's turn and you'll finally find out her true identity. It sure felt fun having Naruto summon a shadow clone so there'd be two dynamics of him; one that talks one-liners and the other being the more animalistic one.

I decided to turn Naruto back into his growling version and I'll try to have him talk from time-to-time along with bringing in some shadow clones in later chapters. Anyway, this is the first time I've had Naruto screw another Uzumaki and I decided she should at least last similar rounds to Yugito and Fu given her endurance/vitality level.

Anyway, its great to be back and I'll see you guys later this month.

* * *

_Omake_

_Hashirama and Mito watched as Naruto pounded into Karin. The former Hokage sighed and looked to Mito._

" _Wow, Mito-chan, what do you make of this?" Hashirama asked; regarding the fact that Naruto and Karin were both of the Uzumaki family._

" _Well, I know the Uzumaki bloodline is running low but I'm not sure I'd resort to going at it with another family member." Mito said with a serene expression._

" _Yeah, though one must admit; Karin and Naruto are both something else." Hashirama said._

" _Well, they are Uzumaki members, after all and you know the old saying." Mito smiled._

" _What's that?" Hashirama asked._

" _It's fine as long as you keep it all in the family." Mito said with a perverted giggle as she watched Naruto screw Karin and Hashirama chuckled._

" _That's true!" Hashirama laughed._

Note: If you didn't think I could make Mito more perverted, think again!


	12. Miru

We're back to the 12th chapter of  _ **Curing Kurama**_ and here you'll finally discover the identity of Miru.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto**_.

* * *

"Greetings, Naruto-san." Said a soft voice and Naruto looked from Karin to lay eyes on a lovely woman standing in front of the bed. She had long, light brown hair with brown eyes and a slender build.

The woman was unfamiliar to Naruto, whose head tilted in confusion at her and she kindly smiled at him before stripping down. She crawled onto the bed and started rubbing his chest.

"My name is Miru Momochi and I'm here to help you." Miru said and Naruto licked Karin's neck before removing his erection from her wetness. She lie there and looked back at him.

"I knew I was too much for you to handle." Karin said and Naruto grunted before reaching for her. Before he could touch her, Miru appeared in front of him and trapped his erection between her breasts.

"This'll get you going again in no time." Miru said as she squeezed and massaged her breasts on his erection. Naruto lowly growled in satisfaction and she smiled up at him.

Naruto may not have had a ghost's clue who Miru was, but with how good her tits felt; he could care less at the moment. He thrust into the mounds and the Kiragukare Kunoichi began licking his cum-soaked length.

She tasted the mixtures of his and Karin's cum and gave him a seductive look with her eyes. Naruto smiled while she kneaded her breasts on his shaft and her tongue licked against his fluid-covered foreskin.

Miru hemmed at the sticky substance as it stuck to her tongue and Naruto groaned as her tongue lashed against the tip of his cock. His hips flew forward as Miru massaged his sturdy glory and smothered it between her breasts.

" _Now, I can see why everybody doesn't last against him; this thing's a monster."_ Miru said before placing her mouth on it and her tongue started to saturate his member with her tongue. The aroused Naruto began to thrust into her mouth and despite his length reaching far into her throat; she sucked on it while managed to keeping it trapped between her breasts.

Naruto's shaft jetted through Miru's cleavage into her mouth and her tongue sensually rubbed against its top. Though she had only just met him, Miru was intent on helping the young Jinchuuruki and even the fact that his erection was preventing her from breathing properly wouldn't break her resolve.

Miru moaned at the taste as Naruto's erection flew into her pliable bosom and he gripped her breasts before knocking her onto her back. Before she could even move, Naruto placed himself over her chest and squeezed her mounds back together on his cock.

He returned to pounding his erection into her tits and she planted her mouth back onto his member. He growled sometime and Miru could have sworn she heard him say good girl.

Nonetheless, she licked and tasted his erection as Karin staggered off the bed and stubbornly refused any help. Naruto placed his hand on top of Miru's head as he rammed his member into her mouth and she closed her eyes.

He firmly held onto her skull while driving his cock through her breasts into her mouth and despite his great speed, she managed to focus on swirling her tongue around the top of his member. Naruto huskily growled as he charged into the perky orbs and they jiggled on his hilt.

Miru moaned while rubbing her breasts together on his erection and she opened her mouth to blow on it. Naruto felt chills of pleasure running throughout his body from this and Miru winked at the blonde while wagging her tongue on him.

" _I'm starting to like you already, Naruto-san."_ Miru thought to herself while blowing on his wet foreskin and smoothly wagged her tongue on the blonde's hilt. Naruto's member shot its way through her bosom and she felt its throbbing beginning to increase with each move.

Sensing his orgasm, Miru opened her mouth and took his erection back in. Naruto closed his eyes as his member flew into the slender kunoichi's mouth and her tongue rubbed against it.

Though this was her first time performing paizuri, Miru was glad that she had studied how Naruto's previous partners had done it and she was basically following what most of them had ultimately done; do what the blonde wanted without question. This worked to her advantage as she sucked off the tip of his hardness and her breasts kneaded it while it thrust into them.

Naruto's cum exploded from him and Miru's eyes grew in surprise as to how much of it was filling her mouth and throat. He smiled at her reaction and laughed as she slowly gulped down his thick, hot release.

Despite how sticky it was, she eventually swallowed it and he didn't take out his length until she was done gulping it down. Miru lie still and licked her lips before Naruto jumped back to spread her legs.

He eyed her folds and licked her womanhood while holding onto her legs. His tongue rubbed against them and Miru only gripped the bed.

Naruto's tongue lashed and traced against Miru's entrance as he held onto her legs. He brought his mouth closer and he started rubbing her legs just to mess with her.

The previous sex-marathons having shortened his patience to some degree, he licked through her folds and his tongue impulsively wagged against her walls. Miru moaned as the young man's tongue ventured into her pussy and he furiously licked into her womanhood.

Her toes curled up as he rubbed his tongue inside of her warmth and treated his taste buds to her moistness. With his hands free, he placed his hands on her orbs and began to squeeze them.

Miru blushed as Naruto groped her bosom and fondled them as he worked his tongue into her insides. He gathered her wetness onto his tongue as he toyed with her mounds and got another idea.

He removed his head from Miru's warmth and lay next to her before wriggling his fingers into her entrance. Naruto then proceeded to plant his lips onto her tit and suckled it as he wiggled his fingers inside of her innards.

His free hand held onto Miru's breast as he rubbed his lips together on it and his fingers rubbed her aroused walls. She placed her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto took his mouth off Miru's hardening tit only to bite into her breast and she closed her eyes while reaching for his erection. She palmed the blonde's balls and bounced them in her hand.

Miru trickled her fingers on his testicles and Naruto vigorously wormed his fingers into her wetness. She mewled as his fingers rubbed against her walls and his canines pierced into her pliable mound.

Naruto growled as his teeth gnawed on her and she continued to stroke his hair before her release poured out of her. The blonde pulled his fluid-covered fingers and licked them clean before framing Miru's face.

She held still as Naruto's lips came crashing down onto her own and his tongue rubbed against her own; effectively rubbing her own release on the inside of her mouth. Before she melted into the kiss, Naruto broke it and gripped her ankles.

Miru found her entire lower body off the bed with her legs bent over her head and Naruto, who stood above her, moved his erection forward while holding onto her ankles. He entered Miru's warmth and she moaned at her barrier being no more.

Naruto quickly initiated thrusting into her womanhood and she gripped the bed as he thrust down into her. Since she was practically lying on her neck, it was good that the bed had a firm mattress; otherwise her neck would be killing her with soreness.

He held onto Miru's ankles as he sent his cock down into her entrance and her breasts bobbed as she received his spectacular thrusts. She looked up at Naruto and he grinned down at her.

Her rear was met his crotch and he moaned at her warmth. Miru moaned as Naruto's shaft jetted down into her caverns and she smiled while her breasts jiggled from his movements.

Though Miru wasn't expecting to be in the Piledriver position, she really wasn't bothered by it and Naruto started licking her legs while leaning his head forward. She bit her lip as his tongue flexed and brushed her legs while he shot his erection down into her pussy.

He watched her orbs bounce as he ran his shaft into her warmth and she moaned loudly as he drove his energy-fueled member into her. Miru tightly held onto the bed as Naruto's cock pounded down into her warmth and her innards grinded it.

The blonde intently watched the slender woman's breasts and she felt her mind going blink as she melted into ecstasy. The only thought running through Miru's head was that of Naruto's erection ramming into her womanhood and a smile spread across her lovely lips.

Naruto grinned and continued licking Miru's legs as her eyes shut. Her fingers tightly grasped the bed and his sturdy tower thrashed into her womanhood.

Her toes remained cringed as the blonde crashed his hardness into her and underneath her eyelids, her eyes glistened like pearls. Naruto laughed in his frightening echoing voice again while driving his member into Miru's wet caverns and she released the bed.

Since Naruto couldn't reach her breasts from his angle, she started fondling her breast while reaching up to rub her fingers against her clit and the blonde smiled at this. Miru's walls were rubbed and pounded against by Naruto's hulking member as he thrust into her.

Due to her self-groping, she became wetter as Naruto thrust his hilt into her entrance and she opened her eyes. She made kissing gestures at the blonde and in response, he started licking her leg.

Miru smiled as the inhuman speed of Naruto's erection and how thick his impacts were. His length rumbled into her core and his blue eyes looked down into her brown ones.

She started tweaking her hard tit and licking her other bobbing breast while rubbing her clit. Naruto ferociously charged his length into the depths of her womb and despite this being her first round with the blonde, she had already faded in ecstasy; thinking only about the blonde's manhood.

He slammed his member down into her warmth and held onto her legs tightly as he started licking her calves. Naruto wildly shook his head and licked both of Miru's calves.

Miru groaned as Naruto's erection became swollen inside of her tightening insides and the even thought of his hot semen filling her up made her wetter by the minute. He growled as he pounded his member into her entrance and she grinned with the blonde as her walls clutched it.

A mixture of their fluids came bursting out of her pussy like a milkshake exploding out of a blender and some of it landed on her face. Miru's smile grew wide with energy as the warmth yet moist substance covered her face and brought her back to reality while the rest of their release oozed out of her pussy like a volcano spewing out lava.

Naruto let the last of his release out before setting Miru onto the bed and she licked the substance closest to her cheek off. She lay on her side panting and smiling as Naruto's cum poured out of her body.

Her body faced the direction of the other women and Naruto crawled towards her. He sat next to Miru and began licking her face like a concerned puppy.

She smiled at the blonde and reached up to trail her finger underneath his chin. A devious smile spread across his face and it was then that Miru realized he had only done this to confirm she was still able to move.

He quickly grabbed onto her legs and she gripped the railing of the bed. Naruto kept her legs apart before entering her wetness again and thrusting into her womanhood.

Miru clasped her lower legs onto Naruto's back while he gripped her waist and her breasts jiggled forward. He pummeled his erection into her innards and once again, this position had caught her by surprise as she had hoped that she'd be in one where she'd be able to kiss him.

Naruto's hilt crashed into her core and her eyes continued to shine with lust. He smiled at her reaction while driving and thrusting his cock into her body.

She loudly moaned while she kept her feet on his lower back and Naruto growled lustfully. Despite the charge of his manhood, Miru felt too good to complain and blushed as the blonde drove his member into her insides.

Naruto plowed his member into Miru and her breasts freely bounced forward. He held onto her slender waist and she tightly held onto the railing as her body was rocked forward.

His past and future partners alike all watched in their never-dying amazement at the intensity of his thrusts. The blonde's lap smacked against Miru's keister and she looked back at him with a lusty smile.

He returned the gesture as his swollen member flew into her tunnels and she tried to focus her thoughts on keeping her feet pressed on his lower back to avoid falling. Though with his monstrous thrusts, she was finding it harder to think about holding onto the railing compared to enjoying Naruto's member and the pleasure was already starting to take over her mind.

Her eyes sparkled with tears of pleasure as Naruto's hilt shot into her entrance and she howled as a result. He pulled her back and she balanced herself on her hands as he rammed his manhood forward into her stomach.

The thrilling sensation of his cum spraying from her entrance once again began a reality and her tongue hung from her mouth with her eyes half-way rolled into the back of her head. Naruto's semen trailed down her entrance onto the bed and he set her down onto her back.

" _Naruto-san…words can't describe any of this."_ Miru thought to herself before Naruto climbed onto her again and she spread her leg; displaying her wetness. His member returned to the inside of her and she smiled.

" _At last!"_ Miru thought before gripping Naruto's face and pulling his head downward to kiss him. He rammed his hilt into her wetness and planted his hands atop her heaving breasts.

Her light brown eyes met his shimmering; sex crazed cerulean ones as he shot his length into her pussy. She held on his face as she bucked her hips and he roughly caressed her orbs of flesh.

Miru moaned in her kiss with Naruto as they synced the movement of their hips together and she stroked his cheeks tenderly. The blonde's tongue snaked its way into her mouth and she eagerly licked back against his tongue.

Naruto drove his cock into her wetness and she wrestled her tongue against his. Her eyes once again shut in pleasure as Naruto pounded into her core and her legs locked themselves around his waist.

He temporarily broke the kiss to lick Miru's face again before she yanked him back down and met his lips again. The brown-haired woman's moans could be heard clear enough as Naruto played with her breasts and he spared no energy in shoving his member into her warmth.

Miru's legs remained fastened around Naruto's waist and finally being able to kiss him and stroke his face was all she mostly desired at the moment; aside from his manhood, for that matter. She bucked her hips and Naruto's tongue easily dominated her own; not that she minded.

She tenderly caressed his cheeks and opened her eyes to stare into Naruto's pure blue ones. Despite their sexually deranged appearance, she was quite happy to finally be able to stare into them and he removed one of his hands from her breasts to stroke her cheek.

He squeezed and toyed with her orb as sweat rained off of him and herself alike. Miru placed her right hand on the back of Naruto's head and held him close to her.

Her eyes completely rolled into the back of her head as her innards gripped Naruto's erection and yanked it enough for its cum to splatter inside every inch of her. As it filled her up, half of it poured out like a white flood and poured down her.

After some time had passed, Naruto freed his length and observed Miru's face. With her eyes rolled up all the way and her tongue hanging out her mouth, she reminded him of himself; a sex-crazed demon.

Ignoring the thought, he laid Miru on her side and began slamming his manhood into her. Despite her blank mind, she still had enough thought to move her hips and her smile never left her face.

_Later_

Miru's smile took up half of her face and Naruto continuously pounded his stiffness into her body. Sweat ran down her body and her eyes shined; the ecstasy having completely taken over her mind.

Naruto heard someone ahem and looked to the woman in front of him. His eyes grew wide before a demonically smirk came onto his face at the identity of the woman in front of him and he licked his lips.

* * *

Whew! There's Miru and here's her identity: she's the woman from the Decipher Corps that Kisame killed in episode 251. Since a lot of fans like her design and her nature, I decided to add her to the story and since we never heard her name, I named her Miru Momochi; her surname making her Zabuza's younger sister in order to expand her background since we don't know much about her and explaining the rivalry between Kisame and Zabuza.

Instead of dying, she was captured by Konoha and since she mistakenly thinks Naruto killed Kisame, that's her reason for pleasuring him. I'll tell you guys this much: writing the Piledriver and Wheelbarrow positions weren't easy but I finally managed to write them to give the story some new positions.

I know I'm cruel but yes, the next woman is another mystery and who is she? Well, in the next chapter, you'll either die laughing or to the gentlemen reading this, you'll need a cloth for your boxers. See you around!

**Update:** Yuki was originally her name for the story but due to her true name being Miru, as shown in the recent Naruto databook, she'll be referred to as such.


	13. Mebuki

Welcome to the chapter 13th of  _ **Curing Kurama**_ and the woman of this chapter will be a surprise to all who reads it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

Naruto's deviously grinned as the nude Mebuki Haruno stood in front of him with a mad blush on her face and he licked Miru's ear before removing himself from her innards. He stood in front of Mebuki with his erection inches from her face and she placed her hands on Naruto's inner thighs.

"All right, Naruto, let's get you cured." Mebuki said before beginning to lick the younger blonde's cum-surrounded member and Naruto nodded at this. She moaned at the taste as it had been a while since she performed this and licked the cum slowly to savor the taste.

When Kizashi encouraged Mebuki to help Sakura cure Naruto, she wouldn't have expected herself to be pleasuring her daughter's teammate and to her enticement, leaving was the last thing on her mind. She licked most of the substance off Naruto's erection before licking downward.

As she did so, Sara and Tokiwa helped the unmoving Miru away from the bed. Mebuki lowered herself and started licking the underside of Naruto's balls while stroking his member.

Naruto watched this in satisfaction as Mebuki rubbed her tongue against his ballsac and stroked his hardness. Her free hand palmed his testicles and started bouncing them as she trailed her tongue against his balls.

Mebuki rubbed and wiggled her tongue against Naruto while he lowly purred at this. She trickled her fingers on his ballsac and licked against the center before licking the underside of his hilt.

She moaned as she stroked him and before blowing on his balls. Mebuki stared up at Naruto's face as chills ran up his spine and despite rarely meeting him, she found him to be quite attractive.

" _I'm surprised Sakura always rejected him. Looking at him this, she's either poor taste or something else."_ Mebuki thought to herself as she sensually rubbed her tongue against his balls again before licking the underside of his hardness and blew there as well. Naruto reached down and placed his hands on her head while brushing his fingers through her hair.

She toyed around with his balls before licking her way back down his hilt and held his testicles as she began licking the back. Before anything else happened, the younger blonde's erection spasmed before shooting his semen onto her forehead and it ran down her face.

Amazed at how warm it felt, she smiled in amazement before gathering the sticky fluids with her hands and licking them. The second she was done, Naruto quickly gripped her shoulders and placed her on her back.

Mebuki spread her legs apart as Naruto's fingers entered her womanhood and started rubbing her innards. He smiled as he found Mebuki's insides to be quite tight for one who gave birth and rubbed his fingers into her entrance.

Once knowing just how tight Mebuki was, he kept her folds spread and licked into them. The elder blonde blushed as Naruto's tongue wormed and licked her womanhood.

Naruto lashed and rubbed his tongue against Mebuki's wetness and though she didn't remember the last time she had sex at the moment, she didn't mind this at all. Smirking, she pushed him onto his back and sat over his face.

He growled with a grin on his face before she returned the bold look and he licked his way back into her womanhood. Naruto's tongue lashed and licked against her wetness while reaching up to squeeze her ample chest.

Naruto's fingers squeezed and sank into Mebuki's chest as he rubbed his fingers on her mounds. Mebuki whimpered as she felt Naruto's skilled hands groping and kneading her as he wiggled his tongue inside of her entrance.

As much as she knew what was happening was no imagination, Mebuki couldn't believe that Naruto was pleasuring her so well within a short amount of time. He gripped her tit and starting twisting it while placing his other hand atop her clit.

Naruto wiggled his finger on her clit as his tongue roamed around inside of her walls and Mebuki moaned at this. He temporarily removed his tongue to trace her wet folds and clit while wagging his fingers on it simultaneous.

Mebuki reached down and ran her fingers through Naruto's hair as he returned to licking the inside of her moistness. She moaned as Naruto's tongue slithered and whacked against her moist areas while he rubbed his finger against her clit while squeezing her tit.

Suddenly, Mebuki's cum streamed out of her pussy and Naruto greedily licked them up. Before anything else came to her mind, Naruto somehow ended up behind her and gripped her forearms while sliding his member through the v of her legs.

He began rubbing it against her crotch while making her stand with him and he started grunting at her. She looked back at him and he grunted while looking down at her legs.

Taking a wild guess at what he wanted, she clamped her inner thighs together on Naruto's cock and he growled before beginning to charge his erection. Naruto held onto Mebuki's forearms as he pounded his cock through her thighs and her breasts jiggled forward.

Mebuki blushed as Naruto gave her a sneak peek of things to occur between them as he thrust between her legs. She moaned as he energetically rubbed his erection against her pussy and her plump rear smacked against his crotch as he did so.

Naruto moaned as his erection flew though Mebuki's thighs and she looked down at in amazement. Even with how the previous sex-partners had described how Naruto's beastly member felt, this was more than Mebuki bargained for before he freed her arms and squeezed her mounds.

Mebuki closed her eyes as Naruto charged his throbbing shaft between her inner thighs and she gripped the railing for balance. He caressed her breasts as he shot his length through Mebuki's legs and she loudly moaned from his immeasurable thrust-power.

Naruto held onto Mebuki's orbs of flesh as he thrust forward and her legs started wobbling from how good her pussy felt. Just the thought of Naruto's length inside of her was exciting enough as he demonstrated his infamous thrusts and fondled her breasts.

Mebuki felt Naruto nibbling her neck as he toyed with her and she panted as he did so. Her breasts bounced in his hands and he smirked before gripping her hard tits.

He tweaked them as he pulled them downward as he pounded his erection against her pussy and her eyes snapped open before noticing the young man start licking where he nibbled moments ago.

Naruto's tongue slithered and rubbed against her neck as he shot his hips forward. Mebuki whimpered from this as he shot his member through her thighs and she groaned from her hard tits.

He grinned as a hickey appeared on her neck and he growled as he felt his erection twitched. Mebuki's eyes grew wide at how his member vibrated more than an unstable beer can that had been shaken up too much and she readied herself for the evitable semen burst.

Naruto groaned as his cum blasted out of his cock and shot onto her face. Mebuki moaned as the hot, thick fluid covered her face and bore resemblance to some kind of hormonal face paint.

She released the railing and fell onto her front as Naruto turned her onto her back and sat over her breasts. He smothered her breasts together on his erection and she wasn't surprised by this at all.

Naruto's hilt pumped into Mebuki's cleavage and she had never experienced this quick of a paizuri before. Knowing it wouldn't be long before he came again, she started licking his foreskin before blowing on it and he rubbed her jiggling bust on his length.

He grinned at he felt the softness of her breasts jiggle on and she gripped the bed as he thrust into her mounds. Mebuki, wanting Naruto to cum on her face again, didn't open her mouth and wriggled her tongue against the tip of his flesh-cannon.

Naruto kneaded and caressed Mebuki's breasts together on his length until it spasmed and he coated her face with his cum again. She lay still with a grin of lust on her face and Naruto watched as she licked most of it off.

Once again, he abruptly jumped to his feet and turned Mebuki onto her front before rubbing his cock between her rear cheeks. She moaned at this while Naruto rubbed his cum-covered erection between her ass and lathered her rectum with his semen.

Once he was done, he gripped Mebuki from behind by her legs and lifted off the bed while holding her in the same position he did with Sakura and Hinata earlier. Once presenting Mebuki to the others, his manhood loomed near her ass and she looked down before he slid her rectum down his hilt.

Mebuki's fingers and toes cringed as Naruto moaned at how tight her ass was before starting to thrust into her. He held onto her legs as he thrust into her and she gritted her teeth together before letting out a howl of pleasure.

Recognizing that Mebuki wasn't a virgin, Kurama decided it'd be best to take her anal virginity first and his speculations proved to be true. Mebuki's breasts jiggled and bobbed about as Naruto thrust into her ass.

He held onto her legs tightly as he shot his cock upright into her rear and she moaned as it rubbed the inside of her. Naruto grinned as he jerked himself up into her tight ass and after a while, Mebuki started to shake her ass on her daughter's teammate's member.

Naruto released Mebuki's legs and she placed her feet on her thighs to balance herself. The whiskered-man seized Mebuki's heaving breasts and squeezed the orbs as he ran his hilt into her cheeks.

Mebuki loudly moaned as she grinded the inside of her ass on Naruto's erection and she reached back to frame his face. In that instant, he slammed his lips against Mebuki's and his wild cerulean eyes stared into her pure green ones.

" _Forgive me, Sakura and Kizashi, but I must help Naruto get back to normal."_ Mebuki thought as her tongue stirred and wiggled against Naruto's while the two blondes moved their hips in unison. As Mebuki made out with Naruto, Sakura looked on an expression mixed with anger and horror as her teammate screwed her mother's ass.

Tsunade explained to Sakura that she couldn't prevent Mebuki from changing her mind about taking part in curing Naruto even after finding out what the true method was. However, Mebuki was focused on taking part in curing Naruto and nothing would change her mind.

As much Naruto screwing Mebuki horrified her beyond belief, she felt as though she had lost her voice and her mother closed her eyes as she kissed the younger blonde. Naruto's demonic eyes looked directly at Sakura and winked at her before focusing on moulding Mebuki's large bosom.

In response, she started fingering herself with her free hand and she stroked Naruto's face while his fingers played with her breasts. She stirred her ass on his shaft and she moaned into his mouth before he broke the kiss to lick the roof of her mouth.

Mebuki's tongue rubbed and lashed against Naruto's tongue as he drove his length into her cheeks as they smacked against his crotch. He groaned at the tightness of her rectum and he pumped his manhood into her while watching Mebuki's fingers rub her insides.

Mebuki's eyes rolled halfway up into her skull and Naruto smirked at her reaction. The possessed man freed the woman's left mound to rub her clit as she wiggled her fingers inside of her warmth and she mewled at that.

Naruto licked Mebuki's ear as he thrust into her ass and she shook her rear on his member. Then, his cum erupted inside of her ass as her fingering paid off and her fluids drained out of her warmth.

Mebuki panted as Naruto set her down on the bed and she lay still in bliss while cum poured out either side of her. She smiled while her eyes closed and then Naruto took hold of her forearms.

She practically pounced onto Naruto's lap and took his member back into the depths of her womanhood. Once he reclaimed his hold of her breasts, she started shaking her waist and his cock flew up into her moistness.

Mebuki placed her hands on either side of Naruto as he pounded into her core and once again, despite having given birth; the younger blonde found her to be plenty tight. He rocketed his member into her warmth and watched her breasts jiggle in his hands.

Naruto caressed and toyed with Mebuki's breasts as she sent her pussy down his erection as it thrashed into her womb. The fair-skinned woman moaned with him as he slammed his cock into her walls of flesh and he held her breasts together as he sat up.

He planted his lips on her right teat and began suckling it like a maniac. Mebuki held Naruto's head close to her bouncing bosom and kissed his forehead tenderly as he fondled her bosom.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on Mebuki's tit as he suckled it and she smiled down at him. She rolled her hips forward and felt his manhood pummeling into her warmth.

She closed her eyes with her great smile never fading for an instant and she moaned as Naruto's manhood rammed into her core. He opened his mouth and bit into Mebuki's heaving bosom before she practically howled again in response.

Mebuki's womanhood slid up and down Naruto's manhood as she shook her waist atop it in order to grind it. He sank his teeth into her bobbing mound and her other one bounced against his forehead.

He moaned as Mebuki's warmth became tighter on his member and she watched as he freed her breast to slam his lips onto her own. Green eyes found blue ones and Naruto's tongue wagged against hers.

Mebuki's breasts pressed and jiggled against Naruto's heart as she rode his cock. His member raged into her inner tunnels until they gripped his members and his seeds flowed out her warmth while he filled up her stomach.

" _I know plenty of said this but Naruto-sama is something else."_  Mebuki thought in ecstasy as she and Naruto's cum left her warmth before she got off him. She lay on her side and Naruto lay behind her.

He rubbed his cock against her folds and she blushed while closing her eyes. Naruto started toying with her tits again and that's what she nearly lost her mind.

"Please, Naruto-sama, give me more." Mebuki moaned and a malicious grin spread on Naruto's lips before he entered her warmth once more. He started thrusting his member into Mebuki's warmth and he deviously grinned as she moaned with pure satisfaction.

Naruto rubbed Mebuki's breasts together as he shot his member into her inner tunnels and she whimpered at his member charging into her. She arched her leg into the air and Naruto's erection banged into her walls vigorously.

Her breasts jiggled in Naruto's hold and she moaned as he began to gnaw at her neck. Mebuki moaned as Naruto's teeth grazed her neck and she reached back to stroke his cheek.

Naruto slammed his member into Mebuki's womanhood and she moaned as her mounds bounced in his groping hands. She moaned as Naruto ran his hilt into her pussy and thanks to her breasts getting caressed, she grew tighter by each passing second.

He pounded his erection into Mebuki's entrance and he started licking her neck crazily. She couldn't that sex with a possessed Jinchuuruki was really that awesome and her eyes glistened like big green gems.

Mebuki's rear met Naruto's crotch as he rammed his member into her walls and played with her bouncing tits. The blonde woman was experiencing so much pleasure that she hadn't noticed the look of horror in Sakura's face as Naruto did.

Kurama found that screwing Sakura's mother would be an effective way to have revenge on her for all the years of crap that she had given his host on a whim and so far, the look on her free made him with smile with glee. He nibbled Mebuki's earlobe and she turned her head to face him.

Naruto pressed his lips against Mebuki's and their tongues reunited once again. Both blonde's closed their eyes as he ran his cock into her pussy and rubbed on her innards.

Mebuki traced Naruto's whiskers as his member surged into her walls and their muffled moans could be clearly heard. Naruto squeezed and massaged her breasts as he shoved his member into her walls before a tidal wave splashed out of her lower orifice.

The elder blonde mentally melted as the creator of the white lake behind pulled out of her and lay her on her back before entering her once again. He recharged his thrusts and she lay still.

_Later_

Mebuki's eyes continued to glisten as Naruto's erection charged into her core and banged against her walls. She howled in pleasure and watched as he pounded into her.

"More, Naruto-sama!" Mebuki cried out and despite the enthusiasm in her voice, Tsunade knew she couldn't last much longer and she cleared her throat while looking away from the paralyzed Sakura.

"Anyone else?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

LOL! You guys thought Sakura had suffered revenge at Kurama's hands already but lo and behold when you least expect, Naruto is screwing Mebuki in the ultimate way possible to get revenge on her. But look at the bright side: if they ever get married, Naruto will have good relations with his mother-in-law. Since you know I'm not a fan of NTR, Kizashi, believe it or not, is aware of Naruto's medical purpose and is fine with it since she's helping him.

What do you guys think: is this justice or do I have an evil mind? Anyway, the next choice of girls to pair Naruto with will be a free one or you can choose some of these new girls added to the series by courtesy request of reader  _ **FF's Nightmare:**_ Ranke, Fugai, and Kamira (All from the second Naruto Movie), Tsunami (Another MILF), Tenten, Emina (Also from the second movie), Mabui, Yukata, Honoka, Nonō Yakushi (The ultimate revenge on Kabuto), Kujaku (From the final filler of the original anime) Ni (From the third Shippuden movie) Tezuna (The blonde woman Jiraiya met in the Rain Village) Shiseru (That police officer from the Chikara Filler) Emi (That hot woman Itachi hypnotized todistract Jiraiya when he and Kisame went after Naruto) and Tamaki (The granddaughter of that Neko woman who gave Taka their cloaks.)

There you have it and since I don't know when I'll update again; take your time and see you when I see you.

* * *

_Omake_

_Sakura snaps out her paralyzes and marched over to Naruto, who is screwing an unconscious Mebuki._

_Sakura: Naruto, you sick bastard!_

_*Naruto's eyes turn red and he stops thrusting while looking at Sakura.*_

_Naruto: Are you giving me lip, girl? 'Cause I'll take my cock out and put the smack down on you again._

_*Whacks Sakura's face with his cock and she jumps back*_

_Naruto: Is that what you want? Huh?_

_*Sakura backs off and grumbles*_

_Note: Whether this is canon or not it up to you, but Naruto isn't speaking next chapter._


	14. Tsunami

Hey, it's been some time hasn't it? Welcome back to chapter 14th as Naruto is paired with the MILF known as Tsunami, who has won by at least 7 votes compared to anyone else.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

Naruto thrust into Mebuki and smiled at the lust-crazed grin built across her face. He felt the front of the bed shift and looked to see an undressed Tsunami standing there.

"It's been so long, hasn't it, Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked and Naruto stared at her with curiosity; not exactly remembering her. She crawled onto the bed and her hand lightly touched the underside of his chin.

While still not remember her, he smiled before looking to Mebuki and thrust into her a few more times before pulling out of her. He crouched next to her head and his cum burst onto her face.

Mebuki squealed before Naruto pulled Tsunami towards him and started gnawing on her breasts. She held onto the blonde's shoulders as he groped her ass while holding close to him and his canines bit into her bosom.

Tsunami squeaked a bit as Naruto wrenched his canines on her mounds and rubbed her right one. He ravenously nipped at her chest while gnawing at her and she remained in his lap.

Naruto growled as he worked his teeth on her bosom and his fingers pawed massaged her tit. Tsunami closed her eyes as the sex savage toyed with her breasts and she whimpered as he pressed his member against her entrance.

" _It's so hot and wet! I've almost forgotten the feeling of a sex-drenched manhood."_ Tsunami thought to herself while Naruto rubbed her orb and she looked away blushing while the blonde gnawed at her chest. While this occurred, Sakura and Emina helped Mebuki off the bed before beginning to walk away with the elder Haruno panting with Naruto's semen dripping off her face.

Sakura frowned at her mother's mental status and looked back at Naruto, who had Tsunami on her back as his tongue surveyed on her chest. She glared at her former teammate at the thought that he had screwed her mother and gritted her teeth together in disgust.

" _Asshole."_ Sakura thought to herself and less than a second after that thought, she was yanked back towards the bed by Naruto with his hand on her head. She looked up to see the blonde growling at her before his member loomed near her mouth and she had no idea why he looked at her like that; not remotely remembering his ability to sense negative emotions.

He snarled at her and she gasped at the look on his face; giving him the chance to place his cock inside her mouth. Naruto held onto Sakura's head while thrusting into her mouth and Mebuki, still in her sex daze, looked on smiling at her daughter.

Sakura groaned as Naruto's cum-stained member drained flew into her mouth and he slowly grinned in satisfaction seeing the girl who had thought she was superior to him sucking on the very same cock that had been inside the womb she came from. Tsunami and Emina did nothing to stop the blonde as they figured it'd be as pointless as trying to take a bone from a large junkyard dog while Mebuki looked on at Sakura's predicament with a lustful smile on her face; displaying just how much the lust had went to her head.

"Doesn't it feel amazing, Sakura?" Mebuki smiled and Sakura groaned in embarrassment at her mother's comment while Naruto continued to devilishly grin. He bopped the rosette's head on his erection before he ejaculated into her mouth and she mentally melted at her new-found addiction to his semen.

He removed his erection from her mouth and looked to Mebuki before grunting as he swung his head in Sakura's direction. Mebuki, as if on cue, slowly lumbered over to her panting daughter and gently framed her face.

Next, to Sakura's surprise, Mebuki pressed her lips against her and started licking the inside of her mouth before greedily using her tongue to take the semen from her daughter; despite the amount that was still dripping from her face. The rosette squealed at her mother kissing her and Naruto smiled as she unsuccessfully tried to try her mother off of her.

Mebuki's chest pressed against Sakura's before she embraced her daughter and began to rub her hand against her crotch before they fell to the floor. Naruto smiled at how his sex had affected Mebuki's mental status as she groped her daughter and just the uncomfortable look on Sakura's face was satisfactory enough for him as they began rolling away from the bed.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked and Naruto ominously turned his head in her direction. He wore a half-crazed on his face that practically said "you're next" before he pounced on her and she lie back before he pressed her breasts together.

Naruto rubbed his tongue against her buds while keeping her mounds pressed together and Tsunami groaned as he aroused her orbs. The black-haired woman watched as the younger man played with her chest and licked against her aroused chest before biting into her breast.

Tsunami moaned as she felt Naruto's canines sank into her perky orb while he tweaked her teat and he wrenched his teeth on her mound. She moaned as the blonde pulled her bud upright as he twisted and tweaked it before freeing her breast from his jaw.

He took his fingers off the tit he held onto her before biting down on it instead and squeezing the free one. Tsunami whimpered once again as Naruto's biting and pinching was increasing her level of arousal; after all, it'd been years since she had sex.

Naruto impulsively worked his teeth on Tsunami's bud while teasing the other and his eyes looked to see her legs trembling. He growled as he used his jaws to pull her nipple up and Tsunami clutched the bed as tightly as she could.

He abruptly freed her tits before nipping at both her buds and crawling down to her warmth. The blonde sensed the wetness of arousal that lay within her warmth and started to lick her clit.

Tsunami looked down at Naruto as his fingers entered her pussy and started wagging against her walls. She moaned as his tongue slobbered on her clit while his fingers wriggled and rubbed her innards.

Naruto's free hand reclaimed its hand on Tsunami's breast and sank his fingers into the perky flesh. Tsunami's body shivered as Naruto's tongue wagged and licked at her clit while his fingers worked on her insides.

Even with the aftermath results of Naruto's previous partners, she hadn't the smallest clue that the pleasure would exceed her expectations. Her thoughts were interrupted as his hand squeezed and caressed her breast while his fingers wiggled inside of her and he began licking at her folds.

His tongue traced them while his fingers stirred about inside of her and he spread her walls before looking inside of her. He licked into Tsunami's pussy once getting a good look at her wetness and she continued to moan as she felt his tongue dig into her warmth.

Naruto took his hand off Tsunami's breast before he used it to brush against her clit. The woman held onto the bed as the jinchuuruki's tongue slithered inside of her tunnels and licked her wetness.

Since his tryst with Mebuki, the arousal of a non-virgin of caught his attention and it helped to taste Tsunami's wetness. He worked his tongue into her walls and rubbed his finger on her clit to raise the process of her arousal.

Tsunami mewled as her orgasm grew near with Naruto constantly licking her inside and he sensed this judging from her reactions. He wiggled his tongue inside the depths of her pussy and she began groping at her breast.

Naruto's tongue licked into her body and she started to lick at her tit while massaging her mound with her fingers. Tsunami closed her eyes as her juices drained out of her body and he hungrily gathered her release onto his tongue before framing her face.

She found him over her before she opened her mouth and gave him the chance to drool onto her tongue; effectively coating it with her own release. Tsunami hemmed at the taste before Naruto gripped her hand and yanked her onto her knees with her facing his erection.

She stared at it before looking up to Naruto and he grunted before she placed her mouth on it. He held onto her head as he thrust into her mouth and Tsunami gripped his shaft as he ran it into her mouth.

Tsunami's perky breasts heaved forward as Naruto pounded his member into her moist orifice and she placed her other hand on his balls. She lightly brushed her hand on his testicles as she stroked his cock as it jetted forward.

Naruto growled in delight as Tsunami sucked on his erection and he huskily moaned as she pumped his erection. The black-haired woman closed her eyes as she stirred her tongue on the blonde's foreskin and brushed it directly on the head.

This made Naruto shiver with glee as he jerked his hips forward and Tsunami freed his erection before bopping her head on it. She moaned as she tasted it and he charged his hips forward while she slid her hand on his ballsac.

She was more than amazing at the power his thrusts carried but she decided that was happening was no illusion and that his speed was simply that powerful. Naruto smiled as she licked and swirled her tongue against his manhood while her hand sensually rubbed against his balls.

Tsunami's tongue tasted the remnants of his semen and found it to taste good enough for her to want him to cum as much as possible in her mouth. He moaned as his length flew into her mouth and she placed her free hand on his leg for balance herself.

She looked up at Naruto's sex-satisfied grin as he drove himself into her mouth and he smiled with complete glee. Tsunami managed to maintain her sitting position as she sucked on Naruto's manhood and she closed her eyes from the impacts.

Naruto looked down at Tsunami while keeping his hands firmly planted on her skull and smiled at the suction of her mouth. While her suction felt good, he was able to tell that she hadn't done this in some time and now was as good a time as any to refresh her skills.

With that in mind, he studied how Tsunami worked her mouth on his erection and how her tongue wiggled against the tip of his manhood. Even while relentlessly thrusting into her mouth, he observed how well she pumped her jaws on his manhood and her saliva covered his manhood.

Tsunami took her hand off Naruto's leg and wiggled her fingers into her wetness. She moaned as her tongue felt the blonde's member beginning to vibrate within her mouth and the excitement of him coming kept her aroused.

Her fingers brushed and squirmed inside of her wet caverns while Naruto watched with amusement. He kept smiling as he rocketed his member into her mouth and her body began trembling.

Naruto shot his manhood into Tsunami's mouth as her fingers dug into her wetness and she lightly squeezed his balls once. He shuddered in ecstasy at this while observing his partner suck on him and in the midst of pleasuring herself; she still realized that the blonde would cum any second.

Her muffled moans intensified as she wiggled her fingers within her walls and she sucked off his powerful stiffness; being sure that her tongue licked the veins of his cannon. Naruto beamed with lust as he came into Tsunami's mouth and half of it spewed out while the rest stuck to the inside of her throat.

Tsunami's own release poured from her entrance as she moaned from the double-release and Naruto grunted in realization that maybe she wasn't so rusty after all. He watched as she gulped down his semen and moaned in bliss at the taste.

" _It really has been long, hasn't it? Until now, I had completely forgotten how good a man's cum tastes."_ Tsunami thought to herself as she swallowed most of Naruto's release and caught her breath. No sooner than when she was done, Naruto quickly sat down and placed his hands atop her own before pulling her forward.

Naruto lie back as Tsunami took a deep breath before taking in his erection and loudly moaning at the size of it within her walls. He grinned at her reaction before rocketing his length into her tunnels and Tsunami sat still on top of him for the time being.

He freed Tsunami's hands while thrusting into her and he groped at her bosom while sinking his fingers into the warm, pliable flesh. Once adjusted to Naruto's cannon, she moved her hips forward and moaned as it thrashed within her body.

Naruto jerked his manhood into her wetness and she blushed at his speed. She rolled her hips and thrust down onto his tower to grind against it.

Tsunami whimpered as Naruto's cock flew into her body and he kneaded her breasts against one another while they bounced. She looked down as his erection rammed into her core and she placed her hands on his shoulders while riding him.

Naruto lustfully growled as he crashed his cock into Tsunami's innards and he smiled at the lust building on her face from his impacts. He squeezed and rubbed her perky orbs of flesh while pounding his member into her entrance.

He sat up and started gnawing on Tsunami's neck while starting to pinch and twist at her tits. She whimpered as his teeth worked on her neck while they thrust against one another.

Tsunami placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head while he slammed his glory into her walls and despite the small amount of time that had passed, her mind started to fade into pure pleasure. The black-haired woman blushed as her nipples were teased by Naruto's skilled hands and he began to lick her neck.

He stood and placed Tsunami against the wall before she locked her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he rubbed his tongue against where he nibbled at seconds earlier and he yanked her tits forward while they bobbed about from his impacts.

Tsunami moaned as she bucked her hips while he thrust himself forward into her entrance and she moaned as a hickey formed on her neck. Then, Naruto slammed his lips against hers and licked into her mouth.

Sex-driven blue eyes looked into motherly black ones that were slowly turning lustful as she kissed Naruto and her fingers and toes curled. The pair moaned as they battled their tongues and hips alike with the blonde tweaking her tits before clutching her breasts.

Naruto's manhood thundered into Tsunami's moist tunnels as he groped her jiggling chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. The black-haired woman felt her innards growing tighter and felt the possessed man's hardness swelling up inside of her.

He ran his member into Tsunami's pussy and by now, her body was covered in sweat; some of it from Naruto's sweating form. She moved her hips against him and closed her eyes while he pumped his lust-fueled member against her walls

Tsunami moaned as she dueled tongues with him and he ultimately overpowered her tongue; proving that even with her past experience, her level of Frenching was no match for his. He freed her breasts and held onto her ass instead while she pressed her chest against his.

Both held onto each other as the end of their first round drew near and with how much power Naruto's orgasms had caused, Tsunami eagerly awaited. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long before her warmth tightly wrapped around his cannon and it spurted countless rounds of his seeds into her womb.

Tsunami moaned into Naruto's mouth as his semen drained out of her pussy and poured down his balls onto the bed. Her eyes sparkled with joy and lust before she separated lips with him to rest her head over his shoulder.

She panted while smiling and Naruto set her down before she lie on her back. He stared at her sweaty body and observed how sexy she looked with her almost messy hair before he placed himself over her.

Naruto's length re-entered Tsunami's tunnels before restarting his thrusts and she once again bucked her hips to have her pussy grind him. He palmed her breasts and held onto them as his member raged into her warmth.

Tsunami placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders before holding on him in return as her walls were slammed into by his powerful member and he starting gnawing on the other side of her neck. She loudly moaned as he pressed her breasts together and they heaved from his power.

"Naruto-kun, you animal!" Tsunami moaned with glee as Naruto drove his cannon into her walls and he growled in response though she couldn't tell he took the remark as an offense or if it meant he agreed with her. Whatever the case, he grazed his teeth on her neck until another hickey was formed and she brought him down a bit before starting to tenderly kiss his neck.

He moaned as he slammed his hardness into Tsunami's warmth and he lowered his head to bite into her breast. She stopped kissing his neck to loudly moan at his teeth piercing her orb and he growled while keeping his teeth together on it.

Tsunami held his head against her mound as he pounded his manhood into her warmth and she felt another orgasm coming soon (pun intended). Naruto moaned and snarled as he ferociously ran his erection into her pussy.

Her blush stayed on her face as the whiskered man jetted his stiffness into Tsunami's innards while she moved her hips against his and she started kissing his forehead. Just then, his member erupted inside of her walls and semen sprayed from her entrance.

After he was finished releasing, he removed his length from Tsunami's body and turned her onto her front. She balanced herself on all of her limbs as he gripped her slender waist before starting to piston his member into her walls and sweat ran down her temple as her breasts swung forward.

Tsunami smiled as Naruto placed his chest against her back and squeezed her breasts once again. He kissed her and his azure eyes stared into her coal-colored pupils as their tongues locked in combat.

Her rear smacked against Naruto's crotch as he plowed into her sexy form and she moaned into his mouth. Tsunami's breasts jiggled in his hold as he thrust his erection into her body and she whimpered from his mighty impacts while he used his left hand to trail his fingers through her hair.

With Tsunami not being a kunoichi, she hadn't a clue on how long she could endure Naruto's sex marathons and didn't care at the moment. The pleasure had even clouded the thought that she was having sex with her son's idol and she stared into the blonde's face; continuing to admire how much he had grown since they'd met long ago.

Naruto reached down and began to rub his fingers against Tsunami's clit while banging his member into her walls. She kept her balance as the blonde pumped his erection into her slimy tunnels and sweat dripped off her body onto the soaked mattress.

Tsunami reached up and brushed his whiskers as he crashed into her core. She felt his erection growing within her pussy and her eyes continued to glow with lust.

Naruto held onto Tsunami's body as he charged his length into her wetness and his teasing of her clit brought her orgasm faster than she expected. Their releases exploded from her wetness and oozed onto the bed.

Naruto licked the inside of Tsunami's mouth before pulling out of her and she lie on her side panting. She smiled when she saw Naruto resting on his side behind her while arching her leg into the air and braced herself for the sex.

_Not much long afterwards_

On her 8th orgasm, Tsunami rested with her eyes shimmering with lust and Tsunade knew the woman was at her limit. Naruto pulled the black-haired woman towards him and Tsunade looked towards the other women.

"Who's next?" Tsunade asked and Hotaru began heading over to the bed while loosening her clothes.

* * *

Boy, am I glad to be back! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long and seeing as some of you weren't exactly thrilled about Mebuki being paired with Naruto, I'm sure this is one MILF you'll be glad to see with him. I only hope Inari doesn't find out about this because unlike screwing Mebuki, this wasn't personal for Kurama.

Speaking of which, now you can really tell that Naruto's revenge on Sakura is complete by having him literally screw up Mebuki's mind so much that she's like a sex zombie that'll even kiss her own daughter and thank  **ScarletVirus33** for giving me the idea to have him some oral reprimanding to remind her who's boss? Again, am I evil or just that funny?

Also, you can tell that Kurama probably doesn't hold any affection for Mebuki since you've probably noticed that he usually licks his partner before moving onto a new one and the fact he jizzed on her face was a display that he was likely using her to get revenge on Sakura and nothing more.


	15. Hotaru

Welcome to the exciting 15th chapter of  ** _Curing Kurama_** with the sexy Hotaru. Let's see how well she lasts against the sex-driven Naruto and enjoy the lemon.  
Disclaimer: I won't own  **Naruto.**

* * *

While thrusting into Tsunami, Naruto felt someone's presence next to him and turned his head to see an undressed Hotaru sitting next to him with a blush on her face. He stared at her ample bosom and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Naruto-kun, want to try me on for size?" Hotaru said as Naruto looked to the panting Tsunami and licked the left side of her face before pulling out of her warmth. Less than a second onward, he planted his lips against Hotaru and pulled her closer.

Since this caught her by surprise, she groaned as his tongue starting licking her own and he eagerly cupped her mounds. He sank his fingers into what he was able to hold of the mounds while rubbing and massaging them as Nonō and Tamaki helped Tsunami off the bed.

Hotaru held onto Naruto as he groped her and placed her onto her back before nipping at her neck. She remained still as he started licking her neck while her tits grew hard from his touch and he growled in satisfaction at the softness of her bosom.

He seized her tits and pulled on them while tweaking them. Hotaru mewled at her sensitive bosom being teased as Naruto started nibbling on her neck and her eyes shimmered as his fingers put pressure on her nipples.

Naruto's teeth gnawed on Hotaru's neck before leaving a hickey and while simultaneously twisting her tits, he licked at her breasts. The blushing woman moaned as he teased her buds as they grew hard with lust and she looked at the possessed blonde worked his tongue against her mounds.

He freed her tits before groping her orbs of flesh and planting his lips on her tit. Hotaru placed her hand on the back of his skull as her suckled her bud and toyed with her breasts while feeling the warmth of his erection near her entrance.

The heat generated by Naruto's lust made Hotaru's own lust build up within as he rubbed his lips together on her nipple and buried his fingers into her mounds. He massaged them while switching to the other mound and rubbing his lips on it.

Hotaru watched Naruto suckled on her aroused tit and moaned as he pressed her breasts together. He freed her bud before gnawing on her right breast and his canines sank into the soft flesh.

He bit into the flesh while groping her and the heated blush on her face stayed while his teeth pierced her. Naruto growled as he rubbed the green-eyed woman's mounds together and she smiled at him.

Naruto released Hotaru's breasts before smothering his face into them and rubbing his spiky hair on her bosom. He licked her chest and Hotaru felt his hardness brushing on her clit.

She moaned before Naruto suddenly hopped to his feet and placed his member between her mounds. He grinned while keeping the orbs clamped together on his cannon and Hotaru's eyes looked on with amazement as he started ramming it into her mounds.

Naruto lustfully moaned while driving his semen-coated cock into Hotaru's breasts and she lightly licked the head of his length. Her tongue slowly stirred around the head as it charged through her ample cleavage as her breasts jiggled from Naruto's movements and she licked its foreskin.

As she licked Naruto's member, her mouth slowly opened and gave him the chance to place it inside her mouth. Hotaru moaned as she sucked off his hardness and he smiled at her ample chest massaging his member.

He placed his hands on either of Hotaru and smiled down at her while driving his erection into her chest. She smothered her breasts on Naruto's cock and moaned while stirring her tongue on the stiffness flying into her mouth.

Hotaru's eyes closed as she sucked on Naruto's erection and specifically brushed her tongue on his exposed foreskin; hoping to taste more of his semen. Her breasts jiggled on his hilt as it shot into her cleavage and she massaged his member.

Naruto smiled at Hotaru's tongue lathering the tip of his erection and she rubbed her hard tits on the veins of his tower. While amazed by the speed of Naruto's thrusts pumping into her mounds, she found herself growing more obsessed about his hardness and swirled her tongue around it.

He reached down and gripped her tits to twist and tease them once again. Hotaru groaned from this as she worked her mouth on his erection. The taste of his semen made her wetness increase and her legs cringed at the sensation.

The Jinchuuruki smirked at this while toying with Hotaru's bobbing tits and he looked down at her movement. In the midst of thrusting his shaft into her breasts, he studied the technique her tongue was using as she licked him and her face had a pleasured look on it.

Hotaru kneaded and rubbed her breasts together on Naruto's manhood while he plunged into her orbs. Both blondes moaned as he thrust into her mounds and she opened her eyes to look at the pleased grin on his face.

Aside from the tip of Naruto's erection beginning to twitch within her mouth, that look told her that her pleasuring was very affective and he grunted at her; signifying her thoughts were true after all. He held onto her tits and continued observing her jiggling chest.

He tilted his head as Hotaru opened her mouth and closed her eyes again as her tongue licked the underside of his member. Naruto shivered with ecstasy as Hotaru licked and brushed her tongue on him.

She squeezed and smothered her tits on the taller blonde's erection. He watched Hotaru's different approach to the paizuri and she slowly blew on his foreskin less than a second after licking him.

Naruto figured out her new method and grunted in approval as Hotaru smoothly lathered her tongue on his hardness. He groaned as she held her mounds on his stiffness and tasted his semen-lathered erection.

By now, Hotaru's innards were aroused as could be and Naruto somehow sensed this from her moaning patterns. He reached back and brushed his hand on her folds before hearing her mewl as a result.

Smirking, he rubbed his hand on Hotaru's womanhood and though her paizuri wasn't hampered, her moans grew. Naruto's fingers rubbed her clit as he watched her moan before he growled and his semen sprayed from his erection right onto her face.

_"So…hot."_ Hotaru thought as she shivered from joy and he panted before allowing her to lick the release that was near her mouth. She licked her lips and wiped the semen off her face before Naruto jumped back.

He faced Hotaru's entrance and spread her folds apart before licking into her walls. She moaned before gripping the bed while watching Naruto lick her pussy as his fingers both traced her folds and teased her aroused clit.

His left hand brushed on Hotaru's folds while his tongue licked the inside of her wetness and his fingers danced on her clit. Naruto's tongue swayed and wagged within Hotaru's tunnels as she lay still.

His fingers rubbed her folds before placing his hands on her breast and given their sensitivity, Naruto figured this would raise her arousal. This proved to be right as she held his hand to her chest and his fingers buried themselves within her mound once again.

Naruto's tongue surveyed the inside of Hotaru's innards and licked into her wetness. Her fingers and toes cringed from the pleasure alone as the possessed man's tongue lashed on her innards and tasted her wetness.

He groped her breast as he teased her clit by rubbing his index finger on it as quickly as possible and he lustfully snarled. The blushing kunoichi moaned while taking to groping her other mound and held it up to lick her tit.

Naruto's tongue wiggled inside of Hotaru's caverns as she groped her breasts and caused more wetness for him to taste. He temporarily had his tongue exit her walls and licked her folds rapidly.

Hotaru whimpered at this before Naruto's tongue lashed and wagged against her clit. He squeezed and held onto her breast before he wrapped up licking her clit and his tongue returned to her caverns.

The double dose of pleasure that Hotaru felt was enough to bring up her arousal and her orgasm steadily approached with each lick. Naruto's free hand brushed on Hotaru's folds as his tongue dug into her warmth and she moaned as his fingers teased her.

Then, her wetness streamed out of her pussy and Naruto licked her streams like a thirsty animal would water. Hotaru panted from her release and rubbed the sweat off her forehead before finding Naruto over her.

His cock approached Hotaru's womanhood and knowing the power she was about to feel, she braced herself. Naruto's member entered her wetness and destroyed her barrier upon entry.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned in temporary pain at her hymen's destruction. As she moaned, Naruto lowered his head and in what seemed to be a display of affection, he pressed his forehead against her.

He nuzzled her and this slightly calmed Hotaru as the pain faded away. Once he sensed she was calm, he grinned and palmed her breasts before beginning to pound into her wetness.

Hotaru moaned while bucking her hips and holding onto Naruto as he thrashed his cock into her walls. He toyed with Hotaru's heaving bosom as she moaned and he lustfully growled at her wetness.

Naruto held onto her breasts as they bobbed and bounced from his powerful thrusts. Hotaru kept her around his neck while his member pounded into her pussy and ferociously banged her walls.

Both blondes worked their hips against one another and Naruto licked Hotaru's hickey before slamming his lips against hers. Cerulean and shamrock green eyes stared into one each as Hotaru's tongue greeted Naruto's and they both wildly clashed against one another.

Hotaru and Naruto moaned into each other's mouths as he pounded his stiffness into her pussy and her walls grinded his aching manhood. He buried his fingers within Hotaru's mounds before he commenced his usual massaging and fondling of her bosom.

Naruto's hips jetted forward as he ran his rod into Hotaru's wetness and she moved her hips in the opposite direction. He growled into her mouth before she broke the kiss and started to smooch his jawline.

Her hands traveled to Naruto's back where her nails gripped his back for added support and moaned as she kissed him. He rocketed his hips forward as he rammed his erection into her core and played with her quaking mounds.

Hotaru ceased kissing Naruto before resuming moaning and he leaned down to lick the roof of her mouth. She sensually moaned before framing his face and sealing her lips against his in another kiss.

Naruto's cock thrashed and crashed against her tunnels which grew tighter due to his fondling of her breasts and their tongues rubbed against one another. Their eyes once again found each other before Hotaru wrapped her legs around him and grew tighter with his glory swelling within her tunnels.

The blonde's manhood collided against Hotaru's wetness and she drew her hips in the opposite direction as his own. His left hand seized her jiggling tit and squeezed it while pulling on it.

Naruto's manhood flew into Hotaru's innards and rubbed them with great force. She whimpered at her walls growing tighter and just then, she felt her friend's erection twitching again.

Taking into account his previous orgasms with his last partners, the determined blonde girl decided not to falter her resolve to take as much of Naruto's semen as she could and his throbbing inside of her intensified. This didn't break her resolve as she licked Naruto's lust driven tongue that battled hers and effortlessly defeated it.

_"I'm not done just yet, Naruto-kun."_ Hotaru thought to herself as she continued to dueling tongue with him as he shot his erection into her entrance and caressed her orbs of flesh. Her legs and arms remained locked around Naruto while she placed her hand on the back of his head.

She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes in bliss as she reached her limit. Her innards coiled Naruto's hardness tightly and he sprayed his seeds into Hotaru's stomach.

Her eyes sparkled like green diamonds at their orgasm and her whole mind went blank with pleasure. Naruto's sweat drizzled off his body before he broke his kiss with Hotaru and removed himself from her.

Hotaru rested on her back with a delighted smile on her face and Naruto balanced himself on his limbs. He shook his body and like a dog's fur, most of his sweat hit the wall. He moved closer to Hotaru and nuzzled her again.

She smiled and reached up to stroke his hair before he reached for her. Hotaru sprung onto her feet and placed herself on her limbs; presenting her warmth to him.

Naruto accepted her invitation and gripped her forearms before having her stand. He pounded his member into her walls and her breasts flung forward over the bed as she moaned.

_"So good…so hard…"_ Hotaru thought as she moaned from his powerful impacts and he slammed his cock into her innards. His crotch smacked against her rear as he held onto her arms and she closed her eyes.

Naruto's hips jetted forth and his member pounded into her warmth. Hotaru's breasts swayed forward freely before her partner held onto them and squeezed them.

The sandy blonde moaned with glee as Naruto kneaded and pressed her orbs together as he rumbled her innards. Hotaru rutted her hips backwards as he drove his manhood into her pussy and rubbed her mounds with his fingers sinking into the warm flesh.

He leaned his head forward and kissed the back of Hotaru's earlobe while pounding his cock into her wetness. She moaned as she opened her eyes and looked back at him.

She kissed Naruto again while reaching back to stroke his cheek affectionately and she placed her hand atop his to assist groping her mound. Hotaru and Naruto's tongue battle once again as he shot his manhood into her tunnels.

Naruto moaned at Hotaru's tightness and she moaned with glee at his sharp movements. His manhood jerked into her wetness and he groped her mounds as they jiggled within his hold.

Army green and shimmering blue ones reunited as Naruto's cock rumbled Hotaru's insides and banged her walls with great force. Tears of pleasure started to form in her eyes as she felt her innards tightening on Naruto's manhood and he licked the inside of her mouth wildly.

Finally, her innards gripped Naruto's length and another mega-tsunami of semen erupted from her tunnels before pouring on the bed. Pleasure shined brightly in her eyes at the hot feeling of Naruto's cum before he removed himself from her innards.

Naruto turned Hotaru around and pulled her close to him before she wrapped her legs around him. She brought her wetness down his hilt and took it into her walls.

He lustfully growled before recharging his thrusts and cupping Hotaru's breasts as she started bucking her hips. Naruto pumped his steely hardness into Hotaru's wetness as she rode him and she held onto him tightly.

She placed her head over his shoulder as he rocketed his hips forward and slammed his hardness into the depths of her wetness. Naruto's hardness flew into Hotaru's innards and she moaned with him.

The pair worked their hips against one another as their reproductive organs collided and clashed with one another for supremacy. Hotaru moaned as Naruto squeezed and groped her mounds as he jerked his erection into her walls.

He surged his manhood into her pussy and squeezed her breasts to tease her. Sweat poured down both their temples from the heated sex and Hotaru's blush hadn't lessened in the least.

So far, she hadn't felt exhausted at all and even with Naruto's heavy thrusts, she felt as if she make out just fine. Naruto, on the other hand, was aware of Hotaru testing her endurance against him and decided to take her offer.

He charged his cock upright into her tightness and she felt him starting to grow inside of her wetness again. Hotaru held onto Naruto's shoulders as he banged his erection inside of her body and her breasts bobbed within his hands.

Naruto's manhood flew into Hotaru's tunnels and crashed against her walls. She moaned with him as they were reaching their breaking point and neither had the slightest intent of giving up.

Hotaru and Naruto held onto one another as their hips clashed and he gripped both of her hard tits to yank them forward. She loudly moaned before another waterfall of cum sprayed from her entrance and poured onto the bed.

Naruto set Hotaru onto her side and stared at her panting form. Like an predator with its prey, Naruto moved in for the kill as he reached for Hotaru.

_Two hours later_

Despite Hotaru's efforts, Naruto came out on top but commended her for her endurance by licking her throat as her eyes lit with extreme pleasure. Tsunade looked to the women and cleared her throat.

"Who's next?" Tsunade asked before all of Toki, Sara, Haruna, and Koyuki all started to approach the bed.

* * *

Like Samui, Hotaru made out pretty well and Naruto is in for a princess banging royale next chapter with four women for the first time in this story, so don't stop smiling just yet. So until next time, so long for now and I'll see you when I see you.

* * *

_Omake_

_Hashirama and Mito watched as Naruto screwed Hotaru before hearing someone clearing their throat. Both looked back to see Kaguya standing there._

_"Lady Kaguya, what a surprise!" Mito said._

_"Hagoromo told me that you'd two would be here." Kaguya smiled as she looked down at Naruto with Hotaru._

_"Care to join us?" Hashirama offered._

_"I'd be honored. After all, it's been eons since I've seen this sort of event happen." Kaguya said as she sat next to Mito._

_"What do you mean by that?" Mito asked._

_"When Hagoromo sealed the Shinju within him, I'm the one who restrained him and gathered his harem for him." Kaguya smiled._

_"You gathered his harem?" Mito and Hashirama asked with dumbfounded looks on their face._

_"That's correct." Kaguya smiled with a perverse look._

_"I guess that runs in the family since Tsunade rounded up Naruto's harem." Hashirama said._

_"It's as the old saying goes: Family watches out for family."" Kaguya smiled before observing Naruto with Mito and Hashirama._

Note: Kaguya is the mother of everything perverted?


	16. Koyuki, Toki, Haruna, and Sara

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for! In this 16th chapter, Naruto will have a princess-banging royale with Koyuki, Sara, Haruna, and Toki in this super-charged orgy. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  **Naruto.**

* * *

Hotaru lie on her front while Naruto pounded into her wetness and he looked to all of Koyuki, Haruna, Toki, and Sara undressed with their hair out of their formal ponytails. He grinned as they folded their arms under their breasts and slightly pushed them to make them bounce.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it's certainly been sometime, hasn't it?" Koyuki said as the four princesses gathered on the bed and stroked Naruto's sweaty form. He smiled as they rubbed his powerful chest and back before Toki moved closer.

"How about giving this lovely kunoichi a break and we'll get to some reacquainting, huh?" Toki asked.

Naruto looked down at the short blonde as she sweated and panted before he trailed his fingers through her hair, causing her to turn her head in his direction. She looked in time to see him lick her cheek before leading his tongue to her lips and licking them before freeing himself.

With that done, Koyuki wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind and rubbed his pectoral muscles while Haruna rubbed the possessed jinchuuruki's testicles with Toki and Sara stroked his manhood. As they preoccupied him, Yakumo and Sasame helped Hotaru off the bed and assisted her in walking away from it.

Naruto grinned as Haruna slowly brushed and glided her hand on his balls while he reached down. He palmed either of Toki and Sara's breasts before kneading at them and Koyuki reached down before joining in on rubbing Naruto's length.

He turned his head and Koyuki kissed him mere seconds before his tongue slithered through her lips. She moaned as his tongue overtook her own by total surprise and Sara leaned in close before licking his foreskin.

Meanwhile, Naruto found his face being palmed by both Haruna and Toki before they kissed his cheek and Sara brushed her tongue against his cum-stained cannon. She looked up at his face and once again found him to be familiar.

_"What's going on here? Why do I feel as if I've met him once before? It's just not possible."_ Sara thought to herself as she observed him and blew on his glory. Koyuki moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue fighting and easily overpowering her before he immediately broke the kiss to switch with Toki.

The purple-haired daimyo moaned as Naruto's tongue roughly clashed with her own and Koyuki started nibbling his neck while pressing her breasts on his back. Sara licked Naruto's erection with Haruna and Toki's help while his hands filled themselves with their respective mounds with Koyuki rubbing her hand on his balls.

Naruto groaned as he licked into Toki's mouth and his eyes looked down at Sara's tongue rubbing on his manhood. She bounced them in her hold and Koyuki's fingers trickle alongside his testicles as she began lowering the two of them.

The blonde was on his knees for a while before Koyuki placed him on his back and crawled over him. The four nobles all moved in on Naruto's manhood and eyed it before he impulsively spread Koyuki's folds.

He began fingering them as he licked her clit with his index fingers tracing her folds and she blushed from this. Sara, Haruna, Koyuki, and Toki all smothered their breasts on his erection at the same time and his eyes sparkled like diamonds from the pleasuring feeling.

While they kept their breasts pressed on his erection, Haruna and Toki licked the veins of it while Sara and Koyuki brushed their tongues lashed against his foreskin. Naruto grinned from their tongues licking and tasting him as he pressed on with licking her clit.

Koyuki blushed while tasting Naruto's manhood before she looked to her partners' and nodded to them. Then, all of them rubbed of their mounds on his manhood and he immediately starting shooting his cock into their cleavages.

Meantime, he spread Koyuki's folds and his tongue infiltrated her womanhood before licking into her arousal. Naruto rubbed her folds and clit with his fingers as Koyuki placed her mouth on the raging cannon.

Her tongue licked and rubbed against Naruto's foreskin as he thrashed his member upward. Sara, Haruna, and Toki licked what was exposed of his manhood while his tongue wiggled and rubbed Koyuki's innards.

Koyuki groaned as she bopped her head on him and slowly stirred her warm saliva on his foreskin. The four nobles smiled at the speed of his cock flying into their mounds and they jiggled against one another in a bouncing formation of flesh.

Naruto's tongue licked into Koyuki's tunnels and his fingers prodded on her folds as she massaged his hardness with her mounds. Sara rubbed her breasts on Naruto's manhood in sync with her partners and she moaned in delight at the taste of his erection.

As for Haruna and Toki, they made sure to smoothly lick the center of his hilt as it flew into Koyuki's mouth while she sucked him off and brushed her tongue on his foreskin. Naruto lustfully snarled while tasting the raven-haired woman's pussy and wildly worked his fingers on her entrance folds.

She moaned as she felt his erection twitching within her mouth and all of Sara, Haruna, and Toki smiled at the sign of his orgasm coming soon. Naruto took his hands off Koyuki's folds for a few minutes as he squeezed her ass to tease her and she moaned from not only this but the fact that her own release was not far.

Koyuki looked at her partners and nodded at them the end was near. They correctly interpreted her message and she took her mouth off his member.

Sara took her place and thrust her mouth down his manhood before lashing her tongue against it. She then swapped with Toki and the purple-haired woman closed her eyes in bliss at the taste.

Naruto moaned as he jerked himself into the prison of cleavage and the jiggling their chests only gave him more reasons to remain as hard as he was. Finally, he felt Toki hand the baton to Haruna and she did things different by licking his foreskin as slowly as possible.

He snaked his tongue through Koyuki's walls as she and her partners kneaded their mounds together on his hilt. Finally, all four of them kissed the tip of his cannon before giving it a final lick and his cum erupted from his member.

Naruto's semen splattered on their breasts and faces alike while Koyuki met her own release a few moments later. His tongue was soaked by her juices as they flowed from her pussy and he licked her wetness clean.

_"Definitely a faceful but in this case; its an understatement."_ Haruna thought to herself as each one of them licked their respective amount of cum on their faces and Koyuki panted as she licked the semen off her mouth. Once everyone licked their fill of his cum, they parted and Naruto got from underneath Koyuki before grabbing hold of her legs.

He stood up and Koyuki balanced herself on her hands before her legs were spread. Naruto entered her walls and his erection broke through her warmth; causing her to loudly moan in temporary pain.

All of Sara, Haruna, and Toki watched as Naruto started pounding into Koyuki's wetness as he held onto her legs and charged his member into her core. The blacked-haired princess tried to keep her balance as his cock crashed and banged into her warmth.

She looked to see Toki and Haruna crawl past her and though she didn't see them, both of them licked at Naruto's bouncing testicles while rubbing them. Naruto maintained a tight grip on Koyuki's legs as he drove his manhood into her wetness and her breasts freely bounced forward.

As with some of Naruto's previous partners, she hadn't expect the sex to completely too feel so good that her mind quickly started to go blank with pleasure and the image of his hilt flying into her tunnels. Sara found herself a spot by Koyuki and started caressing her breasts as they flung forward.

Koyuki's face stayed red as Naruto drove his member into her pussy and he lustfully snarled as he felt Haruna and Toki's tongues wiggling against his balls as they tightened by the minute. He rammed himself into her caverns and she whimpered as Sara toyed with her perky mounds.

_"Well, he's grown but his energy is certainly the same; if not higher."_ Haruna thought as she loudly moaned as Naruto's cock rumbled her insides and her womanhood grew tighter on his hilt as it struck her walls. Haruna's attention looked to Koyuki's clit and the Land of Green's daimyo started licking her as the blonde's member rampaged inside of her walls.

As Koyuki closed her eyes from the pleasure, Haruna licked the center of his testicles and he continued to grin from their actions. Her derriere was smacked against by Naruto's crotch of lust-driven power and Sara smiled at the expression on her face.

The redhead held onto Koyuki's breasts and massaged them before kneeling directly in front of her face. With this opportunity, she licked Sara's entrance and her moans rose with the speed of her licking.

Naruto's erection jetted into Koyuki's warmth as she licked her way into Sara's womanhood and surveyed the woman's innards. Sara continued to squeeze at Koyuki's jiggling chest while she tasted her innards and Haruna's tongue licked on her clit.

Suddenly, Haruna and Toki reached for each other before their respective index fingers wriggled into one another's entrances and both moaned along with their partners. As she moaned, Toki's tongue traced Naruto's ballsac as it endlessly bounced from his thrusts and her innards were brushed by Haruna's fingers.

Meanwhile, Koyuki felt Naruto's throbbing glory vibrate inside of her wetness and she continued to moan as she licked into Sara's arousal. She gripped Koyuki's swaying tits and tweaked them while applying pressure to them.

Haruna and Toki felt their releases weren't far apart from Naruto's upcoming release and he continued to grin with glee. As the five pleasured each other, it was quite a sight to the future partners that would be paired with Naruto and they watched with interest.

_"And this fuck festival has become lesbo central all over again."_ Tayuya thought to herself as Naruto plowed his member into Koyuki's entrance and his manhood sharply rubbed her insides until they finally coiled around him. She let out a slightly muffled moan as she buried her tongue within Sara's pussy as their juices exploded from her womanhood as Naruto's length filled every last inch of her stomach with his fiery seeds and allowed both Haruna and Toki to get a first-class taste of the creamy substance.

By now, Sara, Haruna, and Toki had met their own releases and Koyuki managed to lick most of what was streaming out of the redhead's wetness. As for Haruna and Toki, both princesses removed their juice-drenched fingers from their lower orifices and allowed one another to taste their release.

Both moved from underneath Koyuki to allow Naruto to set her down and she lie still as his head snapped in Toki's direction. She found him grabbing her by the shoulders before pulling her onto his lap and entering her warmth.

As she moaned in pain, Naruto slowly licked her cheek in a soothing manner similar to what he had done for Hotaru earlier and she regained her composure enough for him to begin thrusting into her. His piercing azure hues stared into her dark ones as he shot his member into her womanhood and she began bucking her hips as he charged his hips upright.

Suddenly, Naruto felt Sara pressing her bosom on the back of his head as Toki's heaving breasts were cupped by his skilled hands and Koyuki sat behind her before starting to rub her clit with Haruna's assistance.

As she kissed Naruto, Toki rolled her hips forward and moaned as she grinded his thundering erection flying into her. He pounded himself into Toki's innards as she rode him and she whimpered from Haruna and Koyuki rubbing their fingers on her clit to tease her.

Sara had a smile of mischief on her face as she pressed her bosom on the back of Naruto's head and she stroked her fingers on his sweating forehead. Toki reached forward and her fingers dug into Sara's wetness before working themselves on her innards.

Naruto's hips shot upright and Toki's rear met his lap numerous times as he squeezed her perky mounds together before noticing Haruna gripping her heaving nipples. She started tweaking them as Naruto's tongue found its way into Toki's mouth and she slowly pitted her tongue against his.

The blonde jerked his member into Toki's wetness and Sara reached past Naruto's body to help tease her aroused clit to return the favor to the purple-haired daimyo. Naruto freed Toki's breasts before lying back and allowed Sara to sit over his mouth.

Seeing what Sara's true intent had been, she removed her fingers from her warmth and they were quickly replaced by Naruto's tongue licking into her pussy. She placed her hands on either side of him and thrust down onto his erection as Koyuki appeared next to her to cup her breasts.

Naruto's member flew into Toki's wetness as his tongue licked the inside of Sara's pussy and she looked to Haruna approach her. She placed her mouth on her left tits and Sara reached down to wriggle her fingers into her wetness.

_"It as though Naruto-kun's lust is spreading to us as well."_ Haruna thought as she groped at Sara's breasts and he groaned as she became tighter. Koyuki smiled as Toki's fingers entered her and brushed against her insides while Sara did the same with Haruna and Naruto made his hardness collide with her walls.

Suddenly, her innards formed a tight seal around Naruto's manhood and an overflowing amount of semen erupted from her wetness; some of it splashing into Sara's cleavage as she and Haruna came.

Toki let out a loud moan as her walls were flooded and Koyuki joined in an orgasmic release before she leaned down. She licked the semen pouring out of Toki and Haruna licked Naruto's release dripping from Sara's cleavage.

Naruto then shot upright like a rocket the moment Toki and Sara got off him. He lunged for Haruna and she crawled into his lap before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She brought her wetness down onto Naruto's stiff glory and wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. She gritted her teeth as she felt his length destroy her barrier and deeply reach into her stomach before she bucked her hips.

Naruto squeezed and groped at Haruna's bosom while the drab brown-haired woman moaned. Gathering at Naruto's feet, all of Toki, Koyuki and Sara started licking his ballsac and licking the heavy amount of remaining cum off of him.

He pounded his member into Haruna's innards and she looked down as his length as it crashed into her body. Naruto lowered his head and gnawed on her heavy orbs of flesh while propelling his manhood into her body.

Haruna placed her forehead against Naruto's as their hips versed one another and her light purple eyes found his ocean-colored ones. Naruto worked his teeth on Haruna's breasts as he fondled and caressed them while the nobles licked at his testicles; moaning all the while.

Naruto rumbled Haruna's walls as her tightness grinded his stiffness and she kissed his forehead in the meantime. He took to nipping at her tits before placing his hands on her rear as it smacked against his lap and she remained clinging to his sweaty form.

He lifted his head before pressing his lips on her and licking the inside of her mouth before overpowering her tongue. Sara rose behind Haruna and started groping her breasts while Naruto's cock jetted into her.

_"I'm almost as horny as Naruto-kun."_ Sara thought to herself with a smile as she massaged and squeezed Haruna's bobbing breasts. Naruto's manhood spasmed within her walls and both of their crotches were coated by a warm tsunami of seeds.

Haruna and Naruto shared muffled moans before he separated lips and she rested her head over his shoulder before he set her down. Sara kneeled down and smiled at the ecstatic Haruna before she felt Naruto sneak behind her.

He grabbed hold of her breasts before entering her womanhood and snapping her hymen. Sara's eyes grew wide at the temporary pain before Naruto started thrusting into her while squeezing her breasts and she loudly moaned.

Naruto swiftly thrashed his manhood within Sara and deeply kissed her in a hurry. Her tongue immediately found his and they both noisily slobbered while moaning.

Sara's rear was smacked into by Naruto's lap as he held onto her bouncing breasts and buried his fingers into her mounds. Then, Koyuki leaned forward before starting to lick Sara's clit as Naruto's cock dashed into her innards and her violet eyes stared into his sapphire spheres.

Toki and Haruna stood up before Sara's lust made her fingers enter both of their entrances. As they both moaned, Naruto freed the redhead's breasts before gripping the underside of her legs and held them up.

This gave Koyuki the chance to cup Sara's breasts and rub them together while Toki and Haruna leaned forward. They both planted their lips on her tits and suckled them as Naruto eyed them in amusement.

He broke the kiss with Sara and Koyuki kissed her fellow princess in heated lust; proving quite a show for Naruto as he thrust in her warmth. Sara's fingers wiggled within Toki and Haruna as they both suck her hard, bobbing tits while the Land of Greens princess reached for Koyuki's womanhood.

Haruna's fingers entered Koyuki's warmth and rubbed her insides while Sara bucked her hips to grind Naruto's tower. Her breasts jiggled in Koyuki's hold as their tongues rubbed and slobbered against one another while she grew tighter on the lustful Jinchuuruki.

Toki and Haruna took their mouths off Sara's breasts to tweak and pinch them before each of the four princesses reached their limits. While Toki, Haruna, and Koyuki's released streamed down on their respective partners' fingers, Sara moaned with the black-haired princess' mouth as Naruto's semen filled up her womb to the final inch and some of it splattered on the others' cleavages.

All four of the nobles moaned at their releases before sitting down and Koyuki broke her kiss with Sara. The redhead panted before looking back at Naruto and smiling at him.

"Naruto-kun, call me crazy but I'm sure we've met before." Sara smiled and Naruto stared at her in confusion. Although Sara did indeed seem oddly familiar to him, he hadn't the slightest recollection of ever meeting her before he removed his length from her walls and set her down.

He looked all four princesses and noticed Haruna staggering onto her limbs first. Naruto grinned and reached for her chest.

_Later on_

All of Toki, Haruna, Sara and Koyuki moaned as Naruto continued his sex-marathon on them and by now, they were understandably exhausted. As he tried to decide which princess to go at it with next, he heard someone clear their throat and looked at Princess Fuku wearing a pink robe.

"It's been sometime, hasn't it, Naruto." Fuku said and Naruto stared at her in confusion. She smiled and allowed her robe to drop to the floor; revealing her very overweight body to him.

"Well, then, shall we?" Fuku said as she crawled onto the bed, which creaked and Naruto stared at her in shock. She smiled before looking to see his member fall limp at the sight of her body and she tried reaching for it before he let out a loud yell.

Naruto jumped back and dove under the bed while covering his crotch. Tayuya looked at the scene and chuckled at the blonde's reaction.

_"Can't say I blame him since if he wanted to see that much rolls, we could have taken him to a bread store."_ Tayuya thought in reference to Fuku's many rolls of fat and she crouched down to look under the bed.

"Stop being so silly and let's get on with it!" Fuku impatiently said as she reached under the bed and Naruto's hand swung in her direction while he dangerously crawled like a cornered animal. She jumped back and glared at him.

"Get over here!" Fuku said but Naruto snarled at her again and ducked back underneath the bed. The overweight princess huffed before putting on her robe and walking away from the bed.

From underneath the bed, Naruto saw feet heading his way and he remained on guard as they stopped in front of him. He bared his teeth as the person kneeled down and lowered their head to reveal a naked Tenten.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Tenten smiled and Naruto's lust-filled grin returned to his face. She smiled at him as she undid her hair buns and let her hair fall to its natural shoulder-length appearance.

"Now then, come out." Tenten coaxingly said before Naruto practically flew from underneath the bed and pounced onto her before happily licking her face. She smiled at the blonde and patted his whiskers.

* * *

There's the 16th chapter and what a foursome! It's pretty fun to have Sara and Naruto somehow find each other familiar while at the same time they don't exactly remember each other.

I found it funny to use Princess Fuku as a joke entry that would make Naruto turn limp and act like a frightened animal. Did he reject her because of her weight or because he remembers that she attacked him the last time they met?

That's entirely up to you readers and given she had a fiancé in the episode she appeared in, you can decide why she's here in the first place and I will not contradict you at all.

As you can see, Tenten is next and Naruto is as happy as can be. Until then, see you all next time.

_Omake_

_Hashirama, Mito and Kaguya observed the four princesses and marveled at their endurance with Naruto._

_"They lasted quite well against Naruto-kun, don't you agree, Lady Kaguya?" Mito asked._

_"Indeed, they did. They somewhat remind me of my husband." Kaguya smiled._

_"How so?" Hashirama asked._

_"Well, each time he and I became intimate, they were many times I overdid it with him and he couldn't move his legs for nearly a month. Not even our sons Hagoromo and Hamura's healing powers could help him that much." Kaguya sighed._

_"Is that so?" Mito asked._

_"Yes. In fact, that's where my title, The Demon, actually originated from." Kaguya smiled while reminiscing of Hagoromo and Hamura's father. She noticed him walking nearby and smiled at him._

_"Oh, dear." Kaguya called out and he looked in her direction._

_"Yes, Kaguya-hime?" He called back and she stared at him with lust._

_"Could you please come over here?" Kaguya said and Lord Ōtsutsuki nervously sweated._

_"I know that look, hime." Lord Ōtsutsuki answered in fear._

_"What look?" Kaguya sweetly asked as she stood up and sauntered over to him._

_"Kaguya-hime, wait! I couldn't feel my legs for nearly a month the last time you…" Lord Ōtsutsuki said before Kaguya rubbed her hands on his chest and he mentally melted before she walked off with him. He always found it difficult to say no to her and left alongside her._

_60 minutes later_

_Kaguya returned and sat back next to Hashirama and Mito._

_"Observe." Kaguya said and Hashirama and Mito looked back to see Lord Ōtsutsuki crawling on his hands._

_"Kaguya-hime, you overdid it again." Lord Ōtsutsuki said._

_"Forgive me, dear. Look for Hagoromo and you shall have the feelings in your legs in no time, if my speculation is true." Kaguya said._

_"Right. Oh, Hagoromo…." Lord Ōtsutsuki said begin crawling away in search of Hagoromo and Kaguya smiled at Hashirama and Mito with a wink._

Note: As you can tell, Kaguya is a demon in bed like Naruto but much worse. Also, the time is slightly different in Heaven than it is on Earth and that means Naruto hasn't done anything with Tenten in all of those 60 minutes.


	17. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata

Surprise! As you'll see, Tenten is not alone in this chapter since all of Hinata, Sakura and Ino reprise their roles as Naruto's partners in celebration of this being the final week of our favorite ninja's manga.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

Naruto picked up Tenten and placed her onto the bed; not noticing that all of Koyuki, Sara, Toki, and Haruna had been helped off the bed prior to him hiding under the bed. He pinned her to the bed and started lustfully licking her neck while seizing her perky breasts.

He pressed both of them together while swirling his thumbs around her tits and she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him close. Tenten smiled while Naruto's fingers sank into and squeezed her orbs of flesh while she felt the heat of his cum-dripping manhood inches from her wetness.

Naruto lowered his head to her tits and licked at her tits while squeezing and caressing her breasts together. She grinned at this while his tongue rubbed and aroused hey buds by licking at them.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to roll him onto his back. Instead, he rolled onto his back and palmed her bosom once again before planting his mouth on the left one.

He rubbed his lips together on the bud as he pinched the other teat and tweaked it while pulling it forward. Tenten sat in his lap and held his head close to her perky mounds as he pleasured her nipples.

_"All right, I can do this!"_ Tenten thought to herself as Naruto suckled her tit and opened his mouth to sink his teeth into the other one. She whimpered at his serrated canines gnawed into her soft flesh while he squeezed and caressed her chest.

She reached back and felt his manhood before a mixed expression of lust and amazement appeared on her confident face. Tenten proceeded to place her hands on Naruto's cheeks again and she traced his whiskers while he toyed with her breasts.

He delightfully growled as he toyed with her bosom and gnawed on it while she smiled and moaned at his teeth working on her orb. Tenten felt his hands travel to her ass and groped her before leaning back.

She fell forward as Naruto's hands knead at her derriere and he took his mouth of her tits to lick the inside of her cleavage. Suddenly, he felt someone else licking his balls and he and Tenten looked behind her to see Ino licking his testicles with both Hinata and Sakura alongside.

"About time." Tenten smiled at her fellow kunoichi and she saw the excitement growing on Naruto's face before getting off him. He looked at Ino as she gripped his erection and pressed her forehead against his before either blonde rubbed their tongues together while all of Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura leaned down to lick at his testicles.

Naruto and Ino both groaned as she pumped his erection and their tongues rubbed against one another. She moved her hand to his chest and allowed Tenten to grab hold of his manhood.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Ino purred before leaning forward to lick his pectoral muscles and he looked to see Sakura. He started snarling at he hopped to his feet and this made both of Ino and Tenten move back before he pinned the rosette onto her back.

A look of worry appeared in her face as he faced her and ferociously growled with his serrated teeth bared before quickly opening his mouth. To Sakura, it looked as though he was going to bite her for what he seemed to remember of her attacking him from his subconscious and knew fighting him in this state would pointless.

But then to her surprise, Naruto excitedly started licking her face and Sakura lightly laughed out of relief since she was expecting him to attack her. After completely licking her face, he looked to Hinata, who blushed at seeing his manhood so close again and gave him a soft expression before he got off Sakura.

"Hello again, Naruto-kun, did you miss me?" Hinata asked before Naruto pulled her into his lap with his left hand squeezing her rear cheeks and the other caressing her breast with great passion as he licked his way into her mouth. She groaned as his tongue infiltrated her lips and reunited with her tongue.

" _I'll take that as a yes."_ Hinata thought to herself as Naruto licked the inside of her mouth and both Sakura and Tenten licked at either sides of his neck. Meanwhile, Ino pressed her breasts on his back and moaned with lust racing through her body as she licked the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto smothered his erection against Hinata's crotch and she stroked his whiskers as he held onto her. The blue-haired woman moaned as the possessed man groped at her curvaceous body and kissed her as each of his former classmates kissed him.

Sakura started nibbling on Naruto's neck while Tenten reached down and stroked his erection. His tongue overpowered Hinata's from as a reaction to the brunette stroking his manhood and Ino wrapped her arms around him to grope his powerful form.

Naruto separated lips with Hinata and gave the lustful platinum blonde the chance to press her lips on his again. Sakura smiled at Ino and leaned forward to chuckle in her friend's ear.

"Ino, I'll bet you want Naruto-kun's cock the most." Sakura teased and Ino's eyes looked over to her friend before winking. Tenten chuckled at this as Hinata started kissing his heart as Naruto and Ino's tongue did battle.

Hinata got off Naruto's lap while Tenten leaned down and wrapped her fingers around his length before placing her mouth on it. The Jinchuuruki moaned as Tenten sucked on his erection and she stroked it as she tasted it with vigor.

Sakura slid her hands underneath Naruto's testicles and rubbed them with Hinata aiding her. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled as she listened to her former teammate moan at Tenten pleasing him before freeing his cock.

"How 'bout a tasting test, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked and Ino separated her lips from Naruto to see his response after he gave her a small grunt. He grinned as she playfully pushed him onto his back before spinning around and raising her rear high into the air.

She faced his cock and used both hands to press her perky orbs together on it while keeping herself balanced enough not to fall face-first onto his crotch. Naruto's upper body sat up and he placed his hands on Tenten's rear before licking at her folds.

Suddenly, Naruto felt more softness added to his erection and immediately knew all of Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had joined in the paizuri action with Tenten's mouth planted on the tip of his erection. With her sucking on his tower, he rubbed his hands on her ass before they traveled to clit and folds before rubbing his tongue on her lower body and she moaned as he teased her body.

Naruto licked her clit while planting his left hand near her womanhood before his middle and index fingers ventured into her folds. As she pumped her mouth on his manhood, Tenten moaned as she drove her mouth down onto his erection before he started thrusting into the valley of cleavage surrounding his cannon and Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all lathered their tongues on his member.

While Tenten found the taste of his manhood delicious, all of Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were beyond ecstatic to taste Naruto's manhood again and their licking was almost identical to how savage his licks were. She whimpered as she felt his fingers dig and wiggled within her aroused caverns while his tongue licked her clit.

Naruto's erection jerked into Tenten's mouth as she rubbed her breasts together in a group effort with the other kunoichi and Hinata was especially happy to have her beloved's erection sandwiched between her breasts.

Sakura and Ino were no different as they massaged their bosoms on his throbbing cock and Tenten kneaded her breasts together on his stiffness. Naruto traced Tenten's folds with his tongue and his fingers brushed against her walls while she squeezed her breasts on his length.

The platinum blonde lathered her tongue against Naruto's shaft as she squeezed her mounds and found her licking patterns being challenged by Sakura's. Both of them temporarily looked at each other and gave one another challenging glances before returning their attention to his stiffness.

Tenten felt Naruto's length twitch inside of her mouth and Hinata's tongue targeted his veins as she massaged her bosom on him. She moaned from the taste of his leftover semen and her mind started to grow blank as Ino and Sakura rubbed their orbs together as they stared at each other with completion.

_"Isn't this something: first we fight over Sasuke during our childhood and now we're fighting over Naruto-kun's cock? Life throws so many curveballs."_ Sakura thought to herself as she blew on Naruto's erection as Tenten bopped her head on it and some of the air from her mouth reached Ino's face. She took it personally before evilly smirking and slowly licking her fellow blonde's manhood before blowing on it with Hinata doing the same a second later.

Naruto growled as his cock vibrated inside of Tenten's mouth and unleashed a wave of cum within her mouth. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds as the thick substance filled her mouth and throat to the point of half of it oozing past her lips; allowing Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to lick it greedily while Tenten's release streamed from her pussy onto Naruto's hands.

He grinned and licked his fingers before waiting for Tenten to finish consuming his semen. Once she was done gulping down his cum, she took her mouth off it and Naruto slid his fingers across her lips to give her a taste of her own cum.

She moaned as she licked her lips at the taste of her release and Naruto grinned at this. Suddenly, he felt of the three kunoichi sucking on his cock and looked down to see it was Hinata doing so.

He smiled at her and gave a soft grunt to her; catching her attention. Naruto reached down and stroked her back before lightly growling at her again as if to say "Don't worry; you'll get your rounds with me again soon."

She understood what he was trying to say and freed his manhood before his attention shifted back to Tenten. He gripped her ankles and flipped onto her back before holding her upside down in the Piledriver position.

Tenten looked up at Naruto as he brushed his cock on her folds and she blushed as he finally slid his manhood down her tunnels. She closed her eyes and moaned at her barrier being snapped apart before he finally started pummeling himself down her tunnels.

Tenten rested her hands on either side of her as Naruto held onto her ankles and she grabbed the bed as his thrusts rocked her body. She looked to see all of Hinata, Ino, and Sakura gather around her and smile at her.

"Well, Tenten, let's help you enjoy this some more." Ino smiled before straddling Tenten's face and licked at her clit while Naruto drove his member down her womanhood. Driven by lust, she started to lick into Ino's arousal and she and Naruto shared a look of lust before winking at one another; effectively acknowledging their lust towards another hadn't faded in the time they had been separated.

Sakura smiled and rubbed her fingers on Ino's aroused clit while Tenten's tongue traveled into her wetness while Hinata found herself licking her bobbing orbs. Although unsurprising, she assumed that either Ino or Hinata had to be the most eager to renew their sex rounds with Naruto as soon as possible.

Ino moaned while reaching out and her fingers entered Sakura and Hinata's entrances before her fingers began digging into their arousals. The blunette moaned as she felt Ino's fingers brushing on her walls and she continued to lick at Tenten's heaving orbs.

Sakura planted her mouth on Ino's tit and suckled it while rubbing her fingers on her clit. Naruto's manhood crashed into Tenten's tightness and he watched as his former classmates pleasured one another.

Just like his tryst with the nobles earlier, Naruto found this orgy both pleasuring and entertaining at the same time as he drove his cock into Tenten's body while keeping a tight hold on her ankles.

Sakura suckled on Ino's tit as she used her free hand to grope at her breast and Hinata did likewise by palming the other one. Hinata eyed Naruto's manhood flying down into Tenten's pussy and the thought of it pounding into her own entrance again made her innards wet as they could be.

Ino's fingers wiggled and rubbed the inside of both Hinata and Sakura's innards as she slobbered on Tenten's clit. Suddenly, Naruto slightly lowered her body and leaned his head downward before nuzzling Ino's forehead.

While licking Tenten's clit, Ino looked at him and returned the affectionate nuzzling in small doses. Hinata's looked up at the nuzzling and a small frown crossed her face at the scene.

_"I won't lose!"_ Hinata thought to herself as she licked Tenten's breasts and palmed them while licking Ino's folds. Sakura then cupped her breasts and lightly rubbed her erect nipples while kissing her cleavage before she ceased nuzzling Naruto to look her direction.

Suddenly, Ino found herself being kissed by Sakura and her green-blue spheres were stared into by her friend's pale jade colored eyes. Tenten moaned underneath the female blonde as she felt Hinata's larger breasts squishing against her own as the blunette started licking her clit instead and Naruto smiled down at them while sending his cock rocking the brunette's innards.

While licking into Ino's tunnels, Tenten felt her warmth growing tighter on Naruto's erection and she could tell from his throbbing that their release would happen momentarily. Hinata moaned as Ino's fingers wiggled inside of her wetness and she licked against the blonde's clit as she made out with Sakura.

Both of the medical kunoichi moaned in their as their breasts smothered against one in their kiss and Ino's fingers dug into her wetness. Finally, all of the kunoichi and Naruto moaned as they all reached the end of their limits with Tenten's innards coiling around his erection before a deluge of his cum exploded from her warmth while simultaneously filling her stomach to the very last inch.

Hinata's head rose from licking Ino's clit as she came and immediately licked the overwhelming amount of semen pouring from Tenten's womanhood. As he panted, Naruto smiled at Hinata and could tell from how sexually active she was compared to their previous tryst that he had left a lasting impression on her.

Sakura and Ino separated lips to dip their fingers in their respective release before allowing one another to taste the wetness on their fingers. The blonde got off Tenten and smiled at Naruto, who removed his cock from her cum-filled tunnels.

_"Man, he's godly."_ Tenten thought in regards to the sex as he set her down and his head snapped in Ino's direction. She studied the grin of his face and knew he was getting ready to pounce.

He sprang at Ino and framed her face before licking into her mouth to taste her release. Ino seductively chuckled as Naruto licked into her mouth and she stroked his whiskers.

Naruto ravenously licked the inside of Ino's mouth before she eagerly moved back and slid down his erection. She squealed in his mouth before he started thrusting into her walls and immediately palmed her bosom as it jiggled.

His animalistic eyes stared into her passion-filled cyan spheres while she held onto his shoulders and he thrust his manhood into her wetness. They moved as they versed hips and Tenten smirked as she assisted Naruto in groping the curvaceous blonde.

Ino moaned from this as Naruto's manhood flew into her body and thrashed about inside of her walls. Her eyes had started to water from the pleasure racing throughout her body as she thrust down onto Naruto's cock and Hinata crawled forward behind him with lust shimmering in her lavender eyes.

Ino broke her kiss with him and held his face into her breasts as they bounced into his face while Hinata did the same; essentially smothering either sides of his head between their ample busts. She moaned with Ino as their mounds squished together on his forehead while he smiled with in their bosoms.

He now held onto her rear as it smacked onto his lap and Hinata felt Sakura's hand enter her warmth while the rosette's fingers wiggled into Tenten's entrance as well. Sakura smiled as her fingers rubbed the inside of both of her friends' entrances and that smile remained strong as she felt Tenten's free fingers wiggle inside of her womanhood.

Ino tightly held onto Naruto as his cock rocketed into her stomach and she pressed her lips against Hinata. As the two licked their tongues together, the blonde's bust jiggled against Hinata's and she already moaned into her mouth from having Sakura's fingers wiggle about inside of her.

Naruto's erection pounded and flew into Ino's tunnels as she thrust down onto him while Sakura's fingers dug inside of Hinata and Tenten's innards. The weapons specialist had her fingers squirm inside of Sakura's wetness and Ino moaned as her tunnels gripped his length.

It filed her warmth and she moaned into Hinata's mouth as their tongues dueled while the three kunoichi behind him came as well. Naruto grinned within Ino and Hinata's cleavage as he unleashed his semen way of ecstasy; which is fittingly the only thing going through her mind.

Sakura removed her hands from Hinata and Tenten to lick their release while the brunette did the same. After catching her breath, Ino got off of Naruto and tenderly kissed his forehead before resting on her side.

He reached back and with blinding speed, ended up behind Sakura before gripping her waist. She braced herself for impact and gripped the mattress tightly before Naruto entered her once again.

Sakura moaned as he thrashed his member into her walls and his crotch smacked against her derriere. Tenten moved to Naruto's side and she pressed her lips against his while he pounded into Sakura's core.

As Naruto's tongue greeted Tenten's, Sakura moaned before she found Hinata in front of her face and the blue-haired Hyuuga pressed her lips against her own. Sakura's tongue licked into Hinata's mouth and she returned the favor in kind while Ino pressed her breasts on her back before reaching down to rub her clit.

Sakura moaned into Hinata's mouth as Naruto drove his hips forward and banged his erection into her tightness. Ino gripped and tweak Sakura's tits as they swayed forth as Naruto's manhood shot into her warmth.

Hinata sat in front of Sakura before she reached forward and her fingers once again entered the Hyuuga's womanhood. Naruto's kiss with Tenten continued as he thrust into Sakura's pussy and her green eyes shimmered like diamonds from the pleasure charging throughout her body.

Ino smiled as she groped Sakura's bosom and kneaded her breasts while they bounced forward. Blue and brown colored eyes stared at one another until he broke the kiss to lick the crane of the rosette's neck.

Sakura looked back at Naruto and broke her kiss to reunite her lips with the blonde slamming his member into her with Ino moving behind him. Azure and equally shimmering green eyes stared at one another while Ino's tongue started licking his bouncing testicles.

Naruto and Sakura's tongues licked against one another as he drove his manhood into her entrance and took Ino's place of caressing her breasts. Her eyes glistened as she reared up on her knees and Naruto squeezed her bouncing orbs of flesh while thrusting into her core.

Tenten kneeled down in front of Sakura and licked her clit as Naruto rammed his cock into her womanhood with both Ino and Hinata joining her. At last, his semen exploded from her pussy and gave Hinata, Tenten, and Ino an explosion; literally as the release landed on all three on their faces.

Sakura loudly moaned in Naruto's mouth before they separated and she fell onto her front. He swung his head to rid himself off the sweat before looking to Sakura, who panted with a lustful smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, I'll never get mad at you ever again." Sakura panted while smiling at him.

"Huh?" The utterly confused Naruto managed to grunt at Sakura saying such a thing; figuring out that he either taken her to a new level of ecstasy or he must have messed up her mind quite a bit. But given he didn't sense she was lying, he could tell her emotions were pure and he nuzzled her before wrapping his arms around Hinata.

_"Finally, Naruto-kun will be paired with me again."_ Hinata joyously thought as he spun her around and laid back before she quickly took him in while facing away from him. Naruto started to pound into her walls and tears of pleasure already started to form within Hinata's eyes as he sat upright.

Hinata turned her head and pressed her lips against Naruto's before their tongues immediately met within his mouth. Lavender and cerulean eyes met as their hips worked against one another while he cupped what he was able to hold of her breasts.

Naruto kneaded the jiggling orbs together while pounding his way into Hinata's core and she moaned in their kiss as he fell back. She closed her eyes in bliss as she bucked her hips and Naruto fondled and squeezed her ample mounds together while the remaining kunoichi gathered around to patiently await a chance to join in.

He rammed his manhood into her walls before breaking their kiss and she sat upright; giving Tenten the chance to straddle his face. Naruto instantly licked into her wetness as she cupped Hinata's breasts and massaged them while pressing her own bosom into the blue-haired woman's back.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino moved in front of Hinata to plant their lips on her jiggling tits before she reached down. Her fingers entered their crevices before rubbing their insides lustfully as Naruto shot his erection upright into her aroused walls and she looked back at Tenten; just in time to be kissed by her.

Brown eyes met with purplish-white ones as Naruto pounded his hardness into her body and her fingers dug into Sakura and Ino as they suckled her hard tits. All four of the kunoichi blushed as Naruto pleasured them or served as a lustful motivation while he held onto Hinata's small waist.

Sakura rubbed her lips together on Hinata's hard bud with Ino's hand squeezing her impressive bust. Hinata moaned as she pitted her tongue against Tenten's and whimpered as she grew tighter until her walls put enough pressure on his cock.

Naruto's length fired multiple rounds of his seeds into her womb once again and tears of joy and pleasure streamed from her eyes as a result with her fellow kunoichi reaching their limits as well. Tenten came on his tongue while Ino and Sakura did likewise with Hinata's fingers.

Soon, they all sat back and allowed Naruto to pick which one of them next. Naturally, he chose Hinata again and they all managed to join in the sex as usual.

_Later_

All of Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino's bodies were stained head-to-toe with Naruto's semen as he came on all four of them at the same time. They heavily panted and Tsunade knew this meant that they were at their limit.

"Anyone else?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

Well, guys, as a way to celebrate Naruto's final chapter, I paired him with Tenten and even brought back Ino, Sakura, and if you've read the final manga, I'm proud to say his new wife, Hinata as a way of saving the best for last. Hey, I was gonna bring them back eventually and why not now; especially to cheer up any potentially disappointed NaruSaku or NaruIno fans who read the final chapter


	18. Tezuna, Amaru, Konan, Mabui, and Samui

We finally return  and Naruto's partners in this chapter will be Amaru, Konan, Samui and Tezuna since so many people misunderstood me saying they could choose any woman of their choice for this chapter and requested Tsunade despite me denying her appearance more times than I can remember. So in compensation for Tsunade, I decided to reuse Samui and throw in Tezuna along with Mabui as a surprise entry.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or the original doujin in which this story is based off of.

* * *

Naruto thrust into Hinata as he was on top of her and fingered both of Sakura and Ino at the same time. Tenten sat over the blue-haired kunoichi as she licked into her tunnels and tasted her juices along with the remnants of Naruto's semen.

"Naruto-kun…" A calm voice said and Naruto's attention was drawn from Hinata before looking up to see all of Konan, Samui, Mabui, Amaru, and Tezuna standing in front of the bed. Samui swayed her breasts to entice Naruto and he excited grinned.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how about giving these kunoichi a break and having a spin with us?" Amaru asked and Naruto came within Hinata, who finished licking Tenten's womanhood. The brunette came along with Ino and Sakura before Naruto allowed them to rest and he leaned down to lick their cheeks.

However, with Hinata, he licked her lips before his tongue found its way into her mouth and the kiss he gave her stayed like so for at least two minutes. Once it was finally broken, Hinata closed her eyes and panted with a smile spread across her lips.

Tezuna, already having crawled onto the bed, sat behind Naruto and smothered the back of his head. As he looked back at her, she smiled down at him and he felt Samui's bosom pressing on his chest as she sat alongside him.

"Remember me?" Samui said before pressing her breasts into his face while Amaru, Mabui, and Konan rubbed their chests against his cum-stained erection. Naruto happily growled between Samui and Tezuna's breasts

"That's more like it." Amaru said and Konan nodded to the others watching. Then, Tsunade helped Sakura and Ino off the bed with Yugao helping Tenten and Kurenai helped Hinata off the bed.

As Kurenai helped Hinata sit down, she noticed her student's ecstatic expression and couldn't help but smile at her; knowing she probably enjoyed the sex the most out of the four. With the bed now cleared, Naruto reached back and squeezed Tezuna's rear in an excited manner.

At the same time, Naruto started licking the inside of Samui's cleavage and reached forward to brush his hand on Amaru's womanhood once she leaned closer. The russet moaned before his hand ventured to Konan's womanhood and she whimpered at his feisty nature.

" _At this rate, I'm unsure as to whether Naruto's condition is getting better or becoming worse."_ Konan pondered before Tezuna and Samui were quickly placed on their backs. Palming either one of their breasts, he started fondling and groping both of the blonde women's bosoms.

He leaned forward and started licking Konan's tits while Amaru had a slightly jealous look on her face at being ignored. Samui, Tezuna, and Konan's moans only increased her jealousy before she moved behind Naruto and started fondling his balls.

Naruto's body shivered in pleasure as he felt Amaru's tongue rubbed and licking against his testicles. He alternated techniques and softly bit into Konan's perky orb.

The amber-eyed woman blushed and whimpered as his canines sank into her breast while he gripped Samui and Tezuna's respective bud. He started pulling and tweaking them while they moaned underneath him and Amaru moaned at the taste of cum on his balls with Mabui joining her.

Naruto grunted at this while continuing to gnaw on Konan's breast and her usual stoic personality quickly began to fade at the feeling of his canines. Tezuna and Samui whimpered as their tits grew hardened by his touch; with the latter's bud having grown aroused faster given her already-high lust alone from the moment he touched her.

Mabui and Amaru fondled his testicles while the former placed her mouth on the one she was licking and sucked on it. Picking up from this, Tezuna and Samui reached forward and began stroking Naruto's manhood while blushing at its heat.

Samui felt her innards wetting up from remembrance of his length being inside of her and thrusting to no end in their first go-round. Konan held Naruto's head against her chest as he gnawed on her breast and stopped doing so to lick the other.

He groaned from the combination of pleasure his testicles felt as Mabui's mouth sucked on his testicle and Amaru licked his other one before slowly blowing on it. This caused Naruto to take his mouth off Konan's breast and he spun around to see Amaru's eager face.

Quickly framing her face, she fell back before he took hold of her hands and stood her up before backing her against the wall. He freed them and started brushing his fingers into her wetness before she pounced on him.

Knocking the blonde on his back, she straddled and grinned at him in the form of a challenge; giving the other four women enough to join her. Tezuna crawled over Naruto and faced his erection while shaking her entrance above him.

Smelling how high her arousal was, Naruto's tongue invited itself into her warmth and wildly licked the insides of her walls. Tezuna loudly moaned at the ferocity of his tongue digging into her wetness and looked to see the around women around him.

Cupping their breasts, they simultaneously smothered them against his undying manhood and the sizes of the soft flesh made his eyes turn red for a moment until ultimately returning to their normal color. Tezuna placed her mouth on the tip of Naruto's cock and all began to massage it with their breasts.

Amaru, on the other hand, released his manhood from her cleavage and reached underneath him to take his balls into her hand. Leaning downward, she slowly brushed her tongue on them and resumed sucking on the other she hadn't tasted.

Konan, Tezuna, Mabui, and Samui held their mounds on Naruto's erection as it pumped upright into their cleavages and made them bounced about. The blue-haired kunoichi's tongue rubbed against his veins and Tezuna bopped her head on his manhood as she sucked on the head.

She stirred her tongue around the foreskin of it as it charged into her mouth and struck against her licking tongue. Samui and Mabui kneaded their breasts together on Naruto's manhood as it flew through their breasts and Konan lowly moaned at the taste.

Meanwhile, Amaru's bounced Naruto's heaving balls in her bands and sucked on his testicle while it heaved. Shivers of pleasure shot throughout the blonde's body as he licked into Tezuna's innards and wildly brushed his fingers on her aroused clit.

Listening to her muffled moans, he knew she wouldn't have as much endurance as the kunoichi and he decided to subject the busty woman to his lust anyhow. As his balls tightened, Amaru's sucking continued to further arouse the possessed man and Mabui's tongue brushed on his agile member.

She moaned at the taste and Konan noticed how much Samui was licking Naruto's erection as it shot through her breasts. Konan easily figured out that Samui probably lusted after him the most from having been his first partner and reliving the experience was just what she needed.

Mabui's tongue rubbed on Naruto's throbbing veins before all four of them blew on his saliva-drenched length. Naruto groaned while brushing and rubbing his fingers on Tezuna's clit as he felt Amaru slowly blowing on his testicles while rubbing the underside of them.

Tezuna found her mouth being filled with Naruto's cum to the point of where she freed it and moaned as her release streamed down his tongue. All of Tezuna, Samui, Amaru, Konan, and Mabui's faces were struck by Naruto's cum and the blond Kumogakure kunoichi's usual calm expression grew into a lustful smile.

Samui and her companions all smile at the warm sensation of the semen trailing down their faces into their cleavage before all of them licked their lips. Naruto, on the other hand, licked Tezuna's release and waited until she was off of him to seize her hips.

Right before her eyes, Naruto was right behind her and she looked back to see him teasing her folds with his erection. The strength of it made her blush overtook her face as he rubbed his cock on her pussy and she loudly moaned before he grinned.

Naruto gripped Tezuna's hips and his length prodded her folds some more before finally entering her. She loudly moaned at her hymen being destroyed the moment the blonde entered her body and he continued to grin at this.

Tezuna moaned as Naruto's savage series of thrusts began to pummel into her walls and her bosom started swaying against the bed. He smiled as he rammed his manhood into her insides and she whimpered from the younger blonde's impacts.

Konan and the other kunoichi stood by for the time being until they could figure out when and how to join the sex. Naruto's hands moved to Tezuna's small waist as his length shot into her tunnels and swiftly rubbed against them.

Tezuna moaned as her breasts squished and bobbed against the mattress with Naruto's erection flying into her entrance. She looked to see Samui kneeling in front of her and reached up to squeeze her mound.

Before this could continue, Naruto released her waist and gripped the underside of her legs before standing up. He spread her legs and she placed her feet on his knees to balance herself.

Freeing her legs, Naruto took hold of her bobbing mounds and Tezuna moaned as she felt his fingers sinking into them. She felt someone licking her clit and looked down to see Samui and Mabui both licking her clit.

In the meantime, Konan and Amaru were both licking Naruto's heaving ballsac as he pounded into Tezuna's womanhood and she bucked her hips the best she could to counter his movements. Though she knew she didn't have a chance of keeping up with his speed, she continued to move her hips and sent her entrance down Naruto's hilt.

Naruto lustfully growled as he drove his erection into the depths of Tezuna's wetness and she whimpered from having Samui and Mabui's tongue brushing against her clit. With the four kunoichi's anticipation of having their shot with Naruto, they began fingering one another to become as aroused as possible by the time it would be their respective go at it; the respective pairs being Konan with Amaru and Mabui with Samui.

Tezuna moaned and whimpered as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into her bobbing breasts while slamming his cock into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and moaned at it repeatedly rubbing on her walls with great speed.

Standing up while their respective fingers dug into one another's entrances, Mabui and Samui each palmed Tezuna's heaving breasts before fondling the already bouncing orbs and this gave Naruto the chance to take hold of her hardened tits.

Amaru and Konan both brushed their tongues against Naruto's balls as he drove and pummeled his length into Tezuna's walls. The fiery russet took to sucking the one she was licking and Konan only doubled this pleasure to Naruto by lightly blowing on his wet testicles.

He started licking Tezuna's cheek and brushed his canines on her earlobe as she moaned. The moment she looked back to face him, she found his lips smothering hers in a blur as he raged his cannon into her core in aroused fury and lusty grey eyes stared at savagely ocean blue ones.

Mabui moaned as she felt Samui's fingers digging into her womanhood and vice versa with the busty blonde woman. She held Tezuna's breast still and planted her mouth on it once Naruto figured out was she trying to do.

He moaned at Konan and Amaru's actions while rocketing himself into Tezuna's wetness and she moaned into his mouth while accepting an invite from his eager tongue. Their tongues wrestled as he freed her breasts and held onto her waist instead.

Even with the aftermath she'd seen with all of Naruto's previous partners, she hadn't expected the sex to be as mind-blanking as all she could think about was his thrusts that were flying into her womanhood. Tezuna whimpered as her innards tightly coiled on his erection to the point of his semen spraying out of her entrance and overflowing out of her.

Like animals at a waterhole, Samui and the other three kunoichi licked at the white fountain oozing out of Tezuna's entrance moment before their own releases drained from their respective entrances. Ignoring their releases, they all licked the oozing fluid until there was none left and Tezuna panted in her kiss with Naruto before he broke it.

The busty woman panted as Naruto licked her lips and set her down on the bed to rest before the eager Amaru sprang at him. The russet once again knocked him onto his back and smiled challengingly at him before he grinned back at her.

Just then, he flipped her onto her back and placed himself on top of the tomboyish russet while entering her. Amaru blushed and moaned as her virginity was taken from her while digging her nails into the bed.

Similar to what he done to Hotaru earlier, Naruto framed Amaru's face and licked her lips until her moans ceased. She looked up at him and stubbornly closed her eyes at him.

"That didn't hurt." Amaru panted as she tried to put on a tough front that continued to grin at and palmed her breasts before pounding into her walls. Her eyes opened as they grew wide as Naruto's manhood traveled into her walls and thunderously thrashed about into them.

Naruto grinned at he shot his manhood into Amaru and the russet moaned as he fondled and caressed her breasts as they bobbed about. She found him kissing her and allowing their blue eyes to meet.

Not one to be outdone so easily, Amaru started bucking her hips and her walls grinded his cock as it struck against her innards. Their tongues licked and rubbed against one another while the speed of their hips clashed.

In the midst of the kiss, Naruto felt Konan and Mabui licking his balls while he drove his manhood into Amaru's innards. Samui sat in front of Amaru with Tezuna and while still kissing Naruto, she reached towards the second blonde woman.

She started brushing her hand on her crotch and Tezuna moaned before doing the same to Samui. The busty cloud kunoichi moaned and her wetness continued to stream down her inner thighs from arousal.

Soon, Naruto broke the kiss and Samui used the opportunity to sit above Amaru's face. Driven by her lust in the same fashion as Naruto, she started licking into her wetness and the bosomy woman placed her hands on her chest.

Amaru spread her arms out and found Konan and Mabui sitting over her hands. Reaching up, her fingers wiggled into their folds and started brushing her fingers into her fellow kunoichi's entrances.

Naruto pressed his lips against Samui's as she groped Amaru's chest and he did the same for her. She moaned as he massaged and fondled them to no end before she felt Tezuna's bosom squishing against her back.

Tezuna smiled as she reached forward and prodded her fingers against Samui's clit to provide further wetness for Amaru to taste. Naruto's erection jetted into her pussy as she grinded his swift manhood and her fingers brushed the insides of Konan and Mabui.

Naruto's hands groped and kneaded Samui's ample flesh as their tongues reunited for the first time in hours. Both moaned as they eagerly lashed and drenched one another with saliva while Tezuna's tongue brushed the back of her neck.

He groaned into Samui's mouth as Amaru's womanhood tightened around his cock and it unleashed his seeds into her core. Minutes after that, her fellow kunoichi also came and their releases all drained from them before all panted.

As Amaru was done licking into Samui's warmth, the blonde got off the panting russet and her kiss with Naruto ended as his eyes fell on Konan. Freeing his length from her walls, he sprang at Konan and placed his hands on her shoulders to pull her close to him.

" _Let's get you cured, Naruto-kun."_ Konan thought to herself as Naruto stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before sinking her womanhood down his erection. She moaned as his swollen manhood within her walls and she placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

Naruto palmed her breasts and began pummeling his cannon into Konan's walls while she held onto him. She loudly moaned as this was her first time having sex in several years and her first and previous partner was non-other than Yahiko.

Despite Naruto's resemblance to her deceased lover, she tried not to think about their similarities and focused on bucking her hips against the speed of Naruto's. He rubbed and squeezed her breasts as his length rocketed into her wet caverns.

The blue-haired woman held onto Naruto's shoulders and moaned at his speed as his length flew into her innards. She was able to keep her legs locked around his waist and her fellow partners watched as Naruto pounded his tower into her entrance.

Konan whimpered at the mighty impacts Naruto's thrusts carried and she looped her arms around the back of his neck. She looked up into his bright azure eyes and they stared back at her usually serene amber ones while charging his hips forward.

With ecstasy filling her mindset, Konan leaned forward and kissed the possessed blonde as she backed her against the wall. Naruto felt his erection being grinded by Konan's warm innards and she moaned within the kiss as she held onto him.

Sweat poured down their heated bodies and Konan felt Naruto's tongue make its way into her mouth before it rubbed against her own. His warmth thrashed into her innards and Samui watched as he drove his erection into the Rain kunoichi's wetness until she finally came.

Konan's honey-colored eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she felt her womb become flooded with Naruto's cum to the final inch and it shortly poured out of her entrance down onto the bed. Ending his kiss with his former enemy, he allowed Konan to get off his cock before setting his sights on Mabui and she immediately placed herself on all of her limbs.

"Come, Naruto-kun." Mabui seductively said to Naruto and literally taking her on the offer, he gripped her forearms before making her stand up. She looked back as he brushed his cock on her entrance before entering her walls and snapping her hymen.

Holding on Mabui's forearms, he renewed his thrusts and she loudly moaned as she rutted her hips back against his. She looked down to see Samui and Amaru licking her clit as Naruto's manhood shot into her pussy a short time after the temporary pain of her lost virginity had faded.

Mabui whimpered as her breasts swayed forward and Naruto's hold on her forearms loosened to hold onto her heaving orbs. She blushed as he fondled her breasts and she found Tezuna helping him by squeezing her nipples while pulling them forward.

Naruto's hips jetted forward into Mabui's pussy and she found Konan joining Samui and Amaru by licking her clit. She looked down and saw how deep the lust in their eyes had grown from the sex.

Mabui turned her head and found her lips being pressed against by Naruto as his length stormed into her insides. The pairs of green and ultramarine-colored eyes met while Mabui's chest was groped and fondled while it bounced about in the air with Tezuna teasing them.

Naruto's tongue savagely licked and wagged against Mabui's while hers combatted his in return. Samui, Amaru, and Konan all knew from experience that she wouldn't last long against Naruto in the match of sex and licked against her aroused clit.

Tezuna smiled as she started licking Mabui's hardening tits and brushed her tongue on the bobbing buds while Naruto's fingers saw to the massaging of the ample flesh. He moaned in the kiss and Mabui reached back to stroke his whisker marks as his length rammed into her stomach.

With all the teasing she went through, Mabui found her walls enclosing Naruto's manhood a moment later and gave her fellow kunoichi a taste of their release as the spraying juices hit their faces. Tezuna smiled at this before freeing Mabui's bosom along with Naruto and he took his manhood out of her lower orifice.

Severing the kiss between them, Naruto sat down and found Samui in his lap a moment later. She sank her womanhood down his erection and smiled in total ecstasy at the feeling of him inside her once again.

"Naruto-kun, I've tried to keep cool about this but my patience has reached its end." Samui declared before rolling her hips forward and Naruto's hands seized her breasts once again as his lips locked against hers. Their tongues wildly brushed and licked against one another while he thrust into her entrance and slammed his cock into her walls.

Naruto's fingers sank into Samui's great bosom and squeezed at the bouncing mounds while pounding into her core. Reliving the feeling again made tears of pleasure form in her eyes as she wiggled hips and thrust down onto his manhood.

Both closed their eyes in bliss as his swift length jetted into her walls and he ended the kiss with a lick to the lips before laying back. Once on his back, he noticed Tezuna place herself over his face and he started licking through her folds as she pressed her breasts against Samui's bobbing globes as Naruto freed them.

Tezuna and Samui both moaned before leaning forward and licking one another's tongues while rubbing their breasts together. Naruto's hands reached out and instinctively found Amaru and Mabui's crotches while Samui's fingers took care of pleasing Konan's womanhood.

As she pressed her mounds against Tezuna, Samui noticed all of Amaru, Mabui, and Konan leaning closer before their tongues all met in a five-way tongue match. Naruto's fingers wiggled and wormed about inside of Amaru and Mabui's entrances while sending his throbbing manhood into Samui's walls.

Mabui placed her hands on both Samui and Amaru's heaving chests and began squeezing them with Konan doing the same with Tezuna. As they each groped and licked at one another, Naruto felt Samui growing tighter on his soaring tower and continued licking into Tezuna's wetness with his tongue rubbing against her arousal.

Next, all six of them met an orgasmic bliss and Samui was at the height of this when Naruto's semen exploded from her innards. Each woman caught their breath and Tezuna and Samui got off Naruto before he hopped onto his feet.

He reached for Amaru and Tezuna before they moved closer to him. Samui, Konan, and Mabui all moved closer to him in the same fashion he would approach his partners.

_Later_

A sweat-drenched Samui was thrust into by Naruto until he climaxed into her tightness and he simultaneously pleased Amaru and Tezuna; both of whom pleasured Konan and Mabui in return. A minute afterwards, Naruto heard a woman clear her throat and looked up to see Shion, Nonō, and Ayame standing in front of the bed.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it's been some time since your promise to me and now…" Shion said as she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her fingers around his manhood once it was free from Samui's entrance. She licked it once and smiled at Naruto.

"…Its time to pay what you owe." Shion finished and Naruto's head tilted in confusion at her claim as Ayame and Nonō came closer to him.

* * *

Took me long enough, didn't it? To explain Konan not being a virgin, I think it helped cement how deep her relationship with Yahiko was and Samui's new lusty personality was a reminder of the toll that sex with Naruto can have on his partner's minds.

Next time, Naruto will finally be fulfilling his promise to Shion he made at the end of the first Shippuden movie; even if he doesn't remember it at the moment in his possessed state and to top it off, Nonō and Ayame will be joining in.

Now, that I think about it; Naruto will be going at it with both a priestess and nun in the chapter so that makes it all the more interesting. 


	19. Shion, Nono, and Ayame

It wasn't my intention to take so long in updating this story but here it was and right on time for the story's 3rd anniversary, too. More fitting to the third anniversary, all of Shion (obviously trying to get some Uzumaki genetics), Nonō Yakushi, and Ayame the ramen girl are here to try to cure Naruto of his ills.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or the original doujin this story is based off of.

* * *

Naruto lustfully growled as Shion stroked his manhood and she smiled at him before Ayame and Nonō joined her. She leaned forward and licked the sweat off his neck before making eye contact.

"Do you remember me, Naruto-kun?" Shion asked before Naruto's fingers excitedly flew forward and started digging into her innards. As she moaned from how fast his fingers were moving about inside of her walls, she slightly fell forward and he picked her up before pinning her on the bed.

Naruto leaned forward and framed Samui's cheek before licking her lips before his tongue infiltrated them. Once he was done, he proceeded to the same to Amaru, Konan, Tezuna, and Mabui before returning his attention to Shion, who only smiled at his gestures.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shion said before Naruto eagerly placed his erection between her breasts and she squeezed them together. He eagerly thrust his manhood into her bosom and she rubbed her orbs together on it.

_"It's incredibly hard! This is gonna good."_ Shion thought to herself as she squeezed her breasts on his member as he drove into them and he looked to Nonō. She nervously laughed and smiled at him before holding her hand out to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun. I am Nonō Yakushi and…" Nonō started to say before he pulled her closer and started licking her lips before his fingers started rubbing her folds before infiltrating them. She loudly moaned as she felt his fingers digging into her walls and brushed against them while Ayame stood in front of him.

Seeing Ayame spread her folds, Naruto's head lashed forward and he began licking into them while she whimpered. The blonde's tongue licked into Ayame's folds and the intensity of his licks made her legs begin wobbling.

_"The only time I've his tongue so active like this is when he's licking the bottom of a ramen bowl."_ Ayame thought to herself as Naruto licked into her warmth and Shion opened her mouth before placing it on the tip of its head. With him distracted, all of Samui, Tezuna, Amaru, Konan, and Mabui were helped off the bed by Tsunade and Hana before they were taken to another room; the hospital floor they were on being vacant for obvious reasons.

Shion moaned as she sucked on his member and stirred her tongue around the head. Nonō mewled as Naruto's vigorously wriggled inside of her entrance and rubbed on her innards.

Ayame mewled as Naruto's licked her walls and tasted her arousal as it grew from his ravenous tongue. Nonō closed her eyes and moaned as the blonde's fingers moved about inside of her.

Shion wasn't surprised that Naruto's length was as hard as it was and she sucked on the tip while stirring her tongue around it. She opened her mouth and slowly blew on his manhood before Nonō slightly crouched to do the same.

Ayame started to do the same before Naruto grunted at her and she figured that was his disapproval of doing so. So, she remained still as he licked her womanhood and his free hand brushed on her clit before he stopped licking her.

Naruto's fingers took the place of his tongue as they rapidly rubbed and brushed her innards. He buried his head between Nonō's chest and started licking into her cleavage as her eyes closed.

Nonō wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and held him against her chest as he worked his fingers inside of her. The three women moaned as his pleasuring efforts and with the amount of intensity he had, they all knew it wouldn't be long before their respective orgasms were met.

Shion continued blowing on Naruto's cannon as he plunged it into her breasts and she was it throb before licking her lips. She planted a kiss on the front of his foreskin and sucked on the tip once again.

She groaned as she felt Naruto's semen spew into her mouth and flooded the inside while Nonō and Ayame howled in pleasure as their fluids trailed down his fingers. Once their release was done, Naruto removed his fingers and licked them while Shion opened her mouth so the last of semen could splatter on her face.

Shion loudly moaned in pleasure with her mouth full of cum and she swallowed the release before Naruto suddenly jumped back. He spread her legs apart and eyed her womanhood before licking her walls.

Suddenly, Shion was with her back against the wall and had the possessed Jinchuuruki licking into her womanhood with his hands groping her bosom. Nonō and Ayame were currently licking his erection with the latter pumping his erection.

Nonō fondled Naruto's balls as he licked into Shion's womanhood and she moaned as she felt his tongue making its way into her aroused tunnels. Naruto wildly licked into her innards and lustfully growled as he felt Nonō begin licking his testicles.

Ayame lustfully moaned as she pumped Naruto's manhood and brushed her tongue against his foreskin before sucking on the front. He buried his fingers into Shion's breasts as he licked her pussy and the priestess shivered with joy as he did so.

Despite the deep blush on her face, Shion smiled the entire time as Naruto tasted her wetness and groped at her chest while her legs remained spread. She looked down at him and his feral eyes exchanged glances with her before focusing on her warmth.

Naruto's fingers squeezed and kneaded at Shion's tits as he licked into her warmth. Ayame stroked his length and Nonō's tongue worked in unison as they tasted the remnants of semen from his foreskin.

He felt his balls tightening and Nonō smiled at this before returning to licking at his testicles. Naruto felt shivers of pleasure travel through his body and noticed Nonō sucking on his left testicle.

Shion reached and stroked Naruto's cheek as he wagged his tongue about inside of her walls. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure with her fingers and toes balling up as a result.

Judging how intense his licks were and how her womanhood couldn't last much longer against them, Shion knew it was only a matter of time before she came while also knowing the same applied to Naruto as well given his moans between growls.

Ayame sucked on Naruto's length as he thrust into her mouth and she closed her eyes as it sped into her mouth. With a final spasm, Ayame opened her mouth just in time for Naruto's semen to erupt from his member and splatter on both her and Nonō's faces.

Both moaned at the heat of the blonde's semen and Shion's own ecstatic moan was just as he eagerly licked her streaming fluids. Ayame and Nonō licked every drop of the warm substance while Naruto licked Shion's womanhood clean and looked to the two women pleasing his manhood.

Naruto grunted at the two of them and they backed off as they wiped their mouths. Shion looked to see him standing up and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Grinning, he entered Shion's womanhood and she smiled while he entered her insides with her virginity being no more in the process. The moment he was fully within her innards, her hips immediately bucked and grinded his swollen glory before he thrust in return.

Looking at one another before nodding, Ayame and Nonō started licking Naruto's heaving testicles as he shot his manhood into Shion's wetness and he reclaimed his hold on her breasts. He sank his canines into the left one and the priestess howled with pleasure at his teeth piercing her orb.

With her blush covering her entire face already, Shion held Naruto's head against her chest as he gnawed on her breast and worked her hips in unison. Naruto's sweat rained down his body and Shion's eyes glistened with joy as he rammed himself into her tunnels.

Naruto's teeth worked themselves of Shion's breast as he squeezed the other mound as it bobbed and jiggled about. Like smoking addicts who never put down their cigarettes, Ayame and Nonō licked Naruto's balls for the still-dripping amount of semen and he moaned from their tongues.

He drove his hilt into Shion's insides as she smiled with glee and he loud moans were suddenly silenced by his lips smothering hers upon releasing her breast. Pale lavender eyes met with savage ultramarine ones as Naruto's tongue licked into her mouth and was eagerly met by her own tongue.

Naruto's hips charged forward and Shion's opposed his movements as she wrapped her arms around him with her fingers brushing through his sweaty locks. His fingers squeezed and groped her chest as they bounced in his hands while Nonō rubbed her palm on his balls.

Ayame blew on Naruto's hardness as it thrashed into Shion and both blondes opened their mouths to trace each other's respective lips with their tongues. A husky growl escaped Naruto's mouth as he licked Shion's mouth and moved his tongue to taste the roof of her mouth.

Nonō's tongue slobbered on Naruto's testicles and managed to get in a few licks of Shion's clit. Ayame smiled as she felt the blonde's balls hardened over a short period of time and Shion did likewise as she felt his length's throbbing increase.

Naruto freed Shion's breasts and placed his hands on her rear as he kneaded her lower cheeks. She smothered them against his heart and he began nibbling her neck as she held onto him.

Her mind had grown blank as Naruto's member surged into her caverns and struck against her core repeatedly. Shion's nails started digging into Naruto's back and she licked his earlobe while feeling her pussy growing tighter from his powerful moves.

Ayame lapped at the juices of arousal flowing from Shion's wetness and she was replaced by Nonō as the nun licked at his testicles. Naruto wildly shot his member into Shion's womanhood and her eyes slowly behind to roll to the back of her head as his cock throbbed inside of her.

He finished nibbling on her neck and held onto her as she grinded him while she beginning nuzzling his chest. Naruto's left hand relinquished Shion's ass and replanted itself on her bosom as he held up.

Naruto licked Shion's tit for a while before ultimately sucking on it and Shion mewled as he savagely did so. She looked to see his eyes turn red for a moment before they returned to their usual shade of blue and Shion couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed; hoping that Naruto or rather, Kurama, would speak to her.

However, these thoughts were pushed to the side when Shion's body couldn't stand Naruto's thrusts any longer and her innards coiled around his member just as it spasmed. Shion practically screamed with pleasure as she felt her womb being filled by Naruto's cum as it exploded from her pussy and a blend of her juices and his release oozed down his member.

As Ayame and Nonō eagerly licked their release, an ecstatic smile appeared on Shion's face as she knew that her chances of bearing a child by Naruto was now a definite possibility as his semen still poured from her entrance as he crouched down and allowed her to get off.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun, you've payed what you owe." Shion smiled and Naruto gave a confused look that was reminiscent of his usual self though any hope of it meaning he was free of his lustful mindset was ruled out with he snorted the next minute. He looked to Nonō and licked his lips before jumping at the nun.

Nonō found herself on top of Naruto before taking a deep breath before spreading her legs and sinking her entrance down his tower. She lightly gasped as her hymen was taken and loudly moaned at his size before placing her hands on his chest.

Once adjusted, Naruto's erection started striking into Nonō's womanhood and she whimpered before steadily beginning to roll her hips right before he shot his upright. Naruto quickly palmed Nonō's bosom and his fingers buried themselves into the jiggling mounds before massaging the flesh.

Nonō fell forward before placing her arms on either side of Naruto as her breasts swayed forward in his hands as he caressed and fondled them. She found her face inches away from his before he pressed his lips against hers and his tongue entered her mouth.

Though his tongue overpowered hers for a time, she started licking back against his as he toyed with her chest and her dark emerald eyes were met by his blue ones. Naruto placed one hand on her back and held her steady as she worked her hips against him.

With the might of Naruto's movements thrashing into her, Nonō found herself growing more turned on each second and moaned into his mouth as she dueled tongues with him. Naruto's cannon rammed into Nonō's warmth as she thrust down onto him and she moaned into his mouth before she sat back up.

Ayame took this opportunity to sit above Naruto's head and his tongue licked into her womanhood as she sat over him. The brunette moaned from this before noticing Shion sat near Naruto and she smiled as her fingers wriggled into her pussy.

Shion moaned as Ayame's fingers wiggled into her wetness and fingered her walls while Naruto drove his hilt into Nonō's tunnels. He moaned as they were grinded and licked into Ayame's warmth while his hands were replaced by hers.

Nonō moaned as Ayame groped her chest and she found Shion's lips pressing against hers in the process. Their minds consumed by lust, their tongues started slobbering and dueling against one another while Ayame felt Naruto's tongue savoring the taste of her innards.

Naruto groaned as he pounded his member into Nonō's insides and his foreskin hit against her walls; making them rumble from his impacts. Suddenly, all three women howled in unison as they reached their peaks and made their orgasms at long last.

Nonō moaned at much of her stomach was flooded with Naruto's semen while half of it splashed out of her entrance and drained down the blonde's balls. Ayame licked her lips before leaning forward and licking the substance with Shion joining in.

As they licked the substance from Nonō's womanhood, Naruto lifted her and sprang into the air before his eyes looked at Ayame. He pounced on her and pinned to the bed before licking at her neck.

"Help yourself, Naruto-kun." Ayame lustfully breathed and Naruto grinned before entering his swollen tower into her warmth with her smile growing out of amazement to his size as it took her barrier away. It wasn't long before he pummeled his manhood into her walls and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

She smothered her lips against his while he drove his hardness into her wetness and she bucked her hips as her dark eyes looked at his ocean-colored spheres. He palmed her left breast and squeezed it while caressing it nonstop.

Ayame's fingers trickled through his hair until her left hand was softly planted on his cheek and traced his whiskers. Following his instinct, he reached out and his fingers found Nonō's crotch before they started digging into her pussy.

Naruto and Ayame moaned between their tightly sealed lips as he rammed his member into her wetness. She caressed his cheek while he started tweaking and pulling at her heaving tit before looking up at Shion.

He rose his upper body and Ayame allowed Shion to sit over her before starting to lick into her wetness. Shion leaned forward and her lips were reunited with Naruto's before another war between their tongues broke out.

Nonō moaned as Naruto's fingers wriggled inside of her innards and rubbed her walls before Shion's fingers reached forward. It was then that she started brushing Ayame's clit as Naruto's member banged and crashed about inside of her walls.

Ayame moaned while licking Shion's womanhood and the blonde woman startled fondling her breasts while Naruto's free hand did the same for her. Both of their eyes closed as he groped her chest and dug his fingers inside of Nonō's wetness.

The nun moaned before leaning forward and starting to lick Naruto's neck while brushing her hand against his chest. He groaned and Ayame continued to moan from his impacts rumbling her innards.

Naruto's fingers kneaded at Shion's bosom as they slobbered and had their tongues do battle before he ended the kiss. Instead, he lowered his head and began gnawing on her breast once again as she held his head close to her chest.

She loudly moaned from his canines before Nonō placed her lips against hers and the priestess moaned into the nun's mouth. Lavender and green eyes found one another as their fingers locked and held onto one another.

At last, Ayame moaned as her tightness pulled on Naruto's length and his cum erupted from her womanhood as it splattered on both their crotches. Shion and Nonō's eyes went blank with pleasure as they reached yet another climax before gasping for air.

Soon, Ayame lie on her side with Shion and Nonō also resting for the time being until Naruto, aroused by the priestess' rear, entered her from behind. She smiled and looked back at the blonde Jinchuuruki as his hips shot forward.

_"At this rate, I'll have a dozen heirs from this."_ Shion thought to herself as Naruto pummeled into her walls.

_Later_

Shion, Nonō, and Ayame were all drenched from head to toe in sweat and by now, each of their eyes were rolled into the back of their skulls. As Naruto thrust into the ever-happy Shion, he heard a familiar voice and looked to see all of Kurenai, Yakumo, Kagero, and Sasame standing in front of the bed as they smiled at him before he eagerly grinned.

"How about taking us on, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked as they all sat on the bed and Naruto licked all three of his partners before looking at his new ones with glee.

* * *

Well, not as long as the other chapters but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I've some interesting news about the harem in this story: the characters Hisame and Tou have been replaced by a certain woman to make the harem number 50.

Now, I'm aware I said I wouldn't be adding anymore women to the story but here's the thing: this woman technically isn't new to the story and we'll leave her identity at that until later on. Since Kurenai's in the next chapter, I'll gladly throw in Hinata again if you ask me to since she's Naruto's wife and all.

At last, Naruto's debt to Shion is partially paid and what a way to do it. Ironically, with Kabuto being a reformed villain, the purpose of Naruto screwing Nono for revenge falls apart, doesn't it? Anyway, thanks for being patient for this chapter and until next time, take care.

* * *

_Omake_

_"Ayame-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped Ayame to the other room where Naruto's past partners are resting with Pakura helping Nonō and Toki assisting Shion._

_"Sakura, can you give a message to Naruto-kun for me?" Ayame asked upon entering the other room and being given some water._

_"Sure, what is it?" Sakura asked._

_"Tell him he can have all the free ramen he wants from now on once he's cured." Ayame breathlessly smiled._

_"Um, I'll be sure to tell him."_   _Sakura answered._

Note: Well, Naruto has something to look forward to once he feels better, huh?


	20. Kurenai, Yakumo, Hinata, Sasame, and Kagero

We're back with the 20th chapter of  _ **Curing Kurama**_  as we celebrate Thanksgiving and my 21st birthday (Don't be surprised; I've always said I was young.) So, the lucky girls are Kurenai, Yakumo, Sasame, Kagero, and his lovely wife Hinata is once again part of the action by popular request. In this chapter, there'll be a surprising turn of events that will progress the story and hopefully you'll enjoy it.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

All of Nonō, Ayame, and Shion were all helped off the bed by the combined efforts of Shiseru and Tsunade as all of Kurenai, Hinata, Yakumo, Sasame, and Kagero surrounded him. Naruto went straight for Hinata and rubbed the blue-haired woman's breasts together after pouncing on her.

"Hello again, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as the blonde toyed with her bosom and Kurenai appeared next to him. She sensually trailed her finger underneath his chin and caught his attention.

"Naruto-kun…" Kurenai purred before he turned around and she took in his member after getting atop him. Despite blushing, she started rolling her hips and the blonde's manhood flew into the depths of her tunnels.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and his hands went right for her breasts as they started to bob. Kurenai deeply blushed as she grinded Naruto's member as it jetted through her folds and he kneaded her breasts together.

As he thrashed his manhood about within her core, Kurenai temporarily closed her eyes upon realizing this was the first time she'd had any sex since Asuma's passing. Pushing the thought of her deceased lover aside, Kurenai lowered her head and pressed her lips against Naruto's.

Blue and crimson eyes made contact as her tongue greeted Naruto's and he massaged her jiggling flesh while she wiggled her hips. He groaned as he felt Sasame and Kagero rubbing their palms against his balls with Yakumo sitting next to Hinata.

Kurenai licked Naruto's tongue in a lusty frenzy and he gripped her tits as they turned hard from his movements. As they worked their hips together, no one noticed the Eight Trigrams Sealing symbol appearing on his belly as he crashed his manhood into Kurenai's warmth and she fanned her arms out.

Both her hands placed themselves at Hinata and Yakumo's crotches before infiltrating their folds. The blue-haired woman's insides were wet with arousal as her sensei fingered her and Yakumo blushed despite knowing Kurenai was making sure that she'd be wet with arousal with her turn came.

Kurenai ended her kiss with Naruto and sat back up as she rolled her hips forward as he freed her breasts. He looked to Sasame and Kagero before grunting to them to catch their attention and he jerked his head back once they looked at him.

The two Fūma members stopped licking Naruto's testicles and got closer to him before his fingers entered their entrance. Sasame moaned as the blonde's fingers brushed and wriggled against her walls before Yakumo took the opportunity to place her womanhood over his mouth.

Naruto's tongue licked his way into Yakumo's pussy and Kurenai rubbed her fingers on her student's clit. To her surprise, Hinata and Yakumo pressed their lips on her jiggling chest before suckling at her tits.

The raven-haired woman mewled at her students sinking their fingers into her pliable flesh and groping at her tits. Kagero blushed as she felt Naruto's fingers dig into her warmth as she and her cousin endured them worming their way into her warmth.

Kurenai rubbed her fingers on both Hinata and Yakumo's clits as they rubbed their lips together on her breasts. Naruto licked Yakumo's inner walls and pumped his way into Kurenai's warmth as she thrust down onto his hardness.

As he propelled his cock into Kurenai's womanhood, she grew tighter on his hardness and moaned from her students suckling her nipples. A Mangekyō Sharingan that was shaped like Obito's appeared in the center of Naruto's seal in the form of an ominous violet chakra and his speed increased.

Kurenai closed her eyes in a mix of pleasure and amazement at Naruto's increased speed while he drove his hilt into her tunnels. Kagero and Sasame both knew that the fingering their walls withstood wouldn't last long before they met an orgasm and the same could be same for Hinata.

Neither the blue-haired woman nor Yakumo noticed Naruto's glowing seal as they ceased suckling on her buds to tweak and pull at them. Kurenai mewled as he swelled and throbbed within her walls as she rolled her hips forward.

Her walls wrapped around his cock and his semen wildly spurted into her core as her fellow kunoichi met their own orgasms. At the same time, his eyes began glowing red as his semen oozed from Kurenai and his bedmates looked at him in shock.

"Naruto-kun?" Yakumo asked as Kurenai got off his member and Naruto stood up with the Mangekyō Sharingan symbol glowing to everyone's shock.

"It's finally appeared." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, what does that symbol mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means the jutsu Obito cast on him is starting to wear off." Tsunade said upon recognizing the dōjutsu mark on his belly as Obito's chakra and a small portion slowly started to disappear. Naruto growled and placed his hands on head as he violently shook.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Cage! Going back into cage!" Naruto said in Kurama's voice and all correctly believed that the fox was telling them the infection was slowly wearing off. Indeed, the fox was slowly starting to return to his cage and Naruto's eyes returned to a blue color.

"Don't worry about oral sex! The more pleasure he feels, the faster the symbol will disappear!" Tsunade instructed and Naruto instantly selected Yakumo before placing her on her back. She spread her legs apart as the blonde entered her womanhood and broke through her hymen.

Yakumo loudly moaned at Naruto's member housed inside of her pussy and he immediately stood up with her legs locked around his waist. He held onto the slender brunette's waist and eagerly licked her bosom while she adjusted to his size.

Before she knew it, Naruto was thrusting into her caverns and her toes were beginning to curl with her nails already digging into the blonde's backside. He then felt the aroused Hinata licking at his testicles with Sasame, Kurenai, and Kagero joining her.

Yakumo moaned as she bucked her hips and Naruto took hold of her jiggling breasts while pressing his lips against hers. Her brown eyes stared at his animalistic blue ones as he shot his member into her walls and she clung to him.

She deeply blushed as Naruto drove his hilt forward and collided against her insides as Hinata and the other kunoichi licked his cum-stained testicles. Hinata moaned in delight at tasting the blonde's semen once again and Kurenai noticed him grip Yakumo's nipples.

As he tweaked and pulled them forward, Yakumo felt Naruto's tongue licking against hers and moaned in the deep kiss. Kagero reached up and brushed her hand against Yakumo's clit as she felt her tongue overpowered by Naruto's.

Hinata, Kurenai, and Sasame each joined in teasing Yakumo as they slowly licked Naruto and he ended the kiss with her to ravenously lick at her neck. His licking went down to her bouncing bosom and feverishly licked at her flesh while gripping them.

Yakumo moaned as her warmth constricted Naruto's tower and a blend of semen and her juices poured down his testicles to where her fellow kunoichi eagerly licked his balls clean. As more of the chakra on his belly vanished, she panted as Naruto licked her lips and set her down before eyeing Hinata's rear.

With blinding speed, he was behind Hinata and gripped her forearms as he entered her. An ecstatic smile appeared on her lips as his cock familiarized itself with her pussy as they arose to their feet and he pressed his lips against Hinata's.

Naruto wasted no time in thrusting his member forward and sank his fingers into Hinata's large bosom as it began jiggling. Blue and lavender eyes once again met as their lips were sealed together and Kurenai noticed that her student's womanhood was already drenching the blonde's member.

Knowing that Hinata had the most experience with Naruto in curing him, she realized that she was easily aroused compared to any new comer and moved closer. Naruto pounded his cannon through Hinata's entrance and rammed it against her tunnels.

Hinata's eyes watered with pleasure as she felt Kurenai licking her pussy alongside Yakumo as she rubbed her clit and Kagero joined in. Naruto broke his kiss with Hinata and she found herself being kissed by her sensei.

Kurenai rubbed her fingers against Hinata's womanhood and found herself on the receiving end with Yakumo licking against her clit. Sasame and Kagero once again rubbed their palms against Naruto's balls while eagerly licking it.

Naruto massaged and squeezed Hinata's bouncing bosom as Kagero abandoned licking his balls to place her lips on the blue-haired woman's left tit. As she suckled it, Hinata and Kurenai moaned into each other's mouths with their tongues dueling and rubbing against each other.

Both teacher and student moaned before Sasame planted her mouth on Hinata's free nipple as it swayed. She and Kagero suckled on Hinata's buds and rubbed their lips together on them while his fingers groped and kneaded at them.

Naruto's member flew forward and struck into Hinata's womb as it had done before until he sprayed it with a relentless megatsunami of his seeds. Hinata moaned into her teacher's mouth as she came as she activated her Byakugan and observed Naruto's chakra system.

Thanks to his release within Hinata, more of Obito's chakra left Naruto's body and she separated lips with Kurenai. Naruto licked her cheek and nuzzled her before removing his hardness from her walls.

He turned his attention to Sasame and picked her up by the underside of her legs before planting her entrance onto his member. As she moaned from her loss of her virginity, Naruto crouched to allow her to plant her feet on his legs and palmed her breasts; coincidentally akin to how he'd done long ago.

Sasame whimpered as Naruto's tower crashed into her walls and she began bucking her hips as she rode his length. Naruto rubbed her orbs against one another and she fanned her arms out before wriggling them into Kagero and Yakumo's entrances.

Kurenai and Hinata both returned to licking the semen dripping of Naruto's testicles as he shot his length into the depths of Sasame's insides. As the blonde groped her bosom, she looked back at him and he licked her lips while fondling her breasts obsessively.

" _If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he remembers doing this the last time I met him."_ Sasame thought to herself as she fingered Yakumo and Kagero's insides. Naruto's licks moved the back of her earlobe and the orange-haired young woman mewled at Kagero now rubbing her hand against her clit in return.

" _Surrounding him with arousal is beginning to work."_ Yakumo thought to herself as she watched the Mangekyō Sharingan seal slowly began to darken and she leaned forward to lick Sasame's tits with Naruto holding them steady. Tsunade looked on at Naruto's belly and began to ponder to herself.

" _The more girls that he has, the faster the infection will vanish. That being said, I wonder if the women who haven't done anything with him yet will work."_  Tsunade thought since there were only 17 women remaining and she was certain that some of Naruto's previous partners would return. She looked on to see Sasame howl with pleasure as semen erupted from her pussy and oozed out at the same time.

"Naruto-kun, over here." Kagero said to catch Naruto's attention and he smiled in slight recognition of her before licking Sasame's lips as he grinned at her. A second later, she found him holding her by her ankles before entering his cock through her folds and destroying her barrier.

Kagero's pale face blushed a crimson color as she moaned and Naruto began thrashing his length into her core. She tightly gripped the bed and dug her nails into the mattress as his crotch met her ass several times.

Hinata pressed her bosom against Naruto's back to keep him aroused as possible and he turned his head to kiss the busty heiress while Kurenai crouched over Kagero's face. She licked her clit with Sasame and Yakumo rubbing their index fingers on it.

Kagero's dark blue eyes glistened with lust as Naruto drove his member down into her womanhood and she shook her hips while Kurenai licked the top of her folds. Naruto held onto her ankles and her perky breasts heaved about from the friction that rocked her body.

Her toes curled and she loudly moaned before licking into Kurenai's womanhood before tasting some traces of Naruto's cum within her. He rubbed tongues against Hinata as he sent his cannon slamming into her tunnels and her hips allowed her to grind him in return.

Yakumo ceased teasing Kagero and stood up to place herself next to Naruto to press her orbs on his shoulder. She started licking his neck and he moaned in the kiss with Hinata before licking Yakumo's tongue.

Hinata focused on licking Naruto's neck as he rubbed tongues with Yakumo and each kunoichi planted their free hand on Kagero's clit. Her mind quickly grew blank as Naruto's member plowed into her womanhood and his swelling caused her eyes to start rolling back into her head.

She wagged and swayed her tongue within Kurenai's pussy as the elder Jōnin sat over her and rubbed her tongue against her folds. Her eyes went wide as she squeezed his glory and he flooded her womanhood to the final inch.

Kagero's eyes rolled back into her skull as her face transformed into a look of pure pleasure as the semen sprayed from her and dripped onto the bed. Naruto set her down and set his sets on Hinata again.

_A short while later_

Hinata rode Naruto with Kurenai being licked into as she sat over him while he fingered both Yakumo and Kagero, who fingered Sasame. All of Hinata, Yakumo, and Kurenai all lean close to one another and tasted one another tongues.

By now, half of the Mangekyō Sharingan symbol was gone with Kurama's foot now within his cage and each kunoichi was drenched with sweat. Hinata's face was frozen in a state of lust and Kurenai's cool demeanor had turned into this as well.

"Oh, Naruto-kun?" Hana's voice said and Naruto looked up to see her standing in front of the bed with Fuka, Tamaki, Ranke, Fugai, and Kamira alongside her as his current partners got off him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, we meet again." Fuka purred.

"Think you're big enough to handle us, hot stuff?" Kamira seductively asked and Naruto's response was his eyes turning red with his pupils becoming slit.

* * *

A short chapter but for many years, I've been asked how we know if Naruto is getting cured and the fact that the infection caused by Obito is showing itself on him shows the sex is working. Plus, the fact he's going right for the sex and getting wilder helps the fact as well.

Once the seal vanishes, Naruto and Kurama will be free from the infection. Now that I think about, talk about irony when Kurenai has been paired with the son of the 3rd Hokage and now she's going at it with the son of the 4th.

Until further notice, there won't be as much oral sex until perhaps the final chapter and that shouldn't be very long at the rate I'm going. Well, next time Naruto will entering the Animal Kingdom with a hound, a vixen, a cat, a vampire, a werewolf, and a Frankenstein of sorts.

That being said, maybe I'll have the monster trio enter their secondary forms in the next chapter and I wish I could have done that for Halloween but oh well. Naruto's eyes have turned red and we all know what that means.

Well, Happy Thanksgiving and the first reviewer to wish me a happy 21st birthday gets to be the first person to know the identity of the mystery woman who will be paired with Naruto in the final chapter. Take care and in case I don't write a chapter for Christmas, join me next year for what will undoubtedly be the final year of  _ **Curing Kurama**_.

* * *

_Omake_

_Asura and Indra watched Naruto's possessed antics from a cloud and looked on with amusement. Having both had large harems in their lifetimes; they weren't surprised to see that Naruto had one as well._

" _Well, Asura, it seems Naruto is the first of your descendants in centuries to have a harem." Hagoromo said as he appeared behind his sons._

" _He sure is, father." Asura smiled._

" _The only thing that sets Sasuke apart from me is his lack of interest in a harem." Indra said._

" _You're telling me; the ladies were already flocking to you before you even reached puberty." Asura said to his brother and he sighed at Sasuke's indifference to most women flirting with him. Although Indra had the same indifference, he never entirely ignored his female admirers unlike Sasuke._

" _Well, like Naruto, women sure took their sweet time before they had interesting you." Indra said._

" _No denying that." Asura said_

" _One must wonder how either managed such a large number of harems." Hagoromo said._

" _It was you, father." Indra said._

" _I'm sorry?" Hagoromo said._

" _You alright. We learned it by watching you." Asura said to Hagoromo, who thought about it before scratching his beard and leaving._

" _That explains that." Hagoromo said to himself._

Note: Parents who have harems have children who have harems. Boy, that'd be the life, wouldn't it?


	21. Hana, Fuka, Kamira, Fugai, and Ranke.

Here we are, people: **_Curing Kurama's_** final year and we'll kick off the 21st chapter by mixing some things up in the sex as he enters the animal kingdom with Hana, Fuka, Ranke, Fugai, and Kamira.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** or the original Naruho doujin it's based off of.

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said in Kurama's voice after his eyes had fully turned red and four replicas appeared in the room before going to Fuka and the kunoichi trio; leaving Hana all to himself once he gave each of him a parting lick. The Inuzuka found herself stripped as the original Naruto placed her on all fours and he lustfully brushed his tongue against her neck.

_"She'll definitely be back again. I'm sure of it."_ Hana thought to herself as Hinata was escorted by Tsunade along with all of Kurenai, Yakumo, Sasame, and Kagero before she returned her attention to the blonde behind her.

"Now, Hana-chan, be a good doggy and I'll give you a nice juicy bone." Naruto spoke to Hana before she blushed from his lick and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue began licking hers while he entered her moist tunnels and her eyes sparkled upon losing her virginity.

Naruto's hands instantly seized Hana's breasts and massaging them while driving his glory forth. As she took in his monstrous thrusts, she looked around to see three of the clones being pleasured by Fuka and the fourth was multi-tasking with Fugai, Ranke, and Kamira.

Hana moaned as he propelled his hips forward and held onto her quaking bosom as it swayed forward from his great momentum. The brunette held onto the bed as she was plowed into from behind and Naruto growled with excitement as his fingers groped at her breasts.

_"It's my first time doing this and it's doggy style. What are the odds?"_ Hana thought as Naruto's manhood raged about inside of her pussy and his foreskin rubbed against her walls. As he pounded and thrust forth, every other woman in the room kept their eyes focused on the Mangekyō Sharingan symbol and Tsunade began to wonder if the shadow clones were being used to quicken the loss of it.

Hana blushed from Naruto's speed flying into her warmth and sending itself into her walls. Her peach was struck by his crotch as he relentlessly lunged forward and his fingers massaged her pliable flesh while sinking into them.

She looked back at him and he pressed his lips against hers while her nails dug into the bed. Savage red eyes and pure black ones met as their tongues rubbed against one another; both slobbering heavily.

Sweat quickly formed atop her head from Naruto's hardness rocking her womb and she slightly reared up before gripping the railing of the bed. She managed to maintain her kiss with the blonde Jinchuuruki with his cock jerking forth into her pussy.

Naruto huskily growled while clashing tongues with Hana and her nipples were then squeezed and pulled at by his fingers. Flesh hitting flesh filled the air for the umpteenth time as Hana's caverns gradually grew tighter on his hardness and his hilt began throbbing inside of her.

His lips broke away from hers before he took to licking her neck and she mewled from them. Listening to her mewl the way she did, Naruto couldn't help but smile at her and she looked up at him as he released her buds.

"That's a good doggy, Hana-chan. Here comes your treat!" Naruto said to the moaning Inuzuka as he placed his hands on her small waist and her mind was already going blank from his thrusts hitting deeply into her to where the nearby moans of her fellow kunoichi began to fade from her mind.

Her eyes closed as Naruto's tongue licked on her neck and he pistoned his manhood forward into her walls. Hana continued to whimper from his movements and the only sound going through her ears were his lustful growls along with the impacts of his thrusts.

Tears of pleasure and ecstasy took form in her closed eyelids with her breasts flattening on the bed. She felt his throbbing inside her tightening walls and knew it wouldn't be long before either one of them came.

With his balls growing tighter, the Mangekyō Seal shined a red color for a moment before the light vanished and Hana's eyes opened as they were filled with a lustful spark in them. Naruto grinned while plunging into the busty Inuzuka until her warmth wrapped around him and squeezed multiple rounds of seeds from it.

Hana's mewling turned into howling with her juices and his semen spewing from her pussy onto the bed. She panted before turning onto her back and opened her mouth the moment Naruto freed his glory from her walls.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…mind giving me my bone back?" Hana panted while licking her lips and Naruto reentered her walls with his thrusts renew and his hands back on her breasts. Another moan was heard and Hana looked to see Fuka going through a bukkake gathering.

"Yummy…got any more?" Fuka purred as she licked her lips and the closest one lie back before gripping her waist. She moved forth and wasted no time in planting her pussy onto his cock.

As her hymen was broken, Fuka blushed at his size and moaned once again from the second clone's member entering her rear. She turned her head to see the cock of the third clone looming near her mouth and she opened it.

Fuka took in his length and the three blondes all thrust into all three of her orifices. The Naruto lying underneath her held onto her bouncing breasts and the clone pounding into her rectum squeezed her tits.

The maroon-haired woman moaned with glee while reaching forward and brushing her palm on the third clone's balls as she bopped her head on his cannon. The trio of clones all moaned while Fuka pleasured them while working her hips and mouth simultaneously.

The first and second clones lustfully growled as they felt each other's movements within Fuka's insides. She deeply blushed as she sucked on the blonde's hardness while he shot it into her mouth and her tongue danced on it.

She lightly brushed and rubbed her palm on his swaying testicles as she used circular motions with her tongue on his foreskin. The second blonde marveled at how tight her rectum was and swapped places with the original clone as he held onto her jiggling chest.

The original clone thrashed and surged his cock into Fuka's wetness as she rolled her hips forward to grind it. She let out muffled moans while taking all three members and the blonde she was sucking off planted his hand on her head to guide her movements.

Fuka's eyes began to roll into the back of her skull from the trio thrusting and pounding into her body while her chest was excessively toyed with. Her womanhood tightened on the clone's hardness and she moaned as semen erupted from her entrance and ass alike.

The redhead moaned until she began drinking the warm, thick substance and the clones all gave her a moment to catch her breath. She pressed her bosom together and purred at them before they each switched places with one another.

Having switched Hana with the clone that was with the trio, Naruto held Kamira's legs apart and slid her warmth down his hilt as her virginity was taken. Fugai and Ranke looked on at their comrade as her hips began to buck and grind his manhood as he surged it upright into her wetness.

"All right, blondie, let's see how much your balls are worth." Kamira panted as she reached back and rested her arm on the back of his neck. She looked down and observed his member flying into her womanhood while she bucked her hips.

As with Tayuya, the kunoichi trio's motives for pleasuring Naruto was mostly to have their parole granted and they knew that pleasuring their former enemy was a better option than being left to rot in a jail cell. Looking at one another, they nodded before moving forward as Fugai took to licking Kamira's clit as she thrust her wetness onto his member.

_"If I get my parole ticket, this'll all be worth it."_ Ranke thought to herself as she fondled Naruto's testicles and licked at them as Kamira's bosom freely bobbed about. She felt him licking her neck and sultry moans sounded into the air.

Naruto held onto Kamira's legs and she smiled as his powerful movements flew into her tunnels while he lunged his hips forward. She looked down at Fugai brushing and rubbing her tongue against her folds as they were thrust down onto the Jinchuuruki's hilt.

"You girls aren't half-bad but you're going to have to do a better job than that to make me come." Naruto teased and both Fugai and Ranke gave him challenging looks switching places. He smiled at this before continuing his thrusts and resting her feet atop his knees.

Still resting her arm on the back of his neck, Kamira smiled as Naruto palmed her breasts and rubbed them against one another. Fugai slobbered on Naruto's heaving testicles and she blew on them while they moved about.

Ranke's tongue traced and tasted Kamira's folds while she brought them down onto his powerful glory. She felt him throbbing inside of her tunnels and her smile grew wide as she worked her hips together.

Kamira smiled with glee as she felt Naruto's semen spray out of her tightness and it mixed with her inner juices streaming from her in the process. With blinding speed, he set her to the side and Fugai wound up on her back a second later with Naruto looming over her.

"Hope you're ready to start howling, wolf girl." Naruto said.

"I won't forget this. The moment you're back to normal, your ass is mine." Fugai said before Naruto licked her lips and he entered her womanhood as he lifted her legs. He draped them on his shoulders and began to pound his way into her tunnels.

As Ranke sat over Fugai's face, Tsunade looked on and kept her eyes focused on the blondes as they each pumped their members into the kunoichi they were paired with. If her speculation was right, Tobi's Mangekyō Sharingan symbol would be further weakened and she began to wonder if it would be enough.

Fugai moaned underneath Ranke as she licked into her hers and she bucked her hips as Kamira appeared next to Naruto. His fingers instantly were welcomed into her womanhood and she took to nibbling his neck.

"You'd better not think of biting me." Naruto firmly said to Kamira as he thrust into Fugai's wetness and she grinded him in return for his powerful movements before she patted the top of his head as a sign of reassurance. Her breasts heaved and shook as Naruto palmed the other one and squeezed it.

Ranke blushed as Fugai's tongue wormed and swayed inside of her wetness. Naruto's hips flew forward and rammed his glory through her folds with great force.

His hand remained on the werewolf girl's chest and his fingers wriggle and squirmed about on Kamira's soaked walls. Since he didn't feel her teeth becoming fangs or anything of the sort, he grinned before taking the opportunity to nibble at her neck in return.

Kamira only smiled as he nibbled at her neck with his canines and the sensation sent chills down her spine. Fugai moaned underneath Ranke as her pussy squeezed Naruto's member and their hormonal fluids left her warmth in the form of spurts.

Naruto moved back and lie back as Ranke eagerly took in his manhood. Despite not being a virgin, he was satisfied by her tights he felt on the inside and jerked his hips upright while Kamira sat astride his mouth.

Fugai's folds were infiltrated by Naruto's fingers as he slowly brushed and wriggled them on her inner walls. He rammed his tower into Ranke's caverns and licked into Kamira's entrance while fingering Fugai.

_"Damn, he's good! Haven't felt a good pounding like this in some time."_ Ranke thought as she rolled her hips forward and he held onto her waist as her chest swayed forward; hitting against Kamira's in the process. Liking the sensation, the vampire kunoichi leaned closer and completely smothered her chest against her teammate.

Naruto's hips jerked and sent his cock soaring into Ranke's wetness as she worked her hips together. Akin to the blonde Jinchuuruki, Ranke and Kamira's teeth sharpened to what their usual appearance would be in their transformed stages before rubbing their canines against one another and tasting each other's tongues.

Though not entering her monster form, Fugai learned forward and entered her tongue in the licking match between the three. As he licked into Kamira's aroused tunnels, he faintly heard the moans of Hana and Fuka as both were lost in the throes of passion.

His savage pounding rumbled Ranke's walls with extreme force and she grinded it in return by wiggling her hips on him. Impressed by the power of his movements, she leaned forth and whispered into Kamira's ears.

Kamira smirked before feeling up Naruto's pectoral region and lustfully growling with Ranke doing the same in her werewolf voice. He felt the bed shift on either side and correctly guessed that Hana and Fuka were now on it.

Indeed, Hana was currently spooning with her respective partner and Fuka continued to please her trio of blondes with all of her orifices. All five kunoichi cried out as their innards were filled with multiple splashes of semen and the clones all vanished before Naruto's Mangekyō symbol glowed again as more of it faded than the previous time.

Tsunade smiled upon her speculation being true and called for the next set of women to be on standby once Naruto had finished up with his current partners. Each of Shiseru, Yugao, Emi, Tsubaki, and Kujaku stood by and knew it'd be a matter of time before they'd switch places.

* * *

Yes, this is shorter than the other chapters but a lemon's a lemon so you'll enjoy it anyway. Many of uttered the phrase fuck the police overtime and Naruto will set a new example with Yugao and Shiseru in the next chapter.

Enjoy and as for me, I'd better get some rest if I want to buy some **_Deadpool_** tickets later. Bye and see you soon for the last few chapters.

Also, unless I have Naruto the same in the next chapter, this may be the last time you hear him speak as Kurama in this story and since I forgot to include Tamaki in this chapter, you'll see her in the next one.


	22. Kujaku, Shiseru, Emi, Tamaki, Yugao, and Tsubaki

The wait is over as we return with the 22nd chapter of my long-running _**Curing Kurama**_ story and Naruto's main girls in this chapter are Tamaki in making up for forgetting to add her in the previous chapter, Kujaku, Shiseru, Emi, Yugao, and Tsubaki from the Mizuki filler arc. ****  
Disclaimer: I don't own _ **Naruto**_ or the original Naruho doujin it's based off of.  
**Note:** Like Tayuya, Ranke, Fugai, and Kamira, Kujaku's purpose for helping return Naruto is instant parole.

* * *

Tsunade, having left Sakura in charge of observing Naruto, walked down the hospital hallway and found Shizune at the end of the hall. She handed her a chart of Naruto's status and Shizune looked it over before returning her mistress's gaze.

"Tsunade-sama, how long do you believe it will take for that seal to completely vanish?" Shizune asked.

"Since Madara probably taught Obito that seal, there's no telling but at the rate he's going, he'll back to normal very soon." Tsunade said before handing the vial of medicine used over to Shizune.

"Is this it?" Shizune said upon receiving the medicine.

"Yes, I need you to get a refill just in case." Tsunade said.

"Yes, milady." Shizune said before hurrying the hallway and leaving the blonde woman to return to Naruto's hospital room. As she walked down the hall, she inspected the vial and noted its similarity to another medicine known for increasing fertility before continuing on her way.

_Meanwhile_

Tsunade returned to the room just in time to see all of Shiseru, Emi, Yugao, Tamaki, Tsubaki, and Kujaku take the places of Hana, Ranke, Fugai, Kamira, and Fuka as they were escorted off the bed by Tayuya and Samui; whom the clones had to be distracted from grabbing. Tayuya and Samui led the girls to the nearby nurse lounge where all of Naruto's previous partners were currently refreshing themselves for potential romp renewals with him and Tsunade noted the only remaining girls to be Tokiwa, Pakura, Yukata, Honoka, Emina, and Ni.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember me?" Shiseru asked as Naruto, whose eyes were once again blue with savage lust, sat her on his lap and prepared to enter her. As she braced herself, he suddenly paused and observed the scars on her torso before his fingers were lit with chakra.

"What's wrong?" Shiseru asked before he planted his hands on her backside and she then felt every last one of her childhood scars, both external and internal, quickly healing. Amazed by this, the only answers she could think of were that the scars likely discouraged the blonde from engaging in any sexual acts with her or that healing them came from a subconscious need to help her.

Before she could say anything, he looked at her and grunted before placing his hands on her newly healed flesh. She sighed as she stroked his tower a few times and lowered her entrance on it before his manhood was fully housed inside of her.

Shiseru's eyes watered at the strength Naruto's cannon possessed as he began shooting it into her folds and her hips started wiggling as he sat up. He held up her breasts and savagely licked at her bountiful bosom while smothering the flesh together.

Naruto's hips shot forward and Shiseru placing her feet on either side of him while now bucking her own hips. As the younger man plowed his erection through her folds, her eyes continue to water in pleasure along with her face becoming a crimson color and he licked at her tits while they heaved in his hands.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him while their hips versed the other. Naruto lustfully snarled as he opened his mouth and gnawed at the bouncing mounds with his canines slowly piercing the flesh.

Shiseru cried out from this while his tongue rubbed on her bud with his teeth lodged in the breast and she ran her fingers through his hair. Watching his mouth gnaw on her orb, he fondled and palmed the other with the bud being teased by his index finger and thumb.

Naruto pulled on the bud before releasing it and massaging the flesh as Shiseru held his face to her twins. She trailed her fingers through his hair and he eventually switched to the opposing can as he planted his hands on her rear.

With him over exceeding her expectations, she tightly held onto his shoulders and marveled at the great speed he possessed while looking at his clones each having trysts with the other women. Shiseru's walls grinded Naruto's cock as it thunderously flew into her and her toes began curled with her nails beginning to dig into his shoulders.

He removed his canines from her breast and her full lips immediately found his with him groping at her peach. Naruto and Shiseru's tongues eagerly licked and tasted the other as his crotch accelerated forward to send his glory striking against her womb.

Naruto's tongue ferociously dominated Shiseru's and her eyes shut in bliss with her twins squishing on his heart. Sweat began to pour from her temple and quickly make its way down her body as she grinded his cock by working her hips together.

He observed her shimmering eyes and battled her tongue with extreme force shared with his thrusts. Shiseru's mind began turning blank from feeling his mighty length slamming against her innards and reaching the depths of her stomach with their current position helping.

She then felt his left hand move from her derriere and rest on the back of her head while holding her to him. Her arms wrapped around his backside and a muffled growl came from him as he felt her nails digging into him.

Though the many scratch marks he received would heal shortly, that didn't mean Naruto found it anymore pleasant to deal with and pushed the thought to the side at Shiseru's uterus beginning to open as the tip of his hardness hit against it.

Her eyes begin to ascend to the back of her head as she felt his thick, pulsing erection swell within her pussy and her toes began curling as their lips separated. She smiled with complete ecstasy and felt Naruto take to licking at the tops of her cans as he slightly leaned back to cup them again.

Naruto let out a bestial snarl once he felt the narrow walls squeezed his drenched stiffness and it spurted multiple seeds into her stomach. As she felt the fiery liquid flood her warmth, she cried out and continue to smile as the blonde licked her neck.

Meanwhile, Tamaki loudly mewled as her respective partner plowed into her from behind and his lap smacked against her keister while addictively holding onto her breasts. She tightly held onto the bed and chills of pleasure were sent down her spine from feeling his tongue feverishly licking on her neck.

" _His pistons are so hard! If he keeps this up, it's only a matter of time before I…"_ Tamaki thought before her thoughts were interrupted by the clone framing her face and she turned her head to have him to lick her lips. Tamaki opened her mouth and licked his tongue before they rubbed them together as he took hold of her forearms.

With her breasts now freely swaying forward, the clone stood up and she rose to her feet with him. The clone kept his grip on her forearms and she rutted her hips against his with her eyes closing.

Tamaki blushed as the Naruto replica rammed his cannon into her pussy and held onto her forearms while she whimpered from the power his thrusts possessed. He freed her left arm and lowered his neck in order for her to place it on the crook of it.

His next move was to lift her leg off the floor and hoisted it into the air before he kept it arched. Tamaki's free hand rested on his hand as she felt the clone once again licking her neck and her arm remained on the crook of his neck for balance.

Her eyes opened to look down at his crotch as it jerked itself upright and his erection was sent packing into her womanhood while she rode it in her current position. Tamaki shook her waist and held onto the clone until a husky growl sounded from him sometime later.

Tamaki let out the loudest moan she could upon feeling her walls wrap around his hilt and a geyser of semen erupted through her tunnels with the other half of it exploding from her pussy. The blend of semen and inner juices poured onto the floor as it cascaded down his testicles and he once again framed Tamaki's mouth before pressing his lips against hers.

As the dreamy look in her eyes remained, Tamaki caressed his jawline and both stayed in their current position before eventually switching to a new one. Tsunade kept her eyes on the dōjutsu symbol as it slowly continue to recede and began contemplating another plan to cure him.

While the medic pondered her secondary plan, Kujaku lie on her side on the floor as the blonde she was paired with pounded into her tunnels while keeping her leg arched into the air. As the clone crotch met against hers, her chest heaved in accordance with the blonde's movements and her face reached a crimson blush from his speed.

"Hurry it up and come already, boy!" Kujaku commanded the clone in her typical arrogant tone and the clone responded by licking against her cheek. Her hands remained on the floor and her eyes started sparkling after some time had passed.

As most of her predecessors had done, she had underestimated his sexual stamina and energy but this mostly stemmed from her arrogant nature. Kujaku's breasts squished on the floor with the clone's free hand resting on her shoulder and she looked down at her fellow women as they each pleasured their respective partner.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she was astounded by how deep this Naruto's hardness was striking and how quick her pussy walls were getting tighter with each move. She moaned and he caressed the underside of her leg with his tongue gliding up and down her neck.

Kujaku's haughty façade began to dissolve with a grin taking form in its place and her blush deepened from his tongue rubbing on her. The clone's tongue traveled to her earlobe and he began to heavily pant with her.

Her hands stayed planted on the floor as she balanced herself and felt his erection growing within her caverns. His tongue rubbed and licked at Kujaku's earlobe before rearing onto his knees with him still holding onto her arched leg.

She slightly stumbled but regained her balance and continued to smile until she felt her innards tighten around his member and her stomach was flooded with his semen. The clone observed her reaction and licked her face with their release pouring from her entrance onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Emi found herself underneath Naruto as his member plummeted into her core and she wrapped her legs around him while bucking her hips in order to grind him. Given how much he was squeezing and toying with her heaving bosom, she couldn't help but wonder if he remembered when he and Jiraiya had met her years ago.

Naruto's fingers rubbed and squeezed her flesh together while she tightly clung to him. Her deep brown eyes looked into his ultramarine ones and she felt his tongue licking against her lips before she invited it to the inside of her mouth.

Emi worked her hips against the possessed blonde and muffled moans could be clearly heard from her mouth as he thrashed into her womanhood. The more he thrust his hardness into the depths of her stomach; her mind gave into her ecstasy-ridden state and her eyes looked into his.

" _Not entirely sure if he remembers me that well but he sure is thrusting inside me like he does."_ Emi thought as she hung onto Naruto and battled his tongue wildly licking her own. She ran her fingers through his hair and he squeezed at her bulbs with his index finger and thumb.

Emi's eyes sparkled in response to his teasing of her breasts and her legs stayed locked around him to allow his hardness to go as deep as possible inside of her warmth. His hips shot downward and rocketed his member through her lower flaps as the innards grinded him.

Naruto ended the kiss and licked Emi's cheek as she clung to him while he lustfully growled. Her blush glowed on her face and she purred from his constant licking. With his fingers remaining fixated on rubbing her quaking orbs together, she grew tighter on him and the blonde's snarling intensified with his testicles also become tighter until he emptied his fiery substance within her wetness.

Emi smiled from feeling the heated fluids overflowing from her pussy and Naruto nuzzled her cheek before she faced him. Although both were drenched with undying amounts of sweat, he turned her onto her side and switched with a clone as he noticed Tsubaki on the bed having finished performing fellatio on of his replicas.

Within a second, he held her in the wheelbarrow position and pounded his aching glory into her womanhood. Tsubaki easily kept her balance with her hands steadily on the bed and her breasts freely flung forward in accordance with the Jinchuuruki's thrusts.

Tsunade and Sakura looked on as Naruto's seal continue to slowly grow smaller in size and he held Tsubaki's legs apart. He licked at her ankles as he kept her legs apart and pumped his steely cannon into the depths of her womanhood.

Tsubaki smiled upon receiving his thrusts and sank her nails into the mattress for added balance as he kept her legs hoisted in the air. Her dark eyes sparkled from Naruto sending his hardness thundering into her entrance and he swelled inside her with each movement.

"Naruto-kun, you're bigger than Mizuki!" Tsubaki cried out with her crimson blush deepening and despite his mindset not being normal, this made the blonde grin at being deemed better than sex at his former enemy. His pace was unaffected by their position as his member raged and throbbed about inside of her vaginal walls.

She gripped the railing from knowing it was only a matter of time before her womanhood would squeeze his semen out of him and the thought of it made her inside wetter. This made Naruto growl as he shot his hilt forward and her ass was struck by his crotch rapidly flying forward.

Her fingers tightly gripped the bed and he continued to dunk his erection into her entrance while keeping her legs in the air. Tsubaki grinned with Naruto and his animalistic movements caused her to loudly mewl with her limit getting reached.

Naruto looked down at his seal beginning to vanish and failed to notice of his shadow clones disappear once he unleashed his semen. The warm, gooey substance both filled her stomach and sprayed from her walls in multiple foaming streams with her own juices flowing out of her tunnels.

Tsubaki's mind had already become blank the moment his semen had been fired into her core and he set her down before slamming her lips against hers. Given how she compared him to Mizuki a while back, she wondered if this was also a way of inquiring who was a better kisser between the two and waited until his lips left hers.

"Definitely a better kisser than him, too." Tsubaki smiled and Naruto, either of out of gratitude or satisfaction, licked her face a few times before leaving her alone for the time being. He looked around to see the girls by themselves and that his shadow clones had all disappeared with his seal glowing before his head cocked in confusion.

"The seal weakening must be interfering with his ability to utilize chakra properly to where he can use clones." Tsunade speculated.

"Tsunade-sama, when the seal vanishes, will Naruto-kun be normal again or will something else happen entirely?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura. I truly don't know." Tsunade said from knowing that if Madara was, in fact, the reason Obito knew the technique used on Naruto, the possibility of something else unexpected happening was likely.

The medical veteran looked to see Yugao wrapping her arms around Naruto as he held her against the wall and thrashed his glory forward with her hips working against his. Her lips were immediately met by his eager ones and he palmed her breast with his other hand groping at her peach.

Yugao stared deep into Naruto's wild eyes and was certain that a small area of them looked bluer than the rest of his hues. This made her believe that the bright his eyes were, the more normal he'd returned to being and her other can swung against his chest from his rapid speed rocking her whole body as she thrust down upon it.

Naruto and Yugao gripped the other while her womanhood accepted his tower flying into her stomach and she caressed his whisker marks with her hands moving to either side of his face. Despite her virginity being lost, her hips worked against his as a testament to her ANBU prowess and Naruto's hilt vibrated within her great depths.

Her eyes slowly began to shut from feeling his hardness madly throbbing and pulsating inside of her wetness as his semen-drenched member savagely struck her innards. Yugao stroked Naruto's cheeks as her calm mindset descending to the throes of passion and he pawed at her rear flesh in return.

Yugao's tongue put up a good fight against Naruto's but his own ultimately experience one quickly dominated hers and she groaned from it overpowering hers. The rest of his current partners all sat by and watched him endlessly drive his hips forward with Yugao's own movements countering them the whole time.

Naruto rammed his member into Yugao and his eyes slowly closed with their lips remaining together for the whole time right as both their releases exploded from her crevices. Beneath her shut eyelids, Yugao's eyes had a dreamy look in them from Naruto's substance coursing through her tunnels coiled around him and he moved back from the wall.

He crouched down and rested the ANBU on her back before she undid her legs. Naruto freed his manhood from her folds and licked her lips while she continue to caress his face.

"Well done, Naruto-kun." Yugao answered before Naruto nuzzled her and he looked to his other partners before decided on Shiseru.

_Not long onwards_

Tsunade looked as Yugao sat astride Naruto and rode him while looking at the other women. Both Emi and Tamaki were currently resting against the wall along with Shiseru and it was clear that their stamina was admirable but not on par with the kunoichi present on the bed.

Knowing that Yugao, Tsubaki, and Kujaku wouldn't last much longer, Tsunade looked to the few remaining women present and nodded to them while they tried to think of what to do next. They observed his receding symbol and began discussing ideas.

* * *

Whoever said y'all can't fuck with the police hasn't met Naruto taking on Shiseru and Yugao. Speaking of Shiseru, some may ask if she's here going at it with Naruto, does that Dokku guy and their adopted kids know about what's she's doing?

My answer is this: I don't remember seeing a ring on her finger or her taking any vows with him so it's none of his business. Anyway, the next chapter will be the second-to-last chapter and the last to feature a five/six-way of this story before I let the mystery woman go at it with Naruto…unless the majority of votes want to see one of the few remaining women that he hasn't done anything with yet have a go with him in a one-on-one chapter.

I offer this since I notice some of you are beginning to miss the one-on-one chapters of this story and I'll again clarify: the orgies are helping restore Naruto to normal much faster than him doing a single woman. But, if you're in favor having a one-on-one chapter knowing that the effect will be considerably slower on Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan symbol, just choose any of Tokiwa, Pakura, Yukata, Honoka, Emina, and Ni since I'm saving the mystery woman for the final chapter.

Having Tsubaki say Naruto is better in bed than Mizuki is sure to get a laugh out of the audience and I couldn't be more pleased at it myself.

Toodles!

* * *

_Omake_

" _Well, Mito, dear, it seems there's another Uzumaki present." Hashirama said as he noticed Honoka and Mito observed the young woman's red hair._

" _No doubt about it. It seems some Uzumakicest is bound to restore some more of the clan after all." Mito smiled until she heard chains swinging and both she and Hashirama looked behind them to see a wasted Kushina twirling her chains like helicopter blades._

" _Uzumaki what?!" Kushina growled in a drunken voice._

" _Kushina-chan, have you come to join the show?" Mito smiled._

" _Show?! You're perving on my baby boy and you call this a show?!" Kushina said before raising the chains over her head._

" _Have mercy!" The panicked Hashirama and Mito cried in unison as the protective mother swung the chains at him._

Note: If you're smart enough not to anger a mother lion, don't test Kushina's protectiveness even if she's drunk.


	23. Pakura, Honoka, Ni, Yukata, Emina, Tokiwa, and Isaribi

It's been too long, hasn't it? Here's the second to last chapter of my **_Curing Kurama_** story and features all of Pakura, Tokiwa, Emina, Ni, Isaribi (after finally remembering she was in the story in the 2nd chapter), Yukata, and Uzumaki survivor Honoka in the final five to seven orgy of this story as they take on the possessed, sex-driven Jinchuuruki as he starts to wear down.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** or the original Naruho doujin it's based off of.  
**Notes:** As with most of the other villainous characters, Ni's part in Naruto's harem is mostly for parole purposes.

* * *

In the breakroom, Shizune poured the vial into the cups and had each of Naruto's previous partners drink it as they relaxed. Just then, Fu and Anko returned with both of them supporting the cum-stained Kujaku, Shiseru, Emi, Yugao, Tsubaki, and Tamaki with them.

"Well, Shizune, got any more of that for them?" Fu asked.

"Sure. Just sit them down and I'll take care of the rest." Shizune said before both women set them down and they were shortly given the medicine.

"Hey, how's the seal on Naruto looking?" Mabui asked.

"It's getting smaller but his cock sure isn't!" Anko laughed.

"Believe me; it definitely isn't." Emi breathlessly answered.

"With any luck, it shouldn't be much longer." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, for all we know, he's probably slowing down." Sara said before all of Hinata, Samui, Tayuya, Ino, and Karin gave each other a look of doubt with more than half of Naruto's former harem partners agreeing.

_Elsewhere_

Pakura cried out as Naruto planted her entrance down his tower while holding her legs apart and she placed her hand atop his kneecaps. A blush adorned her face as she felt it spread her inner tunnels until it was fully housed within and the lust-addled blonde licked the crook of her neck as he initiated a series of thrusts.

Releasing her legs once she was steady, Naruto's hands moved to holding onto what he could fit of her breasts into his hands and smothered them together. Pakura reached back and rested her arm on the crook of her neck for added balance with her hips descending down onto his erection.

As she listened to the clones pleasuring the other women present, Tsunade noticed one of them disappear before the others began to follow and they all looked to Naruto's seal glow for a moment. She began to speculate the seal must have been interfering with his ability to maintain clones and the now-alone women watched as Pakura rode him.

 _"You turned my son into a pimp!"_ Kushina's drunken voice echoed through Tsunade's mind and the blonde's face gave way to a bewildered look on whether or not she was hallucinating. Naruto held onto Pakura's breasts as they swung into the air and his fingers sank into her flesh with his stiffness thrashing into her tunnels.

Ecstatic chills ran down her spine as Naruto continued licking the back of her neck and she rested her arm on his as she held on his biceps. He jerked his crotch upward and rammed his member into her womanhood with her thrusting it down onto him in response.

Naruto's licking ceased as he felt someone else doing the same to him and his eyes shifted to see Honoka standing alongside him. As he looked at his fellow Uzumaki, Pakura's brown eyes continue to burn with lust from Yukata's tongue brushing and slobbering against her excited clit.

"It's good to see you again, cousin." Honoka said before pressing her lips against Naruto's and caressing his whiskers before his tongue invaded her mouth. A fight broke out between the two and he then felt all of Tokiwa, Ni, and Emina licking against his testicles.

Having not felt this sensation in a while made him groan as his tongue battled against Honoka and her own tongue refusing to back down proved her worth as an Uzumaki. Though currently not looking at Pakura, his index fingers and thumbs latched on her excited nipples before pulling them forward.

Pakura's blush glowed upon her face as they began to get tweaked and raised higher with her flesh bobbing. Tokiwa blew on his saliva and cum-drenched testicles as slowly as possible with him looking down at her for a moment.

As Honoka's tongue was battled, she felt her pussy becoming hotter and excited from the sensation of their tongues rubbing against the other with her legs beginning to wobble as a sign. Pakura's stomach withstood his barrage of impacts as her insides became tighter on him and both groaned from his expanding glory with his foreskin excessively rubbing her inner tunnels.

Ni felt Naruto's balls tense and easily picked up on what was to come before moving back to allow Tokiwa and herself to suck on them. Once again groaning, Naruto's kiss with Honoka stopped and he deeply growled from his throbbing hardness within Pakura's caverns.

Honoka crouched and watched the blonde thrust into Pakura's womanhood with her toes curling as her nails starting digging into him. His fingers excessively pawed and squeezed her jiggling breasts with her walls steadily closing on him and his throbbing growing all the more erratic.

Right at the peak of her orgasm, Pakura let out the loudest moan as she felt his thick, fiery spurts fill her stomach with what couldn't stay pouring from her flaps and trailing down his balls for the four women to enjoy. In the midst of the orgasm, Naruto took his hand off her breast and framed her face as she looked back at him.

He formed a searing kiss between them and ravenously licked the inside of her mouth before setting her down to rest. Naruto licked her cheek and was knocked onto his backed by an eager Honoka.

Grinning with his serrated teeth, Naruto flipped her onto her back and she spread her legs before he took the invitation. As she felt her barrier destroyed by her fellow Uzumaki, Honoka wrapped her legs around him and took him in as deep as her warmth would physically allow.

"All right, Naruto-kun, come inside me as much as you please." Honoka breathless said to him as his thrusts were renewed with his hand palming her right can. The Uzumaki pair worked their hips together and Honoka's dark eyes stared into Naruto's savage blue ones as their hips versed.

The impressed Naruto lowered his head and started licking Honoka's cheek before she slammed her lips against his. She kept her legs tightly locked around him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to hold him close.

 _"Why am I not surprised that only another Uzumaki can put up that kind of challenge to him."_ Yukata mused to herself as Naruto's manhood plummeted through Honoka's tunnels and struck against her womb multiple times with her hips working against his. His hand remained planted on her orb as he fondled its jiggling softness and trailed his finger through her hair; it's pure redness fascinating his animalistic instincts.

Naruto's tongue versed Honoka's and her hips grinded his erection as he sped it into her walls on impact. Her fingers trailed through his hair and she moaned in the kiss with his member swelling inside of her wetness.

Her eyes sparkled as she and Naruto's hips moved against the other and her hand rested on his sweating backside before her nails began to dig from holding on tightly. Their lips slightly separated to lick each other's lips before reuniting them and Honoka kept bucking her hips before her walls coiled around his hardness.

The blonde's seeds sprayed into her tunnels multiple times before her lips finally left his and she undid her arms and legs. Now free, he arose and set his sights on Ni as she boasted her chest at him.

"Come forth, boy. I'll have you back to your foolish ways with one single orgasm." Ni declared and he smiled at her cockiness before placing his hands on her shoulders. He lie her down on her side and rest behind her before she looked back at him with him raising her leg.

The blonde's erection slowly entered Ni's womanhood and her gray eyes grew wide from how much of him was stuffed inside her walls. Placing his hands on her breast, he kept her leg arched and rocketed his length into her tunnels.

Ni's nails gripped the mattress tightly from Naruto's hilt surging into her walls and his movements rocked it. She felt his tongue licking the back of her neck and her face quickly became red from his blinding speed.

Despite not being a virgin, Ni mused that she hadn't felt something this tense before and managed to keep her leg high in the air with his help. She loudly mewled from his movements and felt his cock reaching deep into her stomach.

Naruto continued to growl with lust echoing in his voice and he felt her pussy narrow on him. His fingers squeezed and pulled at her bud as it bobbed against the bed and his tongue traveled down the back of her neck.

The warm saliva and nonstop licking combined with his other pleasuring methods drove her ecstatic levels through the roof with her eyes glowing lustfully. In contrast to this, her mind became blank in lust and her tongue licked her lips while she purred from this.

The sounds of her mixed moaning and purring was music to his ears as he sent his member thundering through her glistening lower flaps. Naruto took his hand off her tit and moved it to her clit before he started rubbing its aroused state.

Mewling, Ni's eyes closed and her smile turned into a lust-formed grin with Naruto's seal continuing to slowly recede along the way. Naruto's balls once again became tight with his semen gathering in his hilt and it vibrated throughout her inner walls until it was squeezed.

Ni loudly moaned as her tunnels were flooded with thick semen that simultaneously sprayed out of her entrance and landed near the puddle forming in result. Naruto freed himself from Ni and licked her lips before smothering his lips against hers.

"Over here, Naruto-san." Yukata said as she trailed her finger down his cheek and tickled the underside of his chin in the same manner one would do with a cat. With him still not fully up, she straddled him and he took hold of her waist.

"All then, let's get you cured." Yukata smiled before gripping his member and slid down it as she took it in. Given his size, she wasn't surprised it was a while before his stiffness was fully inside of her pussy and she let out a loud cry as she eventually succeeded.

She felt him begin thrusting his length into her warmth immediately and her hips drew downward onto him to grind it. Keeping his hands on her slim waist the entire time, he sat up and pressed his lips against hers while staring into her chocolate-colored hues.

Yukata's muffled moans sounded as her tongue greeted Naruto's and he held her in place while she rode his mighty erection. She framed his face and stroked his whiskers with her eyes shutting in the meantime.

As her ass hit Naruto's lap several times, she never let up on thrusting her entrance down onto his glory while it surged upward with his undying adrenaline and Yukata's fingers caressed his cheeks. Awe and shock crept through her mind from grinding him with neither noticing that Honoka and Pakura being led from the bed by Karin and Hotaru and Temari.

"What's going on?" Honoka asked her cousin in wonder as to why they were being escorted after a single round with him.

"We'll explain on the way. Just follow us." Karin said.

"Explain what exactly?" Pakura asked.

"Well…" Hotaru began to explain.

"You'll see why soon enough." Temari explained as she looked back at Yukata separating lips with Naruto and howling pleasurably with her hands traveling to his shoulders. She tightly gripped them and smothered his face into her quaking flesh while running her fingers through his hair.

 _"If he keeps at it like this, I'll…"_ Yukata thought as she feverishly blushed and her unbridled mewls rang throughout the air from both of their releases happening at the same time. The semen spewed from her walls and oozed down his hilt before she fell against him.

Naruto nuzzled Yukata and softly grunted to catch her attention before she looked him in the eye. He licked her lips before allowing her to remove her womanhood and Emina stepped up to the plate by presenting her rear to him.

"Have at it, Naruto-kun." Emina offered before he gripped her ankles and turned her onto her backside with her legs spread. He placed his hands on the undersides of her legs and held them while his manhood moved to her pussy.

Emina deeply blushed before her wetness entirely swallowed his cannon and her virginity broke upon his entering with a loud moan being the result. Observing her facial reactions, his manhood flew down into her wetness and she wrapped her hands around the front railing for some balance as her hips moved against his.

Her breasts freely swung and bounced about while Naruto's hands remained planted on the undersides of her legs. Emina looked up and tried to get a good look at how much his seal had receded but she couldn't see as well at the angle her body was being held.

 _"The fact I can't see that good must mean it's almost gone."_ Emina thought while Naruto's manhood jetted through her folds and rammed into her core with great forces to be reckoned with. In fact, the impacts of his thrusts echoed throughout the room and Tokiwa noticed Temari retrieving Yukata off the bed before she whispered something in her ear.

Tokiwa nodded and Temari escorted Yukata into the hallway with Naruto failing to notice as he smiled down at Emina's blushing face. She tightly held onto the railing as his thrusts rocked her body and rumbled her insides with his teeth gritting from his testicles again becoming tight.

Sweat ran down Emina's body as her green eyes looked up at him and her aroused tits flew about from his movements with his head wildly swinging to prevent anymore sweat from getting into his eyes. His growling deepened as his cock throbbed and swelled inside of her tightening caverns.

Despite the fact that his swift movements caused her whole body to move about, Emina's hands never left the railing with her mind descending into her new pleasure-laden mood and her eyes began to roll into the back of her skull with her smile becoming wider.

Emina's eyes watered as she felt Naruto's release overflow inside her as the other half erupted from her folds and poured down her belly to the underside of her bosom. Once catching his breath, he lie her down and licked her lips before kissing her in his usual fashion of marking territory.

"Naruto-kun…" Emina smiled before the blonde looked at his fading seal and it glowed for a moment before his eyes briefly flashed red. Gripping his head, the blonde ferociously snarled before snapping around to see Tokiwa planting her hands on the wall and presenting her derriere to him.

"Do as you please, Naruto-san." Tokiwa said before he immediately sprang to his feet and buried his fingers into her breasts before his cock was welcomed into her wetness. He wasted no time in thrusting his hardness into her folds and held onto her swaying bosom with his fingers alternating from squeezing the flesh to tugging at her hardened nipples.

Judging from his thrusts becoming more savage, Tokiwa realized it must be an effect of his seal receding and rutted her hips against him as best as she could. Naruto grunted a few times and she looked back at him before his lips found hers.

His tongue outmatched hers the second they came into contact and his fingers massaged the globes bouncing in his palms excessively. Naruto plunged his cannon through her folds as she kept her hands planted on the wall and her calm eyes were stared into by his animalistic ones.

Both of their moans were easily heard as his lap smacked against her peach and she closed her eyes from the ecstasy she felt. Naruto held onto Tokiwa's bouncing flesh and toyed with every last inch that he held while causing them to quake.

Tokiwa groaned from her innards being rapidly struck against by his throbbing foreskin and it flew forth into her warm depths. With the seal getting smaller, it was hard to tell what would become of his mental state and the potential of how dangerous he might become also proved to be a problem.

Knowing she had to keep him going, Tokiwa's tongue wagged against his as it continued to outmatch her own and she reached back to trail her finger down his chin. He shot his hardness into her warmth and surrounded it with her tight insides.

Naruto's eyes began alternating between blue and red while thrusting his hips forward before the blend of orgasmic fluids burst from Tokiwa's entrance. It poured down his member and dripped onto the bed before he set her down while ending their kiss.

Once he exited her tunnels, he was tackled by the newly arrived Isaribi and her dark eyes stared into his. Knowing she had no time to lose, she raised her pussy above his member and brought it down onto him.

Naruto gripped her cheeks and stood up before she wrapped her legs around him. Their lips stayed pressed together with her hips bucking and his crotch flying forward with extreme force.

Along with her virginity now gone, Isaribi's eyes watered from his thunderous movements and she tightly held onto him with her perky bosom squishing into him. Naruto savagely growled as his tongue fought with her and he held onto her peach while she shook her hips against him.

 _"His seal getting cured is making him twice as deadly. No matter what, I have to keep at this as long as possible for them to show up."_ Isaribi told herself with Naruto's member flying forward and pounding into her grinding tunnels. Their lips temporarily pulled apart before his tongue lathered her lips multiple times and meet with her tongue again.

They wagged and pitted their tongues against one another while holding onto the other. Isaribi's cheeks became a deep crimson color with her fingers and toes curling in result as she tightly clung to him.

The former Kaima woman felt her mind becoming blank with a blend of ecstasy and lust. Her eyes ascended into the back of her skull and Naruto noticed this before licking at all sides of her neck.

His finishing lick was at her chin before continuing to slam his glory against her walls and she felt him beginning to expand inside of her constricting tunnels. She rested her head over his shoulder and closed her eyes with her mind immersed in pleasure.

Naruto's seeds and her orgasmic juices sprayed out of her and she let out a long moan that went until it was over. He proceeded to lick her lips and neck again before setting her down as she smiled.

"Naruto-kun…" Isaribi lustfully smiled as Naruto once more swung his head to get rid of his sweat.

He then noticed that Emina was missing and the next thing that happened was darkness overtaking him as he fell back onto the bed from being tackled once again. Before he struggled, he faintly heard two women chuckle and wondered who was holding him down.

* * *

Well, people, no shadow clones this time and never again but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said, you'll see the mystery women next chapter and it'll be a special threesome as a reward for those who've stuck with the story to this point.

However, the women for the next chapter may not be Naruto's final partners before he is cured and it may be someone you guys already know. To reiterate, the next chapter will not feature Naruto getting knocked out the minute he's back to normal and I promise you that the ending will be much better than that of the original doujin.

With the next chapter being the last, I'm almost emotional that my best known story will be ending but with all I have to work on in the near future, I'll be just fine.

So, please enjoy this chapter and let me know when you want to see the final chapter; will it be soon or would you prefer I finish the story for good next month on its 4th anniversary? That's all up to you readers and until then, I'll see you on the flip side.

P.S.: Thank _**eniox27**_ for helping me remember that Isaribi was in the story.


	24. Tsunade, Samui, and Hinata: Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade, Samui, and Hinata all successfully cure Naruto and Kurama in this second to last chapter.

Well, here we are in the chapter we've all been waiting to see in _**Curing Kurama**_ in which Naruto is finally cured and the mystery woman is none other than the surprise entry of Tsunade to celebrate this story's 4th anniversary today. Though I previously added the other women who didn't appear in the doujin this story was based from to compensate Tsunade's absence in terms of lemons, I never ruled out the possibility that I'd eventually include her to a few select people and given that I recently don't mind having her in lemons with Naruto, this is the perfect chance to include her.

To make this chapter even more satisfying, Samui returns once again to assist in curing Naruto and this threesome is not one you'll want to miss along with the ending that I'm sure everyone will enjoy more than the ending to the _**Naruto**_ manga.

With that said and done, let's get to reading Naruto's final medicinal romps and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or the doujin in which this story is based off of.  
**Notes:** Give another round of applause to reader _**eniox27**_ for reminding me to add Isaribi into the previous chapter at the last minute and credit for the final scene of this chapter goes to _ **Sketchfan,**_ who rehearsed this scene with me a few years back.

* * *

Tsunade smiled as she and Samui pressed their ample bosoms on Naruto while chuckling from her aim being for him to have as much sex as possible. Once this was accomplished, she hoped to be his final partner and wear him down enough for the seal to be completely removed with Samui's help.

"Let's begin." Tsunade said as she and Samui shifted to where Naruto's manhood was in front of their chests as she angled her womanhood over his mouth. Despite her earlier statement that oral sex was practically pointless at this point in time; she figured that she and Samui having the largest busts out of all his partners would make a difference.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Samui said before the pair pressed their breasts against the other and Naruto moaned in bliss from the amazing softness of the combined flesh smothering him. He reacted by licking his way through the elder blonde's vaginal lips and she smiled at this.

Having not felt this sensation since her time with Dan, Tsunade's face became flushed as she and Samui worked together in maneuvering their globes together on his undying stiffness. Naruto immediately pumped his hardness through the valleys of cleavage surrounding him and licked into Tsunade's walls as she swayed her derriere.

Tsunade's tongue started to brush his foreskin and Samui marveled at how well his pelvic thrusts were making their flesh bounce on him. The Jinchuuruki licked into Tsunade's tunnels and she squeezed her bosom together on his glory as it plunged through her and Samui's flesh.

Samui slowly blew on his foreskin before planting her mouth on the tip and sucked it off before switching. Naruto lustfully growled as Tsunade's experienced tongue danced and lathered the head of his cock as she coated it in saliva.

Naruto's tongue wagged and licked through her tunnels as she and Samui switched tasting his foreskin. Tsunade subtly purred at him as he sent his hardness flying through either of the flesh encasing it and kept her hands working her bosom in sync with Samui.

The cloud kunoichi panted as she slobbered and drenched his manhood with her saliva while it soared through the impressive cleavage holding it within. Tsunade kept her sight on his foreskin and smiled as it throbbed seconds later.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Two sets of boobs this size too much for you?" Tsunade teased and Naruto's response was his licking becoming twice as savage though his fluctuating seal made it difficult to know whether or not this was a by-product of that or his personal response. Either way, Tsunade shared gazes with Samui and then either woman nodded.

His fingers vigorously brushed and rubbed on Tsunade's clit and folds with her crimson cheeks continuing to glow from his teasing. The breasts jiggled and quaked on his member while he sent himself flying through both sets.

With the exception of Mebuki, Naruto's former harem, now well-rested and properly energized, slowly returned into the room and Hinata used her Byakugan to observe her beloved's chakra system. To her amazement, the combined paizuri was having an effect on the seal as it continued to shrink and everyone eyed Tsunade and Samui's prowess.

" _Of course, the last women he's going to fuck are the ones with the largest tits in here though Hyūga or Tsuchigumo not being involved seems unreal."_ Tayuya thought to herself as she observed the three blondes and Sakura took her mentor's place in keeping tabs on her former teammate's condition.

" _She's not even having sex with him yet and I can already tell her technique is getting the best of him. Just what you'd expect from Lady Tsunade."_ Sakura thought as Naruto propelled his cock through either set of breasts and both of the kunoichi swirled their tongues on the tip of his erection. As Sakura looked on, she failed to notice that Naruto's previous partners all stared longingly at his glory and each of Hinata, Hotaru, Ino, Karin, Hana, and Hokuto slowly licked their lips after staring long enough with the rosette doing the same.

" _What I wouldn't give for one more ride on him..."_ Fu and Shizuka both though while looking at Naruto's erection.

The Jinchuuruki's tongue and fingers ravished Tsunade's nether regions as both she and Samui freed his vibrating length in time for it spurt semen. Tsunade continued purring in her crystalline voice and Samui's usual cool demeanor gave way to her lust as his cum landed their faces.

The Sannin moaned as her fluids departed her folds and were gathered by Naruto's eager tongue as his semen ran down into their cleavage. The two licked the substance closest to their faces and Samui moved back for Tsunade to spin around until she faced Naruto while straddling him with her famous chest presented.

"All right, Naruto, have at them while I fuck you back to normal!" Tsunade said with determination and Naruto's eyes shimmered with lust as his hands went for her breasts. She smiled as his palms touched what they were able to fit of her globes and toyed with them as she positioned her womanhood over his tower.

Tsunade smiled as her wet crevices accepted his glory and her crimson face blushed while taking him in. Before Naruto could even moan, she worked her hips against his and he smiled at the smirk on her face.

With her energy and stamina from her Senju and Uzumaki lineage, Tsunade knew she posed a worthy challenge to him and his pelvic thrusts were renewed with his palms remaining planted on her great bust.

Fascinated with their size, Naruto sat upright and squeezed the flesh while holding them. He leaned forward and licked her buds as they flung into the air as he failed to notice Samui stealthily moving behind him.

Naruto opened his mouth and sank his canines into her globe while squeezing her bud with his other hand going to her peach. He held onto her derriere as she moved her hips forward and thrust down onto his tower jetting through her folds.

Tsunade smiled at his strength while Naruto gnawed on her breast and groped her rear as she grinded him. The Senju held onto his shoulders and moaned as she felt him pounding against her womb with forces to be reckoned with.

She freed her breast and took his hand off her cheeks to reclaim his hold on the other mound as it quaked into the air. Naruto's tongue licked her tits one at a time with his fingers massaging and groping at her bosom as she cried out.

" _I can't believe he's making me squeal like this! No matter, I've got to keep this up!"_ Tsunade reassured herself before framing Naruto's face and he looked at the elder blonde as her honey eyes looked into his savage eyes switching between blue and red. As their tongues ferociously fought and slobbered against the other, Tsunade lowered him onto his back and squished her bust on him.

Naruto moaned as his hands returned to Tsunade's ass and groped her as her fingers stroked his face with his hilt flying through her entrance. As her eyes continued tearing up from her innards being stirred from his mighty glory striking into her, she wiggled her hips and her eyes quickly left his to look at Samui.

The cloud kunoichi nodded before watching Tsunade continue to verse tongues with him until they separated and she sat back up. Not wasting a second, Samui crouched over Naruto and his tongue wagged in front of her clit.

She immediately became aroused to where she began sweating from his tongue touching her clit and it became excited from his tongue brushing on it until it ventured between her folds. Naruto's hands stayed on Tsunade's lower cheeks as he licked into Samui's womanhood and either woman cried out as he pleasured them.

They pressed their breasts together and Tsunade's bust heaved against hers with the friction making the opposing set bounce as well. Naruto groaned underneath Samui as he licked into her pussy and his length jerked into the medical legend's warmth while keeping her seated.

She wiggled her hips together and a look of surprise appeared on her face as Samui's lust caused her to press her lips against hers. Tsunade's crimson tint on her face continued to deepen as Samui began licking her tongue and she began to fight back with her.

" _I'm kissing the Hokage? I know this isn't cool but his tongue alone is driving me out of my mind!"_ Samui thought as she and Tsunade pitted their tongues against one another with Naruto pleasing them. The Hokage felt him swelling inside her by the minute as his foreskin crashed and rubbed against her moist, slippery walls while she rode him.

Tears of pleasure continue to fall from her eyes from Naruto's hardness flying into her wetness and she closed her eyes to await his orgasm as her tunnels continue to tighten on him. His balls tightened and his cannon kept bulging until it fired into Tsunade's stomach the moment her warmth constricted on him.

Muffled moans were heard from her mouth as she felt both her and Naruto's orgasmic juices pouring out of her womanhood trailing down his balls onto the bed. Samui met her own release mere seconds later and her eyes closed as she felt him greedily lick her womanhood clean.

Tsunade wagged her hips as Naruto's spurting came to an end inside of her tunnels and she felt his semen sticking to her innards with the other half overflowing from her folds. She arose from his glory and Samui immediately took her place by taking him in.

"Remember me, Naruto-kun?" Samui breathlessly asked him before he instantly palmed her breasts and gripped her tits between his thumbs and index fingers before pumping his tower into her wetness. She loudly moaned while bucking her hips and shaking her waist on Naruto's erection while it surged into her tunnels.

Tsunade, with cum still dripping from her pussy, moved to the front of the pair and lowered her head to his bouncing scrotum. She feverishly licked it as he shot his crotch upward and sent his glory packing into Samui's wetness as she rested her arm on the back of his neck.

Her hand was placed on his shoulder and she reached forward before finding Tsunade's entrance. As the Sanin licked him, Naruto's hands excessively toyed and squeezed at Samui's jiggling chest with his fingers focusing on teasing her tits.

Samui moaned as she turned her head and Naruto's lips found hers in less than a second with a reunion of their tongues taking place between sealed lips. He ran his hardness into her tunnels with her hips descending each time he sent his erection upright.

He squeezed her nipples and pulled them forward while causing them to bounce into the air. As Samui's fingers found their way into Tsunade's pussy, Tayuya looked on and once again pondered if Naruto's sexuality was contagious.

" _At this point, I'm not sure we're really curing him or he's just turning ever fuckmate into bisexuals."_ Tayuya thought and Hinata watched as Naruto's hands worked magic on Samui's bosom as he squeezed them together. Holding onto her bust, their tongues fought and wagged together while Tsunade's tongue licked at the semen remaining on his testicles.

She moaned as she felt Samui's fingers brushing inside of her and teased his ballsac by rubbing her fingers on them. Groans came from Naruto and Samui from their fighting tongues until his semen erupted from her wetness and oozed out onto the bed.

"That was so cool…" Samui said with her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and Naruto licked her lips before feverishly forming another kiss between them. Her blue eyes found his glowing blue/crimson eyes and they stayed like this for some time.

Seconds later, Tsunade held onto the bed's railing as Naruto pounded into her womanhood from behind and he held onto her jiggling breasts as they swayed forward. She rutted her hips against his and looked at his stomach to see the seal was nearly off.

" _It's working!"_ Tsunade thought as she and Samui's combined efforts were proving successful and said fellow kunoichi was underneath him licking at both of their nether regions. Her fingers wormed about inside of her wetness and she eagerly slobbered on Naruto and Tsunade while his hips charged forward.

Naruto lustfully growled as he caressed and felt up Tsunade's flesh while her plump keister as her grip tightened on the railing to where it appeared she'd ripped it off any moment. She felt his cock once again growing inside of her tight warmth and chills ran down her spine as his licking traveled to her earlobe.

Samui's tongue licked against Tsunade's clit and she stopped before slowly blowing on his testicles. This elicited a groan from him and she focused on licking his genitals for the time being with his thrusts sending his length flying into the medic's innards.

Tsunade's mindset began to succumb to the pleasure Naruto provide and he took his hand off her breast before holding onto the underside of her leg. He raised it and leaned her forward as she released the railing to place her arm on the back of his neck.

With a standing version of the spoon position effectively formed, his cock could travel into her depths as far as he pleased and tears continue to rain from her eyes from his impacts. She felt Samui's hand brushing on her clit and Naruto approvingly grunted at the busty blonde tasting his ballsac as his manhood vibrated inside Tsunade's stomach.

Samui's eyes sparkled as their pair's release sprayed from her pussy and splattered on her face just as she went through yet another orgasm. She licked at the medic's entrance as cum poured out and Tsunade knocked him back onto the bed.

"I'm not finished yet, Naruto!" Tsunade grinned with undying termination as she looked at his barely visible seal and straddled him as he smiled on.

_A while later_

Tsunade and Samui were covered from head to toe with semen as Naruto thrust into the former seconds after yet another round. Since his influenced hadn't worn off, Sakura looked to Naruto's former partners and cleared her throat.

"All right, we're at the breaking point so let's continue to rotate." Sakura advised and Fu sprang onto the bed before she caught Naruto's attention. She smiled at him and he grinned upon recognizing her.

"Ready for more rounds, Naruto-kun?" Fu smiled before Naruto pounced on her and licked at her face with excitement. She held onto him once his member returned into her pussy and his partners continue to rotate with him.

_That night_

Hinata rode Naruto's member as he squeezed her jiggling breasts and rubbed them against one another. By now, all of his partners but Tsunade lie on the floor with semen covering their whole bodies from their tryst renewals with the blonde and the blue-haired woman thrust against her beloved.

Thanks to her Byakugan, she could see that the powers of Obito's seal were on its last legs and she mewled at his hands addictively palming her orbs. The blonde's glory soared into her tunnels and she framed his face before smothering her lips against his with his tongue once engaging in a slobbering match.

Hinata's arms and legs wrapped him with his hands staying on her bobbing jugs as his touch made her become tighter on him. The blue-haired woman's mind became blank with the only thought in her head being his cock ramming against her womb and her eyes sparkled from the thought alone.

His thumbs flicked against her buds and his palmed rubbed her breasts against the other. The pair thrust against one another and Naruto's tongue viciously battled hers but she refused to back down so easily.

He rocketed his stiffness into her entrance and her insides were struck by his intense speed while grinding it in return. Muffled moans came either shinobi's mouth and sweat boiled down their temples to the rest of their bodies.

By now, all but Kurama's head was back inside of his cage and the fox roared as he fought against the seal. Naruto's lips blacked and his eyes became slit as he moved backward with their kiss being broken in result.

As Naruto lie back, Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as his left hand moved to her peach before keeping a firm hold on it. The blushing woman persisted in descending her hips each time his rose and the tension of another orgasm building within his tower took him by storm.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun! Let as much of it out inside of me as you please!" The lust-addicted Hinata cried out as his member flew into her stomach and her eyes remained closed for the time being. Naruto's eyes continue to change between colors as he snarled and held onto Hinata's body.

Labor breaths escaped Hinata's lips as he slammed into her and her hands remained planted on him while feeling up his pectoral muscles in a similar fashion to him groping her. Just then, she opened her eyes and looked to see the seal disappear with Obito's chakra leaving Naruto's body as it started to evaporate in the air.

With it beginning to leave Naruto, Kurama sprang back into his cage before he slammed the cage shut and the blonde began to return to normal with his thrusts continuing to jet into Hinata. Both she and Tsunade recognized that with Obito's chakra beginning to leave him, he and Kurama were nearly rid of the infection jutsu and it continue to abandon the Eight Trigrams Seal tattoo.

The squealing Hyūga kept Naruto steady as the chakra left him and his blue eyes lost the savage look before he started blinking with her failing to notice at first. His hands stayed planted on her body and continuing feeling her up as she shook her hips.

Despite his blinking, he kept kneading Hinata's can and rear while moving through her warmth down his tower. She leaned forward and wagged her hips atop his cannon as he continued blinking before groaning.

His swollen glory vibrated and throbbed within Hinata's caverns as she got closer to a release and his balls ascended within his genital pouch. Just as her wetness wrapped him and his semen erupted from her entrance, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull before hearing something.

"Hinata-hime?" Naruto's voice sounded once the orgasm was over and Hinata broke out of her gaze before looking down at him. A look of confusion was on his face as semen kept flooding out her core and trailing down his testicles.

"Naruto-kun…is that you?" Hinata breathlessly asked.

"Of course, it's me but what are you doing?" Naruto asked before Hinata collapsed against him and lie on him. As he continue to blink, he arose and looked around at his partners resting around the room.

"What's going on here?!" Naruto asked before the memories of his trysts came flooding back and left him speechless.

"I'll cover that for you." Tsunade said as she stood next to the bed and Naruto eyed her chest in a hypnotic trance before she used her hand to have him look her in the eyes. She began explaining what had happened to him as he kept the resting Hinata in his lap and stroked her back the whole time.

"Mama Tsunade, everyone, I really don't know what to say." Naruto answered.

"Well, thank you would be a nice start." Tsunade chuckled as she wiped his semen off her breast and he proceeded to thank his former partners before checking on Kurama. He looked to see the fox was fast asleep and nodded to Tsunade that everything was fine as Hinata got off his manhood.

"Good. Just wait here and I'll bring a stretcher." Tsunade said before Naruto rose to his feet and got off the bed to test his walking. Despite his trysts, his Uzumaki stamina kept him on his legs and he looked to Tsunade before nodding.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled while tickling the underside of Hinata's chin and she smiled as he began to walk to the door while carefully stepping around his previous partners. Seeing that he could still walk made Tsunade and Hinata smile as Samui and Tayuya's heads rose at the oncoming blonde before either of them grabbed his ankles.

"What the…" The startled blonde said before looking down at them.

"Oh, no you don't." Samui smiled.

"You made us addicted to your cock and these junkies need their fix!" Tayuya grinned.

"What?!" Naruto said before everyone raised their heads and took hold of his legs.

"Come on, cuz. Stay for a bit" Karin and Honoka said in unison.

"You sticking around a bit longer would be cool." Samui said.

"Absolutely!" Fu and Hotaru happily agreed.

"But…" Naruto protested before Hinata unexpected bounced on him and he fell back onto the floor with everyone moving forward. Resembling a pack of lionesses gathering on their captured prey, they swarmed over him and began licking at his genitals while Tsunade gingerly walked to the door.

She put a Do Not Disturb sign on the knob out and slid the door shut before joining Naruto's partners.

"Come one, girls, I didn't mean to make you like this!" Naruto said before Sakura and Ino licked at his balls.

"Don't get to far just yet, Naruto-kun!" The two smiled and Hinata's lips found his as his partners touching him took its effect. No longer trying to struggle or make sense of what was going on, he gave into his harem as he prepared to give them their well-deserved fixes with produced shadow clones.

* * *

After four years of writing _**Curing Kurama**_ , he and Naruto are finally cured from Obito's curse and the bonus is that he gets to keep his harem. Instead of getting clocked by Sakura, his final partner before he is cured is his beloved wife Hinata and I hoped you guys enjoyed the threesome featuring Tsunade and Samui.

The act of Naruto keep his harem really marks the remake as my own and I hope you enjoyed the ride. What's this? The next and final chapter is an epilogue featuring a reward for those who stuck with the story to this point? Let's check it out!

* * *

_Omake_

" _Well, Kushina-san, what do you make of that?" Kaguya asked Kushina as she told her and Minato of Naruto's new harem with the redhead holding a small pack of ice to her head for her hangover._

" _Hmm…I'm faced with the fact that Lady Tsunade has turned my baby boy into a sex machine in curing him and that he has a harem. Do you know what this means, Minato?" Kushina said._

" _That he's cured and happy as can be right now?" Minato asked._

" _Even better! More Grandkids, dattebane!" Kushina happily cried as she hugged Minato and Kaguya smiled at the pair's reaction reminding her of her joy for Hagoromo's harem after he had been cured with both Mito and Hashirama_

Note: History repeats itself in strange ways, huh?


	25. Epilogue and Test Footage Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto visits the hospital for something and some interesting test footage for a future fanfic is shown here.

Welcome to the epilogue of _**Curing Kurama**_ and this foreshadowed chapter is a thank-you to those who both stuck with this story and supported it in the years it went on. Another reward is a sneak-peek at another story of mine that I'll do in the future and let's find out what it is.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or the Naruho doujin this story is based off of.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Maternity Ward and smiled at the numerous newborns in the room; all of which were born from his harem with the sole exception of Mebuki; of whom he subconsciously held back on. As it turned out, Tsunade had given the women the wrong medicine and what they had drank during their trysts with Naruto had actually increased their fertility but little to none of them had any complaints.

"Oh, kids!" Naruto smiled into the Maternity Ward and the few children who were awake as laughed at the faces he was making at them. As some of them laughed at their father, he regretted that he wouldn't be able to hold them right away and he looked down at his hands wrapped in bandages.

With Kurama's help, his hands would be healed from holding his harem member's hands as they gave birth and all of Tsunade, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura had proven the most dangerous ones to hold hands with. Since Yugito and Fu were due the next month given their extended Jinchuuruki pregnancies, Naruto feared that both of them would rip off his arms in the process of delivery and cast the thought aside to focus on his current babies laughing with his smile returning.

* * *

There's _**Curing Kurama's**_ foreshadowed finale and some may wonder what's next in store for your favorite Juggalo raptor. Well, we all know there's a sequel to _**Tsunade's Cruel Punishment**_ that takes place at the beach and if I decide to remake that story, I'll only have 15 out 50 of the girls appear in the story with Mei and Shizune thrown in for not appearing in this story.

Oh, right, I forgot about that sneak-peek but here it is as thanks for your support of this lengthy story.

* * *

_Sneak Peek_

Naruto stood with all of Catue Dragundaala, Claudia Levantine, Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiore, Nina the elf, Kaguya the Shrine Maiden, Maia the former Mercenary, Princess Janne, Ruu-Ruu the tallest dwarf of her kind, Elf twins Willan and Arsura, fellow eleven warrior Angelica Rothschilt, and dark elves Chloe, Meiriin, and Miria; all of whom agreed to fight alongside them with Kuroinu's attempt to violate their Queen Olga Discordia. A map of Eostia's vast regions was presented to them and Naruto pointed to the Land of Ken where Celestine the Elf Goddess reincarnation lived.

"Since this is where Volt and Ginyol are, it's a safe bet that most of their armies is in this location." Naruto said.

"But where are Volt and Ginyol now?" Kaguya asked.

"They're being watched by some friends of mine and Celestine is with Granny Kaguya." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Janne asked before Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I see." Janne nodded.

"What about Olga?" Willan asked.

"Our Queen is being escorted somewhere by one of his clones while we hold down the fort." Chloe said.

"Until she contacts us or otherwise, our place is here." Meiriin said.

"With most of their forces gone, all that should be left is to take Volt's head with us and call it a day." Maia said.

"Not necessarily, Maia, we still don't know just how many of their forces are still out there." Arsura said.

"Naruto-san, can your clones see how many of those bastards are still out there?" Nina asked and with the help of his Rinnegan-wielding clones, he confirmed half of them were vanquished.

"Not a ton of them." Naruto deadpanned before hearing approaching footsteps from a distance and spun around with all of them holding their weapons in place.

"Speak of the devil…" Miria smirked.

"And there's plenty to go around." Angelica said with a battle-ready grin on her face.

"All right, let's hack through these clowns and get Volt and Ginyol!" Catue smiled with determination.

"You just read my mind, Catue." Claudia said as the surviving mercs drew closer.

"All of our minds, if anything." Ruu-Ruu agreed.

"Shall we?" Alicia and Prim said to Naruto.

"Right!" said the blonde as he charged with Twin Rasengan in his hands and his allies let out battle cries as they followed him into battle.

_**Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry Strikes Back  
Coming in the near future to a Fanfic near you** _

**Notes:** If test footage for _**Deadpool**_ got the hype going for it, then previews of teamwork might too and thanks again for your support of this story!


End file.
